Doces Mentiras
by Rafinha M
Summary: Quando nos envolvemos com uma pessoa por interesse, e a única coisa que não podia acontecer, acontece. Quando machucamos um anjo, será que alguém ouve a nossa prece?Há sentimentos que ultrapassam todas as barreiras...Cap11. NC17
1. O Começo

_Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertencem! É tudo da J.k Rowling e da Warner..._ Antes de mais nada, queria dedicar essa fic a minha amiga Suki, a Keith e por útimo mas não menos importante, a minha querida Nathy ( leiam a fic dela é muito boa, "Peças do Destino") è isso, boa leitura: 

Capítulo I - A Chegada

As coisas não estavam boas para o lado do jovem herdeiro Malfoy. Depois da morte de seu pai, sua mãe entrou em choque e, agora depois de completar seus vinte e um anos de idade teria que prestar contas ao ministério. Até mesmo suas contas ilícitas foram descobertas, não havia como reaver o dinheiro, ao menos se trabalhasse, mas trabalho não é coisa para um Malfoy...

Teria que dar um jeito na sua situação, logo estaria na miséria. Não que ele não tivesse seus meios, mas um rei gosta de viver em realeza, com Draco não poderia ser diferente. Arranjaria um jeito de ficar esse período do processo de liberação dos bens (que iria demorar, pelo menos um ano) na vida boa, mas ainda não sabia como.

Sempre acostumado a ter de tudo, sem precisar mover uma palha para conseguir, agora tudo se complicaria. Ainda mais, por sua mãe. Não a agüentava vê-la naquele estado. Narcisa Malfoy sempre fora uma mulher de brilho, sempre impecável. E agora? Não era nem a sombra do que um dia fora...Estava largada, e pouco consciente do mundo que a rodeava, efeito de anos de convivência com Lucio Malfoy. Sabia que a sua mãe era responsabilidade sua, de uma certa forma a via como um ser desprotegido, que precisava de ajuda. Mas como faze-lo? Estavam falidos...

Depois de se formar Draco Malfoy, decidiu não entrar na guerra. Permaneceu neutro. O que espantou os dois lados. Não sabia o porque dessa decisão. Talvez por medo, ou a parte boa que existia nele, o fato é havia fugido protegendo a sua mãe.

Agora contava com seu fiel e único amigo: Blaise Zabini. Os dois eram muito parecidos na personalidade. Ambos gastavam seu dinheiro com mulheres e bebedeiras, filhos únicos, e mimados, além de serem a desgraça das mulheres. Mas esse fato havia mudado, agora que Zabini havia se apaixonado. Como Draco dizia o impossível aconteceu, seu amigo conseguira ficar mais de uma semana com a mesma mulher. Incrível!

"-Você não entende esse é o meu fim! – disse Draco bebendo mais um gole do seu Whisk de fogo.

"-Não seja exagerado, você pode ficar aqui e...

"-Não! Depender dos outros...atitudes boazinhas sãos para Weasley nojentos e pobres, sangues ruins e Cicatrizes ambulantes..- cortou com aspereza.

"-Não é atitude boa, Idiota! Eu preciso de alguém para tomar conta disso aqui! Vou me casar esqueceu!

"-Sei...

"-Ah! E outra, você não sabe quem foi nomeado a ministro da magia.?

"-Quem?

"-Arthur Weasley!

"-Não acredito! Aquele velho adorador de trouxas! Isso é um absurdo...

"-Tu não sabes nada. A pequena Weasley recebeu de herança uma grande fortuna de uma família que nem é dela. É uma divida bruxa antiga, que dizia que depois do ultimo herdeiro se extinguisse dessa tal família, sua herança de séculos iria para uma mulher que seja.Weasley. Adivinha? Em séculos não nascia uma mulher, até aquela coelha parir que nem uma abestalhada, aí nasceu a ...

"-Chega! Este assunto, me deixa com náuseas, Weasleys são feios e sem classe...

"-Weasleys sim! Mas a Weasley não! Você não viu como ela estava bonita há um tempo atrás e, fora o dinheiro que ela tem...

"-Nem coberta de ouro, olharia para ela...

"-Está bom...Vamos falar do que interessa. Amanhã chega de viagem a minha noiva. E como não me esqueci de você, ela trará uma amiga.

"-Hum...diversão...

"-Nem tanto, a amiga dela é uma mulher muito inteligente, segundo ela...

"-Cala boca! Acho que depois que você se apaixonou por essa aí ficou louco. Mulher inteligente não existe. E nenhuma mulher é difícil pra mim.

"-Idiota!- sussurrou o moreno.

"-Vamos nos atrasar se continuar com essa _rapidez...- _debochou a bela jovem.

"-Cala boca! Virgínia. Sabes muito bem, que estou aprontando-me para o meu noivo.

"-Se agora demoras uma eternidade, imagina no dia do casamento. Fora que nós temos que pegar logo a chave de portal.

"-Já estou pronta, satisfeita?- perguntou a bela loira.

"-Muito.

"-Pegaram uma espécie de táxi bruxo, e logo, estavam em lugar que mais parecia um parque.

"-Está vendo a fila! Culpa sua!

"-Você está com um humor horrível, Gina.

"-Mesmo?

"-Falando assim você me lembrou ao meu noivo. Acho que vocês irão se dar bem, ele é bem carismático.

"-Sei, sonserino carismático...

"-Você disse que não se lembrava dele na escola...

"-Não lembro direito dele, mas lembro que ele andava com um menino que odiava...

"-Mas ele mudou, sério. Como você também mudou, deixa sua mãe vê-la como está, será cômico.

"-Ria da desgraça dos outros...

"Não houve tempo para respostas, foram chamadas e, logo sentiram a tão famosa puxada no umbigo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"-Não queria ter que te dizer, mas acho que ela deixou-te por um francês...

"-Muito engraçado, Draco. Mas olha quem vem vindo.- respondeu o moreno abrindo o maior sorriso que o loiro já vira.

"-Que saudades, meu amor!- logo, estavam beijando-se apaixonadamente. Deixando os acompanhantes de cada, como telespectadores.

"-Olá! Draco Malfoy.- disse o loiro. – Você é a amiga da Marisa, não é mesmo?

"-Ah...é sim, prazer.- respondeu meio atordoada com a maneira educada e, um tanto quanto apreciativa com que o homem a sua frente a tratou.

"-Hum... Já se conheceram, pelo que vejo.- disse o moreno, para depois completar.- Você é a tão falada amiga da Marisa! Molly, não é mesmo!

"-Sim. Zabine. Blaise Zabine. O famoso noivo, que ela falou todos esses seis meses.

"-Se não estiverem cansadas, podemos sair. Os quatro.- disse o moreno, para alegria do loiro.

"É claro...Vamos não é mesmo, Vi?

"Vi?- perguntou o loiro confuso.

"-Virgínia Molly We..

"-Vamos logo!- cortou Blaise.

Sabia que voltar para a Inglaterra, depois de dois anos de viagem pelo mundo, seria surpreendente. Mas não a esse ponto. Estava saindo na companhia de dois sonserinos, em vez de ir para o colo protetor de sua mãe. Mas não queria voltar para casa, pelo menos não agora. Havia mudado muito, com certeza, isso seria motivo de discussões em sua casa. Mas estava farta de a verem como uma menina bobinha, afinal de contas era uma mulher independente e cheia de energia.

Tudo mudou ao fim da guerra. Ainda mais, quando descobriu ser a única herdeira de uma família que ele nem sabia existir...O que possibilitou sua ida para a Dinamarca, Romênia, Grécia, Alemanha, Itália, Japão e a França, na qual ficou mais do que três meses, passou seis meses, se especializando em varias áreas. Afinal de contas queria ser a melhor em sua área: Jornalismo.

Agora, estava seguindo para um lugar desconhecido, com dois desconhecidos, nada confiáveis. A sua sorte é que não sabiam que ela era. E ter a sua amiga do lado era uma certeza de que nada de mal seria feito contra si, afinal de contas ela e Marisa eram como irmãs. Era o que todos pensavam no hotel em que elas viviam. Fisicamente eram bem parecidas, ainda mais que na viagem a ruiva se tornará loira, igual a amiga e, com a convivência auxiliou na semelhança. Ambas tinham um corpo esbelto, sendo a ruiva um pouco mais baixa, e com pouco de sardas pelo rosto. Pelo visto, havia mesmo mudado, nem mesmo o tão implicante do Malfoy a reconhecera, e este tinha um faro para encontrar Weasleys, mais ainda para humilha-los.

O pior foi à maneira da qual ele olhara para mim, era o que pensava. Tinha uma mistura de malicia e apreciação que a incomodava demasiadamente, mas agora limparia sua mente...Queria se divertir.

**Fim do I Capítulo.**

**N/A: Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, pois é muito bom saber o q vcs pensam...**


	2. Revelações

**Capítulo dois - Revelações**

'-Chegamos!-disse Blaise.

'-Ah! Que lugar mais lindo...- disse Marisa, assim que adentrou ao restaurante italiano.

'-É...- disse Virgínia, com cara de tédio ao comentário da amiga, fato que não passou despercebido por Draco.

Realmente, o lugar era bonito. As paredes em estilo rústico, o cheiro delicado de rosas, das quais estavam espalhadas por todo o lugar. Um violino dava sonoridade ao ambiente, por vezes também tocava o saxofone. Uma grande fonte na entrada, da qual na saída o cliente fazia o seu pedido e jogava uma moeda. Na maioria das vezes, os pedidos eram iguais pedidos como, casarem, serem felizes juntos, tudo muito...Meloso. A meia luz, o que dava o toque final, ao romantismo. Com certeza, um ótimo lugar para se levar uma pessoa que se estar junto. Ótimo para Blaise e Marisa. Mas e ela? E o malfoy? Os dois?

As horas passaram voando, para seu alívio, porém estava desconfortável. A maneira como o Malfoy a olhava, estava deixando desconcertada. Ele tinha aquele olhar fixo, frio e constante, pousado nela, chegava a dar arrepio. Outra coisa que não lhe saia da cabeça era a razão do Zabini não a chamar de Weasley, muito estranho, mas até preferia assim, sem muitas formalidade. Estava devaneando sobre tudo que tinha lhe ocorrido nessas ultimas horas, quando de repente, uma voz lhe tira da sua concentração.

'-Virgínia?- era uma voz arrastada, e arrogante, era a voz de Draco Malfoy.

'-Hum...Oi!- só neste momento percebeu que a amiga e Zabine estavam dançando na "pista".

'-Sabe, estava aqui pensando, esse lugar não é o que eu chamaria de um lugar muito bom para nós dois, se é que me entende. Porém isso não significa que não possamos nos divertir.- disse com a sua melhor voz de sedutor.

'-E?

'-Dança?

'-Por que não!

Mesmo que não quisesse dançar com ele, não tinha outra opção. Não poderia negar, ele não entenderia nada. E também não agüentava mais ficar naquela mesa sem fazer nada. O pior foi ter que sentir o cheiro dele, não que cheirasse ruim , para seu desespero aquele cheiro era entorpecente puro. Fora à sensação maravilhosa de ter o corpo dele no seu.

'-Você é sempre quieta, ou é a companhia que não está ajudando?- disse ao ouvido, para provoca-la.

'-Não é isso, estou um pouco cansada. – respondeu calmamente.

'-Se quiser podemos voltar para a mesa.

'-Acho melhor não, vamos atrapalhar o casal.- apontando para a mesa, que agora estava ocupada, por Blaise e Marisa.

'-É você tem razão.- disse o loiro, olhando na direção que a ruiva apontou.

'-Sempre tenho razão.- disse convencida.

'-Modesta, não!- disse, e ambos riram.

'-Realista. Apenas realista.

'-Então, diz pra mim, o que você faz sozinha? Deixou um francês com coração partido foi?

'-Há, há...Como você sabe?- disse ainda sorrindo, o que fez o loiro, acha-la ainda mais bonita.

'-Não sei, apenas imagino.- respondeu sorrindo.

'-Então, imagina errado. Não deixei nem um francês, alemão, nem nada...

'-Mas com certeza deixou um inglês...

'-Também não.

'-Mas vai me deixar não vai?- disse fazendo a sua melhor cara de inocente.

'-Não, como posso deixar alguém, que nada tenho?- respondeu sarcasticamente.

'-Não tem por que não quer...

'-Isso é uma proposta?

'-Mais ou menos. É mais uma espécie de ordem natural. Afinal, quem não quer um homem tão lindo e perfeito quanto eu?

'-Modesto, não?

'-Realista, apenas realista.

'-Acho que já ouvi isto antes.

'-É foi uma certa loira de olhos amendoados que deve ter dito.- ela riu, como comentário, logo, voltaram para a mesa.

'-Que bom que vocês se entenderam...- disse Blaise casualmente.

'-É que bom, pois a Virgínia não é fácil!.- Todos riram, exceto Gina.- completou Marisa.

'-Não é bem assim, é que não sei não gosto muito dos franceses, a partir daí denominaram-me de anti-social. O que de fato, é uma mentira.

'-Concordo!- disse o loiro olhando de forma provocante. Os outros dois entendendo o recado, fizeram a sua parte.

'-Virgínia, não se importaria se o Draco a levasse, é que a muito queria ter com a minha noiva.

'-É não quero incomodar, pego um táxi e...

'-Você vai comigo!

Já no carro, não podia pensar no quanto estava sendo inconseqüente, passara a noite inteira a jogar charme para um Malfoy, tudo bem que era difícil resistir a tentação, mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de sair com ele. Tudo bem que esses dois últimos anos ela havia feito as maiorias loucuras, mas essa loucura ela não podia fazer...

Apesar dos problemas, tinha que ter a sua válvula de escape e, aquela loira com cara de travessa, poderia ser ela. Realmente, teria que agradecer ao Zabini há muito não conhecia mulheres assim: rosto puro e corpo diabólico. Justamente o que o enlouquecia, nos padrões Malfoy ela era bem feitinha. Loira, Bonita, sociável, fina, rica, e provavelmente puro sangue, apesar de não se lembrar da família dela. Molly? Nome estranho para ser de família, pelo menos não era trouxa, e para uma noite dava para o gasto.

'-Chegamos!- disse o loiro.

'-É ...Obrigada por ter me trazido. Não sei como lhe agradecer.- disse simplesmente, se arrependendo depois.

'-Mas eu sei. Que tal você me mostrar sua suíte. Vendo a cara de horror da loira.

'-Completou.- Sem segundas intenções, é claro.

'-Como você quer que eu confie em um sonserino?- disse rapidamente, querendo que ele fosse embora.

'-Sonserino? Como você sabe? Não me diga que estudou em Hogwarts.

'-Estudei.- respondeu unicamente.

'-Você era sonserina, suponho?

'-Não, grifinória.- não pode deixar de rir ao ver a careta do loiro.

'-Hum...Temos quase a mesma idade, o que me leva crer que cheguei a te conhecer, mas a questão é que não me lembro de você.

'-Mas lembra da minha família, tenho certeza.- disse querendo dar um fim de uma vez por todas a aquela conversa.

'-Sua família? Não.

'-Meu nome é Virgínia Molly **_Weasley_**.- disse abrindo a porta do carro.

'-Como assim Weasley? Não estou entendendo a brincadeira!- disse o loiro impaciente com tudo.

'-Acho que não preciso desenhar para entenderes!- respondeu ácida.

'-Mas Weasleys são ruivos e pobres e...

'-Chega! Estou farta! Muito obrigado, por me trazer, mas saiba que sou sim uma Weasley, a mesma que te estuporou, a mesma que seu pai desgraçou no primeiro ano. Agora que já sabe pode ir embora, a não ser que queira dizer o quanto sou pobre, insignificante e...

Não pode dizer mais nada, logo sentiu ser pressionada no carro, mãos abeis em sua cintura, e uma fusão de gostos: estava beijando Draco Malfoy. Para seu desespero, ele beijava como ninguém e, cada vez mais sentia o calor invadir o seu corpo. Estavam no meio da rua, se beijando como loucos...E ainda por cima ele era seu inimigo e, isso era totalmente errado, o que fazia ser mais gostoso. Gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele em sua barriga, frias, porém sabiam o caminho exato por onde percorrer. Arfadas, mordidas...

'-Você...Está...louco?- disse tentando regular a respiração.

'-Você quis tanto quanto eu.-respondeu calmamente.

'-Eu já disse, sou uma Weasley pode perguntar ao Zabini.

'-Não duvido disso, mas isso não me impede em nada de beijar-te.

'-Como não? Você não me suporta, eu não te suporto. Simples não?

'-Você me quer, eu **TE** quero. Simples , não?

'-Infelizmente, não podemos ter tudo que queremos.- disse deixando o loiro pra trás.

'-Isso é o que nós vamos ver!- murmurou para si, vendo ela longe.

A única certeza que os dois tinham era de que essa noite fora sem dúvida a mais estranha por qual eles passaram. De uma certa forma, não podiam negar a atração que sentiam, era algo muito forte, inexplicável e novo. Apesar de ter fama de aventureira, Virgínia não era assim, mulher de ficar com um homem sabendo que não teria futuro, mesmo com toda a energia que tinha, ela sempre quis ter uma vida como a dos seus pais. Draco estava meio confuso, tinha acabado de ir contra os seus princípios, havia beijado uma Weasley, tudo por culpa do Zabini, que não havia avisado quem era ela. E o pior é que tinha gostado, era tão impulsiva, tinha uma energia fora do comum, o que o deixava bem "animado". O desejo falou mais alto no momento que a viu, ali gritando com ele, como nenhuma das suas amantes fizeram. Ela tinha um brilho no olhar. Era desafiador. Um desafio que agora seria sua diversão...

**Final do segundo capítulo**

N/A: Oi gente, eu sei q pode parecer um pouco confuso de inicio, mas essa fic vai ser bem legal. È a minha segunda, q é simultânea com a primeira, apesar da primeira estar bem mais a frente, eu não sei o final dela quanto a essa o enredo já está pronto!

Ahhhh! VC q escreve fanfic, jah teve problemas com o ff? Jah tentou postar e ele comeu seus caps, ou entaum simplesmente apagou sua nota? Ele não te deixa usar travessões em paz? Vc chega a ter pesadelos na noite véspera de postar cap? Então vc eh uma autora desesperada como nós! Eu e a Tataya Black estamos montando uma associação : o MAPRUFF (Movimento das Autoras (os) Pela Reforma Urgente do FF), interessadas entrem em contato com a gente! Pela liberdade de escrita! Entrem em contato!

Agora, resposta das Reviews:

**Bela Malfoy: **Q bom q vc gostou do Draco! Ele realmente é o q há! Estou tentando ao máximo dar a vcs a visão q tenho dele, apesar q vc pensarão q ele é bom, mas depois vc verão a verdade, rs,rs ( deixa eu calar meus dedinhos antes q eu diga mais do que devo )

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Pode deixar não demorarei a atualizar, mas tbm não vai pensando q ele vai ser um amor com ela, a minha intenção é q isso fique bem dramático...opa! de novo falei o q não devia...

**Franinha Malfoy;** Realmente eu li Serpent'Bride, na verdade, é a minha fic preferida, mas essa e "o que na verdade somos" não terá muitas semelhanças com a da Reiko, a não ser na definição de q o Draco é mulherengo e td de bom, mas isso tem em todas as fics! Te encontro no msn! Rs,rs E a parte dela ser loira é justamente para dar o não reconhecimento dele de cara!

**Bjinhos a todas vcs q comentaram e minha amiga preguiçosa , bjinho Nathy**

**Continuem comentando, sem vcs não sou nada ( q dramático!)**

Gente o meu msn é: se esqueçam das reviews, aproveitem é de grátis, quanto mais vcs mandam mais rápido eu atualizo...Faça sua boa ação, me deixe feliz ; D


	3. Loucura

**Capítulo III- loucura.**

O que está acontecendo? Não realmente eu não sei o que fiz para merecer isso. Devo ter grudado chiclete na varinha de Merlin, só pode! Era o que pensava Gina, ao ver entrar uma série de ramalhetes de rosas vermelhas, não que ela não gostasse de flores, mas que a pessoa que havia as mandado, fazia isso por implicância. Há uns meses recebia cartões, nada muito meloso, pelo contrário, era de extremo bom gosto, parecia que a conhecia. Fora os cartões, recebia bombons e algumas visitas daquele loiro aguado...

Se não bastasse estar atolada com o novo trabalho n'O Profeta Diário, teria que dar atenção, ou melhor, enxotar aquela coisa...O pior mesmo era ter que ouvir coisas do tipo "Que romântico!", "Quem dera estar em seu lugar", ou o que mais a irritava, "Como ele é lindo".

Realmente tinha que admitir, o cara era muito bonito mesmo, chamava atenção de todas as mulheres por onde passava, mas sabia que ele só estava fazendo isso para humilha-la, mal ele sabia que ela não era mais nenhuma menininha para cair nessas cantadas baratas.

Agora, teria que enfrentar os olhares maldosos e invejosos daquelas mulheres em cima de si, afinal de contas, queriam estar no seu lugar. O que a deixava em maus lençóis. Não podia contar com quase ninguém no seu trabalho, tirando Brian Cohen, um homem do setor de economia, que freqüentemente conversava com ela. Tinham quase a mesma idade, sendo uns dois anos mais velho, era o único que entendia seu relacionamento com Malfoy não tinham nada haver, até por que parecia que tinha um certo interesse pela loira, o que era fato não conhecido por ela.

'-Que maldade! É assim que você trata os presentes que dou? Se não gostas de rosa, podias ter me dito. Sabia que essas são encantadas para durarem mais? Por isso são mais bonitas... são raras!- disse Draco Malfoy acomodando-se no escritório apertado da ruiva.

'-O que faz aqui? Eu não já disse pra você não me procurar mais?- disse áspera.

'-Pare de se enganar, sei muito bem que estava morta de saudades de mim. Vai... confessa! Ficar retraindo sentimento não faz bem sabia?

'-Olha aqui, quero que saias agora do meu escritório, ouviu bem!

'-Ouvi cada palavra de sua voz melodiosa, até na voz consegues ser perfeita.

'-Malfoy, não me faça perder a cabeça...- disse de pé olhando com fúria.

'-Mas é isso que quero... que você perca a cabeça...- disse aproximando-se perigosamente da ruiva.

'-Saia de perto de mim, seu doente!- era tarde ele estava a pressionando contra a mesa.

'-Malfoy me solta.

'-Você não quer que eu te solte, não agora. Sei o que você quer, _Virgínia._

'-Não precisou muito para saber do que ele estava falando, pois logo os seus lábios foram tomados pelos dele. E mais uma vez um arrepio serpenteou a espinha. Era estranho, parecia que ele sabia exatamente como a beijar, nunca ninguém havia a beijado daquela forma, tão...Profunda. E por incrível que pareça, gostava muito dos beijos dele. Beijos por que desde o dia que eles se beijaram, frente ao hotel, cada encontro, um beijo. Coisa que a deixava visivelmente constrangida, sempre ele dizia a mesma coisa, "Está vendo loirinha, não adianta você tentar escapar de mim, queres tanto quanto eu".

'-Ah! – um grito fino, atrapalhou o momento.

'-Peço desculpa, devia ter batido antes.- disse uma das estagiarias ao entrar e deparar-se com a Virginia em cima da mesa e o Malfoy a beijando ferozmente.

'-Sem problema. Então?- disse tentando não corar diante da situação.

'-Vim entregar-te a licença de abertura dos bens de...Luna Lovegood, seu pai mandou lhe entregar.

'-Obrigada.- disse ainda constrangida. E mais aliviada ao ver a jovem ir embora.

'-Está vendo! Se tivesse saído comigo, isso não aconteceria, estaríamos em lugar mais privado e, bem, não seriamos interrompidos.- finalizou dano um de seus olhares apreciativos

'-Poupe-me! Estou farta de ter que te aturar sempre. Esta proibida a sua entrada aqui.

'-Poupe-me você! Primeiro: tenho influência, entro em qualquer lugar; segundo: não vou ficar correndo atrás de uma Weasley cabeça dura e terceiro: sei que você me quer, tanto quanto eu te quero.

'-Porcaria! O que faço para deixares de me perturbar?- disse impaciente.

Silêncio. Ele olhava minuciosamente cada por menor do corpo da loira. Parando nos seios, deixando-se devanear a vontade, logo o seu corpo reagiria a aquela visão;

'-Nem pensas em pedir-mês isso!- disse batendo a mão na mesa.

'-Pedir o que?- perguntou confuso, mas logo entendeu, e lançou-lhe um sorriso divertido -Não penses maldade, não é por que você quer tanto, que eu quero. Sou um homem de família.

'-Odeio-te!- disse brava.

'-Acho que não é hora para declarações de amor.- disse sarcástico

'-Diz lá o que queres?

'-Quero que saias para jantar comigo.- disse a cercando contra a mesa.

'-Afasta-te e respondo.

'-Não, não consigo afastar-me de ti...

'-Sai...

Mais uma vez naquele dia, beijaram-se. Mais um beijo sem pudor algum. Ele a beijava como nunca, por vezes descia as mãos ao quadril dela, arrancando-lhes suspiros. Ela massageava a nuca dele, ouvia as arfadas e gemidos trocados por eles. Sentia calor muito calor, queria livrar-se daquela roupa...De repente tudo parou. Ele afastou-se dela e disse:

'-Aceito isso, como um sim.

'-Como quiseres, desde que eu não tenha que vê-lo mais.

'-As oito a buscarei.

'-Ok.- disse virada de costas para ele, no momento estava descabelada, com a saia levantada e ruborizada. Na visão dele: perfeita.

Estava de frente ao espelho, não acreditava ainda que estava indo ao encontro de Malfoy. Não entendia esse frio na barriga, nem mesmo a ansiedade de saber qual seria a reação de vê-la como estava. Realmente havia caprichado no seu visual. Estava impecável, mas se ia sair com ele tinha que estar à altura...

Vestia um vestido simples vermelho escuro, que ia até a metade da coxa, decote reto, sem brilhos, bonito pela simplicidade. Acessórios pretos, o que realçava o contraste dessas cores com a pele alva. Maquiagem pouco carregada, mas expressiva. Estava bonita, não podia negar esses anos lhe fizeram bem. Porém o que estava a incomodando era o fato de ter se arrumado para agradá-lo...

Batidas na porta, desespero: Draco Malfoy.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com a figura alta e magnífica do loiro. Não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto ele lhe atrai daquele jeito, tão...Perigoso.

Sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto, ao perceber a olhada minuciosa que lhe deu.

'-Então, já está pronta?- perguntou sedutoramente ao ouvido

'-Sim. Pra onde vamos?- perguntou arrogante.

'-Você verá.- disse dando o braço para ela, que reusou.

'-Exijo que me contes agora!- disse cruzando os braços.

'-Vamos jantar em restaurante perto daqui, abriu há pouco tempo e, já foi considerado um dos melhores lugares do mundo mágico. Apenas pessoas como nós freqüentam este tipo de lugar. Satisfeita!- disse sarcástico.

'-Não, vou a um lugar ótimo, com uma pessoa desagradável.

'-Pelo menos, finja que me suporta, _querida.- _disse estendendo a mão , em fim ela havia a aceitado.

'-Lembre-se que a partir desta noite, nunca mais me perturbaras.- disse com um sorriso dissimulado.

'-Correção, a partir desta noite nunca mais iras querer sair de perto de mim.- disse malicioso.

'-Pense como quiser. Iluda-se, pois sou um pomo muito ágil para você alcançar.

'-Gosto de desafios.- respondeu, abrindo a porta do carro.

'-Oh! Que cavalheiro!- ironizou. Apenas sorriu com o comentário da ruiva.

Não podia negar, o nome Malfoy abria portas. E por onde eles passavam, ouvia-se sorrisos e suspiros de mulher, fora os olhares curiosos, com certeza, isso daria uma bela reportagem, Malfoy e Weasley, juntos! Perfeito! Estava perdida, maldita hora que não resistiu, e deu confiança pra ele...

'-O que vão querer?- perguntou uma jovem, olhando timidamente para ele, que parecia não ligar, talvez fosse pelo fato de isso ser normal para ele.

'-A escolha é sua, afinal moraste tanto tempo na França.- disse segurando a mão, da então loira. Fez o pedido e o deixou escolher o que beber.

'-Ótima escolha, Senhor.- saiu a jovem sorrindo.

'-Pode tirar a mão de cima da minha.- disse asperamente.

'-Posso, mas não quero.- disse sorrindo de uma forma que derreteria o monte Everest.

'-Você é muito irritante.- disse revirando os olhos.

'-E você é linda. E a propósito, fica ainda mais, com essa cores. Digamos, perfeita!- disse a varrendo com o olhar, o que a fez corar, para satisfação do loiro.

'-Está tentando me seduzir é?- disse juntando o resto alto controle que sobrara.

'-Depende, você é seduzível?.- indagou.

'-Não.- respondeu sorrindo.

'-Agora, vamos ver daqui a umas taças desse vinho.- disse debochado assim que foram servidos.

'-Eu ao contrario de você, tenho controle.

'-Duvido, que tenha controle se estivéssemos só nós dois.

'-Não seja pretensioso.- ralhou.

'-Vamos ver quem é o pretensioso aqui, srta Cabelos de Sol.

'-Que romântico!- ironizou.

'-Duas horas depois de muita conversa e "elogios" trocados.

'-Ah! Minhoca Albina.

'-Weasley adoradora de trouxas.

'-Perdedor!

'-Não acredito, que estou interessado em uma mulher, que ainda não cresceu.

'-Eu? Poupe-me!- disse saído rapidamente, com Draco em seu encalço.

'-Hei! Nem pense em me deixar sozinho. Planejei está noite, e você não vai estragar.- disse fora do restaurante

'-Você é um estúpido.

'-E você está bêbada.- disse a envolvendo do frio da rua.

Solta-me!- disse fazendo bico.

'-Depois diz que não parece uma criança.- disse ele sorrindo.

'-Não sou!- retrucou brava.

'-Então me prova?- disse com os olhos cintilando.

O que veio não era esperado, pelo loiro, o que o deixou em estado de choque. Ela o beijou. Não era um beijo qualquer, era um beijo que só uma mulher pode dar a um homem, um beijo que parecia conter fogo nas línguas, convidativo para o pecado. Depois disso, a única coisa que se lembrou foi de ter entrado em hotel, às pressas. Sem fôlego, o que ele não imaginava era de como ela era sedutora, o beijava de uma forma tão desesperada, fazia loucuras, talvez fosse pelo efeito do álcool. Se fosse, agradeceria eternamente, aquela noite seria longa...

Sentia as mãos dela, correndo por toda à parte, os corpos colados, roçando-se, gemidos, arfadas e muito prazer. Um fogo intenso, que quando mais se tocavam mais queria se sentir, uma dança envolvente, que os deixaram no ápice. O que ele tanto queria estava acontecendo, meses de espera valeram a pena.

**Final do Capítulo III**

N/A:Ufa! Bem não me matem pelo final deste capítulo escrevi ele faz um bem tempo não lembrava mais disso... Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vcs quanto a ter uma NC, pois já fiz uma para essa fic, mas se não gostarem não publico, corto, sei lá mas preciso saber:

Querem ou não NC?

Bom isso, são vcs q decidiram!

Respostas as minhas reviews queridas:

**Tataya: **O título era pra ser " COME AS YOU ARE" , mas na hora mudei de idéia. Bem ela ser loira, isso vai mudar em breve, mas por enquanto loira! E quanto vc ter lido o último, o cap 5, q é bem...ui,ui,ui...agora vc vai entender um pouco mais! E não vai boiar na história...Bjos

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Vc queria beijos,não? É pelo visto coloquei algumas coisinhas a mais...espero q não ligue se eu colocar uma NC! Espero q goste! Bjinhos e MUITO obrigada!

**Ly: **Espero q goste desse capítulo, já q vc gostou da cena do carro, vai gostar da mesa tbm, rs,rs...Mais uma vez digo, q a Ginny não vai ficar loira. Aproveite bem esses capítulos felizes...Bjus! Obrigada pela força!

N/A:Pessoas! Quero reviews! Desde de já agradeço a todos os comentários, vcs não sabem o como é bom contar com vc...

Quem quiser pode me encontrar pelo msn: rafamalphotter arroba hotmail ponto com

Até a próxima! Bjinhos


	4. Formulando Planos

Capítulo Quarto - Formulando planos.

Acordou e sentiu tudo a sua volta rodar, com certeza havia bebido demais. Nem se lembrava onde estava, mas sentiu um peso em cima de si, abriu ainda mais os olhos e deparou-se com tudo que não queria ver: rosto tranqüilo, respiração pesada, corpo definido, cabelos loiro de platina sobre a face... Draco Malfoy. Aos poucos se lembrou da noite anterior. De como havia bebido, dos olhares dissimulados dele, da vontade irrefreável de senti-lo, e foi isso que fez.

Sabia que estava um pouco "alegre", afinal havia bebido umas taças de vinho e, depois de firewhisk, o que a fez ficar mais solta, fazer o que queria. Agora estava ali, com aquela imagem em cima de si, e para piorar a noite tinha sido

M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A.

Como ele podia saber exatamente o que fazer? Ela não sabia, a única certeza era que tinha se perdido completamente naqueles toques suaves e provocantes, várias vezes, mal tinham dormido, realmente ele merecia ter a fama que tinha, se alguma coisa ele tinha de bom, com certeza seria essa.

Levantou cuidadosamente para não acorda-lo, tomou um banho rápido observando as marcas em seu corpo, dando um sorriso involuntário. Vestiu-se e saiu. Não queria vê-lo, ainda mais depois de TUDO, ou melhor, não sabia qual seria sua reação ao vê-lo, quem sabe repetir a dose.

§§§§§§§§§

Ele acordou tarde em uma cama que não era a sua, olhou assustado para o lugar, lembrou-se como foi parar lá, e com quem, o que fez com que levantasse para procurar sua companheira, mas para seu espanto ela já não mais se encontrava lá.

Depois daquela noite deliciosa, ela foi embora. Se antes pensava que ela era um desafio, agora tinha certeza. Mesmo depois de uma noite inteira "juntos", ela havia o deixado sem dizer nada. Uma mulher diferente das outras, o que fazia seu desejo aumentar ainda mais. Queria poder domar essa loirinha, e faria. Agora que ele provou a dose não poderia a largar assim. Estava sedento por mais, por ela...

§§§§§

Uma semana se passou. Nenhuma noticia dele, apenas tinha recebido uma rosa com um bilhete dentro.

"_A noite foi maravilhosa, não vou desistir fácil. Nos veremos em breve!"_

_D.M". _

De certo, ela o veria hoje, afinal de contas, era a festa de aniversário da Marisa, noiva do Blaise. Seu estômago dava voltas e voltas, toda noite sonhava com as mãos dele percorrendo o seu corpo, a língua ávida percorrendo caminhos nunca tão bem percorridos, sonhos que a deixavam perturbada e com uma vontade louca de encontrá-lo.

Draco estava de frente para o espelho, com um sorriso de escárnio.

"_Hoje novamente a Weasley será minha", _ele pensava, antes de uma voz o tirar de seus devaneios.

'- Draco?- era Blaise, o chamando.

'-Fala, Zabini.

'-O que tenho par falar não é muito agradável. - disse o moreno tentando medir as palavras.

'-O que foi dessa vez?- perguntou o loiro com visível impaciência.

'-Bem, a sua mansão será confiscada dentro de duas semanas. Tentei recorrer, mas não deu. - com isso o loiro abaixou cabeça tentando reprimir a vontade de gritar.

'-Agora estou perdido. - disse calmamente.

'-Nem tanto, você não está de caso com a Weasley?

'-O que tem? Ela não pode fazer nada, só serve como escape. - respondeu.

'-Não é isso, você não entende?- perguntou, e vendo a cara de incompreensão do loiro, continuou - O pai dela é ministro, quem sabe se você a namorasse, ele abriria logo o processo de liberação, afinal de contas não iria deixar o genrinho sem nada, não é mesmo? Como deixaria o futuro pai de seus netos na miséria?

'-Hum... Até que não é má idéia, afinal a Virgínia é muito _boa. _Mas acho que ele não iria se importar comigo, já que a Weasley é muito rica e tudo mais...

'-Melhor ainda, enquanto ele pensa em te livrar da pobreza, ela cuida dos seus luxos.

'-Nossa! Quem diria, você está me aconselhado a ser cafetão dela. - disse sarcástico.

'-Entenda como quiser, mas seria só por um tempo. - disse ajeitando sua gravata em frente ao espelho.

'-Sei... Só que há um problema, a loirinha não é nem um pouco fácil de se lidar. Acredita que mesmo tendo dormido comigo, me deixou na saudade no dia seguinte!

'-É, não será fácil.

'-É, mas eu não tenho opção. E além do mais, vou poder juntar o útil ao agradável.

§§§§§§§

'-Confessa, isso é perseguição!- disse Virgínia alterada, batendo a mão na mesa em que estava sentada na festa de aniversário de Marisa

'-Loirinha, não é perseguição. Estou atrás do que é meu! - disse segurando a mão da mulher que ainda estava sobre a mesa.

'-O que é seu? Eu? Você só pode estar louco, é isso! Está louco, só pode!- disse com um falso ar de compreensão.

'-Sim, estou louco. Mas isso você já sabia, afinal a culpa é sua.

'-Merlim! Mereço! - disse revirando os olhos.

'-Merece. Somos perfeitos um pro outro. Somos bonitos, temos classe, e sozinhos nos completamos muito bem, se é que me entende. - olhando-a com malícia.

'-Não entendo nada. Eu sou uma Weasley, você é um Malfoy. Nos odiamos e você sabe muito bem disso. E outra, você me prometeu largar do meu pé naquela noite, então assim vai ter que fazer.

'-Bravo! Acabou!- disse sarcástico, e continuou.- Você é uma Weasley e eu sou um Malfoy, óbvio! E nós não nos odiamos, apenas somos diferentes, o suficiente para se completar. E quanto a minha promessa, eu cumpri, não te procurei essa semana. Porém tenho que lembra-la que na última noite você deixou bem claro que não queria que eu fosse...

'-Bem, o que aconteceu foi que eu não estava consciente, duas garrafas de vinho e três copos de firewhisk ajudam muito a cometer erros e...

'-E você quis! Não adianta dizer estava bêbada. Sei que você queria assim que demos o primeiro beijo.

'-Não! Eu não quis!- disse possessa de raiva.

'-Está bem, não vou ficar implorando. Nem ao menos esperando por uma pessoa como você! Cuidado, pra não mudar de idéia tarde demais.

'-Sei... Você está gostando de mim. Francamente! Pensas que sou uma idiota pra acreditar nessa historinha de que foi maravilhosa à noite, que minha beleza ofusca a das rosas. Saiba que não sou essas vagabundas que dormem com você, nem tampouco as inocentes que acreditam em meios nadas.

'-Claro que não, é aquela que não acredita em nada, e me faz) perder tempo. Você sabe muito bem que não estou mentindo, aquela noite não foi uma mentira, pelo menos não para mim. - então ele saiu da mesa, a deixando confusa.)

"_Loirinha mais complicada! E mais linda... Merlin! No que estou pensando? Ela está afetando demais a minha cabeça. Deve ser pelo fato de que nenhuma mulher me dispensou depois de uma noite em meus lençóis. O que faço para tê-la?"._

Parecia que Merlin havia o ouvido, instantaneamente apareceu uma morena a sua frente. Devia ter no máximo dezoito anos, um rosto angelical, olhos muito escuros como seus cabelos, que pareciam um manto negro de seda, que contrastava com a pele pálida. Ótima! Lançava olhares na direção do loiro, bem atrevida, não deixou de pensar. Seria ela a fazer ciúmes a loirinha.

'-Gostaria de dançar?- perguntou olhando a maliciosamente.

'-Mas é claro- respondeu eufórica.

'-Você é o Malfoy, amigo do Zabini. Não é mesmo!- perguntou com uma voz extremamente sedutora, chegando a ficar vulgar.

'-Sim. E você é?- perguntou a segurando mais forte.

'-Malthis. Amanda Malthis. - disse no ouvido do loiro - Mas pode me chamar de Amanda, Malfoy.

'-Amanda me chame por Draco, afinal não fica bem as mulheres com que eu saio, me chamarem pelo sobrenome. - disse arrogantemente, o que não assustou nem um pouco a mulher a sua frente.

'-É mesmo... - disse, descendo mão pelo peito do homem.

'-Não aqui, venha!- disse olhando sorridente na direção da mesa da loira.

§§§§§§§

'-Virgínia, você nem imagina como ficou o meu vestido. Ai! Não vejo a hora de me casar!- suspirou. - Nossa! Nunca me imaginei dizendo isso, mas quando conheci o Blaise... Foi um choque, é perfeito tudo entre nós...

Estavam sentadas cerca de vinte minutos e, Marisa listava as qualidades e defeitos de Zabini. Como deveria ser a sua vida como casada... Até que uma coisa chamou atenção do outro lado do salão: Draco Malfoy saindo de mãos dadas com uma morena.

'-Caramba! O Malfoy não perde tempo! Já está dando em cima da afilhada da minha mãe, se bem que ela realmente é muito bonita.

'-É... Não perde tempo.- disse a loira mais para si do que para a mulher a sua frente.

'-Do que vocês estão fofocando aí, heim!- perguntou uma voz masculina atrás das duas.

'-Aí! Blaise, Que mania! Não estávamos fofocando, isso é feio! Estávamos apenas comentando sobre a festa...

'-E quem é a vitima?

'-Há, há ... Muito engraçado, a vitima é seu querido amiguinho que não perde tempo. Atacando a afilhada da minha mãe.

'-Hum... Bonitinha ela.

'-Bonitinha mesmo, têm 17 anos. Uma mocinha ainda.

'-Mocinha? Pode até ser, mas a partir desta noite, ela deixará de ser. - disse sarcástico.

'-Blaise Zabini! Você está falando besteiras e, mais você está perto de duas moças de família, e não das vagabundas das suas amigas.

'-Está bem. Desculpa ta! Desculpa-me também, Virgínia.

'-Não por isso. - disse alheia a todos, estava com muita raiva para pensar.

"_Pode até ser, mas a partir desta noite, ela deixará de ser. O que ele estava querendo dizer com isso? Nem quero pensar... Aquele idiota! Aí... Dorme comigo e agora pega essa ninfeta ai... Também nem ligo mesmo, afinal de contas, se eu o quisesse, eu o teria!"_

'-Vi, assim vai ficar bêbada mulher.- disse Marisa referindo-se a quarta taça de champanhe tomada pela loira.

'-Hum...Vou parar. - e olhou para os lados procurando por "alguém".

'-Malfoy? -perguntou Marisa.

'-O que tem este traste?- perguntou com uma raiva contida.

'-É ele o motivo do seu mau humor, Não é? Sabia que você sentia-se atraída por ele.

'-Não, eu não o suporto. - disse tentando se convencer disso.

'-Não minta para mim. É impossível não suporta um homem daqueles.

'-Deixa o Zabini ouvir-te falando assim...

'-A sério, você está cometendo o erro que cometi, não queria ficar de maneira alguma com o Blaise. E no que deu? Agora, vou casar...

'-Ah! E era suposto eu me casar com aquele estúpido?

'-Isso só quem pode responder é você! Duvido que não quisesse estar agora no lugar da Amanda, sentido os toques dele. Cuidado para não mudar de idéia tarde demais.

'-Mais uma vez. - disse para si.

'-Não entendi?

'-Marisa, acabaste de dizer o mesmo que ele disse-me mais cedo.

Não disse? Pensa bem!- disse dando um beijo na testa da amiga, saindo da mesa.

"_...aquela noite não foi uma mentira, pelo menos não para mim."_

"_Cuidado, para não mudar de idéia tarde demais"._

"_Maldito! Deixa-me confusa! Chega! Já sei o que farei..."._

Saiu da mesa a passos largos em direção à amiga. Definitivamente havia tomado a sua posição, agora não iria voltar atrás.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

'-Onde você está me levando, Draco?- perguntou depois de ser arrastada da festa.

'-Para onde você quer ir.- disse abrindo a porta de uma saleta na Mansão Zabini.

'-Mas isso é uma saleta.- disse ela olhando o lugar.

'-Exatamente!- disse o loiro a pressionando contra o sofá.

'-Mas eu pensei que fossemos para o seu quarto. - disse beijando o pescoço alvo do loiro.

'-Não, aqui está bom. - disse tirando a alça do vestido e, lambendo de leve o ombro da morena.

'-Hum... Aqui... Não seria... Um... Lugar... Apropriado... - disse, aos suspiros.

Fica calma, ninguém vai entrar.- disse olhando nos olhos dela, que suspirou.- confia em mim, Amanda.

"_Ninguém vai entrar... Somente a MINHA loirinha. E aí, eu vou para o quarto... Pena não poder levar as duas... Se bem que com a Weasley isso não é necessário...". _

Fim do 4º Capitulo.

N/A: Olá pessoas! Fiquei espantada com vcs, pensei q ngm ia concordar com uma N/C mas pelo visto, vcs gostam, né! Eu tbm adoro, saibam q ela já está escrita é o proximo capítulo, ou seja semana que vem, ela estará aqui e vcs poderão me dizer o q acham dela! Espero q gostem!

Agradecimentos Especias:

**Tataya Black:** Miga! Só falta uma semana para o Potter Rio vai ser td de bom. Além disso, obrigada por me auxiliar no mundo das fics, vc sabe q eu só leio D/G, só escrevo D/G e só AMO D/G , msm assim li Draco Sinister, odeio a Hermione, odeio a Emma Watson, ainda mais ler uma fic q ela é a tal, mesmo assim gostei da experiência tenho esperanças q a autora tenha colocado D/G no fim de tudo! Bjinhos miga!

Viva Draco e Gina!

**Franinha:** Poxa! Eu prometo q o próximo capítulo eu vou terminar bem certinho, pode deixar, farei ao máximo pra não decepciona-la, e pode deixar q eu vou atualizar na quinta, promessa é divida! Mas bem vai se acostumando com as minhas maldades, haverão capítulos bem tristes, não por agora, mas terão! Bjos, fofa!

**Kathy Parteno Gryffindor:** Bom já q vc tbm concordou com a N/C eu vou publicá-la no prox. capítulo, espero q seja do seu agrado, estou meio insegura é a segunda que escrevo, mas é a primeira q vou publicar, vamos ver no que vai dar!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Obrigada! E quanto a NC já está feita, semana q vem eu publico, talvez na quinta, não sei ainda, mas será logo, espero q vc goste! Bjinhos, linda!

**Nathyzinha Malfoy**: Fico feliz por vc gostar da minha Gina e do meu Draco, e mais ainda por vc querer N/C! Adoro escrever essas cenas, não sei na prática, então coloco a teoria no papel! Espero q gostes, bjaum!

**Miaka:** Bem o Draco realmente é um interesseiro! Mas ele gosta da Gina, não o gostar como AH! Ela é tudo pra mim! Mas é um gostar do tipo; Ainda vou dominá-la. Quanto a ela nem imaginar na possibilidade dele ter interesse no dinheiro dela, é pq ela pensa que ele tem MUITO dinheiro, o que é verdade, mas está tudo confiscado por enquanto, mas como bom Malfoy, ele não iria querer ter isso exposto pra todos! Mas quanto a noite q eles tiveram, bem eu acho q a bebida só a ajudou a concluir o q tanto queria, e pelo visto ela não o odiou...Bjos e continue comentando!

**Phoenix Eldar:** Obrigada por ter lido amiga! E Espero q publiques logo: Harry Potter e os Elementares, vai ser tudo de bom!

**Ly:**Agora vc pode falar li primeiro q todo mundo! Vc é uma beta tão boazinha, q tenho medo de abusar de vc! Vejo q agora vc está gostando mais dessa fic, mas não se engane com o Draco ele não vale nada, eu sei q é muito bom pensar q no fundo no fundo ele gosta dela, mas ele pode até gostar mas não como devia, como nós gostaríamos, até ele realmente tomar vergonha. Bjinhos Amiga e muito mas, muito obrigada mesmo!

Comunicado Importante!

N/A2 Façam essa autora feliz! Deixem reviews, eu juro q se fosses apertarem o "Go" nada de mal vai acontecer, pelo contrário estarei aki do outro lado pulando "eh! Lembraram de mim!" Mandando maior Ainda mais, q falta pouquinho pra essa pessoa linda q vos escreve, fazer 17 aninhos! Dia 26 é o dia! Big, big é hora, é hora!

N/A3: Quem quiser me adicionar no msn me fará ainda mais feliz : rafamalphotter hotmail com

N/A 4: Leiam O q na Verdade Somos! Ela está aqui no ff, tb é D/G, e está esperando por você!

N/B: Ooooooooiê Galera! Sou a nova beta da Rafa (Ly Anne Black), e me intrometi aqui só pra comentar que ELA ESTÁ SUPER CERTA EM PEDIR REVIEWS, e agora, eu também passo a pedir por ela! Comentem! Comentem! E a NC está vindo! Eu, previlegiada, já li PRIMEIRO que vocês! Quer dizer, tirando a Tataya, que leu muito antes de todo mundo mesmo, mas eu supero! Ah, se tiver algum erro grotesco nos caps, a partir de agora vocês devem atirar as pedras _em mim, _e não na Rafa, porque a culpa será inteiramente _minha_... A não ser, é claro, que eu não tenha betado, rsrsrsrs. E leiam reforçando a O Que Na Verdade Somos, que devo estar betando também (como se isso interessasse a alguém!), e que é bem legal! Xiii, deixa eu calar meus dedinhos antes que a Rafinha me demita...

N/A 5: Gente! Minha beta não é fofa! Pois Ainda me atura no msn, conserta minhas notas, e usa de toda uma psicologia pra tentar me convencer que escrevo bem NC-17, por isso a amo tanto, viu miga!


	5. Nunca é tarde pra mudar de idéia

**Capítulo Cinco - Nunca é tarde pra mudar de idéia...**

'-Marisa? - disse a Gina tentando controlar a voz, estava nervosa.

'-Oi, espera um minuto! - dito isso, falou meias palavras com duas senhoras(,) e(-,) saiu em direção a amiga.

'-Preciso da sua ajuda!- disse olhando em volta da festa.

'-O que foi? Algum problema?- disse visivelmente preocupada.

'-Onde está o Malfoy? - perguntou baixo.

'-Acho que no quarto dele. O que você pretende fazer?

'-Eu? Nada. Vou embora. - despediu-se com um beijo. - E o Zabine? Tenho que me despedir dele.

'-Não sei onde o Blaise está. Mas acho que se não estiver aqui fora, deve estar na saleta da mansão, sabes onde é?

'-Sei, sim. - disse encaminhando para dentro da casa.

'-Blaise? - ela disse dentro de um cômodo escuro. Nenhuma resposta, continuou a andar. Até deparar-se com uma grande porta de carvalho.

'-Deve ser aqui!- exclamou para si mesma.

O que não esperava era encontrar um Draco Malfoy debruçado em cima de outra, não ali. Afinal ele não tinha seu quarto na mansão? Para piorar havia sido notada pelos dois, e enquanto a visão da menina era de constrangimento, a de Draco era de puro divertimento.

'-Eh... Desculpe-me. - disse batendo a porta. Mas não sem antes dar uma olhada de ódio para o loiro.

Correu. Não queria ficar nem mais um segundo naquele lugar, ainda lembrava-se das imagens vistas há pouco. Estava com um ódio de tudo e, para completar não conseguia parar de se imaginar naquela situação.

Descia as escadas da entrada distraidamente que quase caiu. Quase, pois no momento em que ia cair, sentiu mãos firmes a sua volta. Olhos metalizados sobre si.

'-Então é assim que te deixo?- murmurou ao ouvido da loira, que não resistindo à tentação, molhou os lábios.

'-Como?- perguntou ainda abraçada ao loiro.

_'-Transtornada_ - respondeu o loiro.

'-Não, só quando fica assim perto demais. - disse, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

'-Ciúmes?- perguntou com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

'-Não, esqueceu que agora é tarde para mudar de idéia!

'-Não, pra você nunca é tarde para mudar de idéia.

'-Então? - perguntou a loira ao ouvido dele.

'-Acho que você ainda não conheceu o meu quarto.

'-Nem vou conhecer, faço idéia das mulheres que já passaram por lá...

'-Para sua informação, nenhuma. Nunca tive namoradas sérias.

'-Isso é uma proposta?

'-Mais ou menos. É mais uma espécie de ordem natural. Afinal, quem não quer um homem tão lindo e perfeito quanto eu?

'-Acho que já ouvi isso antes... - sorriu. Puxando o loiro pela gravata.

§§§§§§§§§§

Sentiu lábios percorrem pelo seu pescoço, colo, parando na boca. Mãos massageando sua face.

'-Hum...- espreguiçou e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com íris prateadas fixas em si.

'-Dormiste bem? - perguntou, enfim beijando a loira. Respondeu com um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

'-Que horas são, Draco?

'-Já passou do almoço... - respondeu calmamente.

'-Por Merlim! Sai Draco! Preciso ir embora, tenho que acabar de fazer a matéria do jornal e...

'-Hoje é domingo, e você vai tomar o seu café que eu trouxe e depois quem sabe te deixo em casa. - disse colocando a bandeja sobre a cama.

§§§§§§

'-Pára! Agora eu preciso mesmo ir. - disse se desvencilhando do loiro.

Com um _clique_ da varinha, a água do chuveiro caiu. Embaçando a visão da loira, que logo sentiu sendo pressionada contra a parede.

'-Não acredito! Nem um banho em paz posso tomar!

'-Diz então, que não quer.

'-Idiota! - disse o puxando para um beijo sôfrego.

'-Não... Pára... Eu não quero... Assim... Não...

'-Quer sim! – disse sorrindo.

'-Pára!- disse o empurrando mais forte. - Não vamos fazer nada.

'-Está bem te deixo em casa. - disse saindo de cima da loira.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

'-O que foi?- perguntou Gina ao chegarem perto do hotel em que ela estava hospedada.

'-É que não sei o porquê de você ainda estar neste hotel, já que se quiser pode vir para minha casa. - disse tudo muito sério.

'-Sei... Mas tens que entender que tudo é _muito_ recente entre nós, fora que já estou procurando um lugar para morar. - disse calmamente, observando o fim de tarde.

'-Eu sei, mas não gosto de saber que a _minha namorada _está em um hotel frio, enquanto podia estar em uma mansão quentinha. - disse a puxando para si.

'-Não seja dramático, mal começamos o nosso relacionamento e já estais assim. - disse sorrindo.

'-Assim como?- indagou desconfiado.

'-Todo carente...

'-É, mais eu sou carente. - disse fazendo manha, fazendo-a rir.

'-Vi sua carência ontem com a... Como era o nome dela? _Amanda_? É isso! Ela e vocês lá, juntinhos, até demais.

'-Você fica irresistível quando está com ciúmes. - disse beijando o pescoço alvo dela.

'-Hum... Não estou com ciúmes...

'-E nem precisa, eu gosto de você. - olhou nos olhos da mulher e a beijou insanamente, como se quisesse em ato, dizer o que não consegui com palavras.

'-Acho que te devo uma visita a minha suíte... - disse sedutoramente ao ouvido do loiro.

'-E todos os seus trabalhos?- perguntou ao entrar no hall do hotel.

'-Há sempre um amanhã. - disse puxando escada acima.

'-Loirinha, você é muito travessa, sabia?. - disse, apertando a cintura da mulher. Roçando de leve os dois corpos.

'-Hum... E o que você me dará como punição? - disse já na porta da suíte.

'-Abre a porta que você verá!

Logo estava sendo pressionada contra a parede, e seu vestido mais uma vez foi arrancado do seu corpo.

'-Você é perfeita!- disse olhando para o corpo seminu a sua frente, sentiu o sangue dentre as pernas ferver. Precisava tê-la.

'-Poder tocar, eu deixo... - disse maliciosa, pegando a mão dele e colocando em seu seio esquerdo.

Com isso, ele enlouqueceu. Ergueu-a pressionando ainda mais contra a parede, lambendo o colo, e sugando os seios dela. Por vezes, chegava a morder o que a fazia gemer ainda mais. Sentia-se estimulado com isso, e devagarzinho foi andando com ela na direção da cama, a depositando nesta. Olhou-a por alguns instantes e um sorriso bobo surgiu na face. Ela era mesmo perfeita. Aquela pele encoberta de sardas, aqueles seios rijos, prontos para serem experimentados novamente e foi isso que fez, sugou-os fervorosamente como uma criança inocente, mas inocente este ato não tinha de nada.

Desceu a boca pela barriga, dando mordidas de leve, sentiu a respiração da loira ficar cada vez mais descompassada. Tirou delicadamente a ultima peça do corpo dela, e começou a estimulá-la. Era cada vez mais forte a vibração. Nunca ninguém havia a tocado desse jeito. Apertava os lençóis cada vez mais, estava suada e sedenta por mais. Sentir a respiração dele entre suas pernas estava enlouquecendo-a, sabia que isso seria só o começo.

Sentiu o corpo dele pressionar o seu, ele estava de novo em cima de si. Levou a mão ao membro rígido dele, massageando de leve. Ele segurou as mãos dela no alto e esfregou o seu corpo ao dela.

'-Está vendo como você me deixa. - referindo-se ao membro que pulsava entre suas pernas.

Numa jogada rápida, ela ficou por cima, abriu o zíper com a boca, o que o deixou insano, tirou a peça intima dele. E o olhou preguiçosa.

'-E agora?- perguntou para ele. Movendo-se calmamente, como para torturá-lo.

'-A... Agora... Continua...

Ela desceu, sentando no joelho dele, lambendo a ponta, até abocanhar...

'-Isso... Uh... - não podia mais controlar.

Virou, ficou por cima dela e de uma só vez juntou os corpos. Beijando-a com fúria começou o movimento de entra e sai no corpo da mulher, que se debatia cada vez mais, querendo cada vez mais senti-lo. Uma dança sensual, que os fazia perder qualquer resquício de controle.

_'-Mais... Draco... _.

Chamavam pelo nome, arfavam, o lençol molhado era testemunha da paixão deles. Do incêndio que estava acontecendo. Ficava mais difícil se mexer dentro dela, pois a loira prendia o quadril dele, envolta das suas pernas, e auxiliava o movimento de vai e vem, por vezes circulares, intensos.

Não agüentando mais, a preencheu completamente com o seu fruto. Com um urro alto de satisfação. Passados alguns instantes, voltaram à realidade. Agora ela abraçada em cima dele. Riam como nunca, na verdade gargalhavam.

'-Você é maravilhosa. - disse ao ouvido da loira.

'-Você também é...

'-Eu sei... - disse convencido, beijando a cabeça da loira.

'-Metido...

'-Mas eu posso ser...

'-Por quê?

'-Pois eu namoro uma loira linda...

'-Bom motivo! - disse rindo mais ainda.

'-Metida.

'-Mas eu posso ser...

'-Por quê?

'-Eu não vou falar porque eu namoro um loiro lindo. - viu quando ele fez uma careta, e completou. - Por que eu(,) além de namorar um loiro lindo, ele me acha linda...

'-Mas quem não te acha linda?- disse olhando os seios dela.

'-Hei! Pára! Você só pensa _nisso_! - olhou divertida.

'-Na verdade, estava pensando em sairmos para jantar. - disse o loiro.

'-Nada disso, melhor jantarmos aqui mesmo.

'-Depois sou eu quem só pensa _nisso. - _riu o ver a face da loira enrubescer.

'-Não é por isso que quero jantar aqui. É porque estou cansada.

'-Desculpe por ter ajudado nisso. - disso sério.

'-Nisso o que?

'-Se você está cansada, parte da culpa disso é minha...

'-Ainda não entendi. - disse a loira.

'-Mulheres! Desde de ontem você não dorme, quando está em uma cama, bem... Você não dorme.

'-Idiota! - disse com raiva.- saí me solta, Draco.

'-Não fica triste. Nos jantamos e _Você será a sobremesa. _

'-Correção Malfoy, _você_ será a sobremesa. - disse, deslizando a mão dele das costas até a bunda.

'-Você gosta de apertar aí...

'-Você nem imagina o quanto.

E assim a noite passou, eles amando-se a todo instante. Uma loucura viciosa. Que não tinha mais fim, até eles dormirem suados e exaustos.

N/B: Agora eu quero ver alguém dizer que Rafinha não é a rainha da NC! Até agorinha tô impressionada com esse capítulo, é SIMPLESMENTE O MELHOR até agora! E é claro que ela não vai para de escrever NC aqui, eu não vou deixar ! Ah, não vou mesmo! E, pois sim, COMENTAR NÃO ARRANCA PEDAÇO, e pensem bem, vocês vão ficar com um terrível peso na coincidência se não comentarem um capítulo tão maravilhoso! Bj, mas só pra quem comenta, quem n comenta n ganha beijo... n é Rafa? Tchaaaaauuuuuuu! E Rafa, beijinhos especiais, não se preocupe, você não está me explorando não, hehehe. ! Ass: Ly Black.

N/A: Atualizei bem rápido, mas essa atualização se deu ao aniversário de uma das meninas que lêem a fic **Franinha Malfoy**, sabe o único problema é que ela não atualiza a fic dela, então faremos o seguinte, vamos ler a fic dela e mandar muitas reviews pedindo atualização.

Agradecimentos:

**Ny-** Obrigada pela betagem e por todos os elogios. Você nem sabe como eu fico quando leio suas notas, são tão lindas. Sem palavras ! Mas tenho q Brigar com vc. Cadê a nota da beta? Cadê? Olha só, vê se não some!O que é desse capítulo sem as sua notas mocinha!E vc viu q legal, tenho uma personagem q tem o seu nome! Coincidência? Ou destino? Não sei, mas q a Eliza tem sorte, ah! Isso ela tem! Bjinhos minha Beta!

**Tataya: **Muitas loucuridades pra se contar deste Potter Rio III, mas eu atualizei hj, porque é aniversário de uma pessoa muito especial e esse capítulo é pra ela, Franinha é pra vc! Mas pode deixar que ONVS vai ter na nota tudo que aprontamos! E pelo que vejo não será pouca coisa. Esse capítulo é meio que seu e da Ny tbm, afinal vcs são as mais apaixonadas por cenas "ncéticas"! Sem mais neologismos, obrigada pela força miga! Binhos!

**Miaka- **Bem o Draco realmente tem uma mentalidade doentia, mas gosto dele assim. Fazendo suas artimanhas todas. E finalmente a gIna se rendeu, ou não! Espero q gostes desse capítulo. Bjos!

**Franinha: **Feliz Aniversário! E que vc seja muito feliz na sua vida, mesmo te conhecendo só um pouquinho, tenho a certeza q vc é uma pessoa de muita luz! Desejo-te todo o amor do mundo ( Exceto de um certo loiro:D) !

Quanto ao capítulo, ele é totalmente dedicado a você!Espero q você goste, e entenda que não sou muito experiente no mundo das N/Cs. Bjus!

N/A 2: Não sei quando haverá atualizações dessa fic, esse era o último capítulo escrito, e minha prioridade é O Que na Verdade Somos, que é a minha primeira. Apesar de gostar mais dessa!

N/A 3: Quem quiser pode me adicionar no msn: rafamalphotter hotmail com

N/A 4: Deixem reviews!


	6. Quando se Diz Sim

**Capítulo Seis - Quando Se Diz Sim**

Salão lotado. Trajes finos. Pessoas Importantes. Um grande dia! Duas pessoas apaixonadas confessando seu amor para o mundo bruxo, começando um novo caminho juntos: Blaise Zabine e Marisa Smith.

- Nós estamos atrasados! - disse o loiro, fora do quarto. Já estava ficando impaciente com a demora da loira.

- Draco, fica quieto!- respondeu Gina.

- Vamos logo! Você está bem aí? Quer um ajuda? - indagou sarcástico.

- Quanto mais você falar, mais eu vou demorar! - respondeu nervosa.

- Está bom. Você venceu. Vou ficar na sala te esperando. Vê se não demora, ok!

- Ok - gritou como resposta, provavelmente, se encontrava no banheiro de sua suíte.

DG&DG&DG&DG

Vestido de cetim branco, luvas longas, coroa de brilhantes, com um véu longo. Com certeza, Zabine não desistiria de casar, ao ver a imagem, quase que celestial da noiva.

- Você está linda!- disse uma voz atrás de si a assustando.

- Que susto! – disse docemente - Pensei que fosse a Virgínia.

- Ah... - disse a morena, com uma cara de profundo nojo.

- O que foi?- perguntou Marisa ao ver a cara da mulher.

- Nada... Ela está com Draco? - perguntou tentando parecer casual.

- Amanda, você ainda está com raiva da Gina? – perguntou, olhando atentamente a face da jovem.

- Não! Que isso! - respondeu falsamente.

- Ah... Pelo visto eles virão juntos, afinal eles são meus padrinhos de casamento.

§§§§§§§§

_"Merlin! Juro que ela vai me pagar , ninguém normal, pode demorar tanto pra se arrumar!"_

- Virgínia? - chamou tentando controlar a raiva.

- Que foi? - respondeu ríspida.

- Abre está porta, antes que eu a arrombe! - respondeu sério.

- Se você o fizer, eu te MATO, Malfoy! - disse no mesmo tom, para provocar o loiro.

- Você não é a noiva! – disse pausadamente, completando: - Então, não sei porque de tanta demora!

- Mas sou a madrinha. - disse calmamente, abriu a porta e, passou por ele.

Não podia acreditar. Aquela não era a sua loira... Ela estava muito diferente. Havia ficado mais bonita e a razão desta mudança, estava justamente no que não podia estar...

Quando a encontrou a primeira vez, depois de anos não a reconheceu. Agora, se a visse assim, com certeza não estariam juntos... Apesar de bem mais bonita, o era fato, ela carregava o nome da família em si...Voltara a ser ruiva.

- Por que você mudou os seus cabelos? - falou tentando ao máximo não demonstrar nervosismo, afinal a mulher a sua frente não parecia ser a mesma que passara essas semanas juntos.

- Não gostou? – perguntou, visivelmente constrangida, pegando a bolsa que estava em cima da mesa.

- Não... não é isso. Você está diferente. - disse meio abobado.

- Você odiou... Eu sabia! Está horrível, né! Se não estivéssemos tão atrasados eu mudava para o...

Foi calada com um beijo, que não esperava. Intenso, apaixonante e, como gostava de definir: altamente perigoso.

- O que foi isso?- perguntou, corada por causa do beijo.

- Um beijo. - respondeu encantado, adorava vê-la com os olhos brilhantes, pareciam duas estrelas.

- Eu sei, seu bobo! Mas assim do nada... - disse olhando para as próprias mãos.

- O que posso fazer? Não resisti. Você é linda- disse espontaneamente, para sua própria surpresa.

- Ah! Você deve está brincando com a minha cara.

- Claro que não, loirinha, quer dizer ruivinha... Sabe gostei mais de chamar-te de ruivinha. - disse fazendo cara de pensativo, ela sorriu.

- Adoro ver-te assim... - disse a abraçando.

- Como? - perguntou virando a face para encará-lo.

- Envergonhada...

- Eu não estou envergonhada... - disse fazendo manha.

- Manhosa... - começou beijar a nuca da ruiva lentamente.

- Pode parando... estamos bem atrasados!

- Merlin! Que Droga! - disse ajeitando a própria roupa.

- Calma, Draco! - disse rindo da cara dele.

-Logo agora que eu ia "brincar" com uma ruiva!

- Quem disse? Quem te garante? - indagou, se separando dos braços do loiro.

- Eu sei que você nunca resiste, ruiva.- respondeu.

- Errado, Malfoy. Quem não resiste é você – dito isso, aparataram.

- Meu Merlin! Você demorou muito!- disse Zabini, esfregando as mãos impaciente.

- A culpa é da Vírgínia, você sabe como mulheres são com isso.

- Onde ela está, Draco?- perguntou nervoso.

- Com a Marisa. - disse simplesmente.

- A Marisa está demorando muito...

- Ih... Acho que ela desistiu de você. – disse o loiro provocando.

- Não tem graça, Malfoy! Olha a ... Ué, a Virgínia está ruiva?A pergunta não foi respondida, pois o loiro não conseguia desviar seu olhar da mulher que caminhava em sua direção. Apesar de baixinha como a mãe, ela tinha um porte elegante, mesmo sendo um tanto quanto chamativa, ainda mais com aquela cor de cabelo. O vestido era verde de seda pura, que contrastava fortemente com os cabelos de fogo, maquiagem leve, deixando exposta as pequenas sardas, que trilhavam o corpo inteiro da ruiva. O que deixava o loiro louco. Foi tirado dos seus devaneios com um chamado...

- Draco! Hei! Estou falando com você!- disse a ruiva ao pé dele.

- Hum... o que? O que foi Virgínia?- disse ainda perturbado, mas já tomando a pose fria de sempre.

- Você está estranho... Bem, fica direito, a noiva vai entrar.

A cerimônia ocorreu sem problemas, tudo muito simples, no entanto elegante. Logo partiram para o lado de fora do Salão, onde aconteceria a festa.

Assim que cumprimentaram os noivos, se acomodaram em uma mesa afastada, começaram a brigar...

- Pára de ser ciumento! - disse nervosa, estava tentando convencer Draco de que Brian era só um amigo.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes de vocês, me poupe, Weasley! - respondeu seco.

- Voltamos ao Weasley? Então tudo bem, Malfoy! - levantou-se da mesa, indo a direção a pista de dança, em direção ao Brian.

Não que fosse ciumento , mas não aceitava dividir, ainda mais por estar investindo nessa relação. Queria sair dela, um dia, não agora! Viu, com desespero a ruiva começar a dançar com o "amigo de trabalho". Como ela pode! Estava possesso.

- Mais uma dose!- ordenou ao garçom.

- Nossa! Nunca vi alguém com tanta vontade de beber firewhisk.

Não precisou virar pra saber quem era. Uma das coisas que se orgulhava, era o fato de saber guardar rostos e vocês em sua mente, principalmente quando essas, eram de mulheres...

- Pode parecer que é muito, pra você que é uma criança. - disse enfim virando-se pra a mulher.

Mesmo sendo nova, era linda. Os cabelos antes até a cintura, agora se encontravam pouco acima do ombro. O vestido azul escuro acentuava as curvas perigosas, dando uma visão ampla do decote. Uma das penas a amostra... Linda! Mesmo não sendo páreo pra uma certa ruiva...

- O que foi? Ficou impressionado com a criança?- disse inclinando-se na mesa mostrando os seios sutilmente. (

- Não. Eu não devo. - respondeu sorrindo

- Por que não? Sua ruiva está com outro. - provocou.

- Não devo porque você é uma criança. E quanto a minha ruiva, você mesma disse, é minha, me pertence.

- Nossa! Que possessivo! - brincou, com uma certa mágoa.

Enquanto a ruiva assistia a tudo de longe, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que foi, Virgínia?- perguntou Brian, parando de dançar.

- Nada - respondeu doce, voltando a dançar.

- A Valsa dos Noivos! – anunciou o anfitrião do casamento.

Os noivos dançavam graciosamente, logo seno seguido pelos convidados.

- Com licença - pediu o loiro sério, Brian passou a ruiva pros braços de Draco.

- Virgínia, eu queria que você soubesse que...

- Não quero saber nada, Malfoy. - cortou, sem levantar o olhar.

- Olha aqui, nós vamos conversar. Agora! - disse puxando a ruiva para um canto calmo da festa.

- O que foi?

- O que foi, digo eu! Você sai com outro na minha cara... - disse apertando os pulsos da mulher.

- Por que você ao quis!- respondeu ácida. - Lembra, Malfoy?

- Olha... - tentou se controlar - Todo casal briga, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de trair e...

- Eu não te traí! Ao contrário de você!

- O que?- perguntou incrédulo.

- Vi você com aquela menina, Amanda, Nem adianta negar. - disse tudo muito rápido, olhando pros pés.

- Eu não te traí.- disse se aproximando dela, encostando a na árvore.

- Vai lá... A mãe dela está de prova, ainda disse a elas que você era minha noiva.

- O que? - agora a ruiva enlouqueceria.

- Isso mesmo, disse que você era a minha noiva. Você tinha que ver a cara da pirralha - disse debochando.

- Noiva, é? Hum... Quer dizer que o Todo Poderoso Malfoy tem uma noiva! E ela nem foi comunicada disso! - brincou a ruiva.

- Então ta...Virgínia Weasley, você...

- Não! - riu da cara de espanto do loiro e, completou - Virgínia Molly Weasley.

- Esqueci...Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy, será o seu nome daqui a alguns meses.

- Só você mesmo, fica brincando com coisa sérias...

- Mas é...

- Draco, vão jogar o buquê! - cortou a ruiva.

Um monte de vestidos se batendo. Mulheres com o mesmo alvo: o buquê da noiva.

- Eu vou jogar! - disse Marisa de frente pra elas.

- Nãaaaaaaaaao! Tem que ficar de costas - disse uma das mulheres.

- Não confiam em mim?

- Não!- todas disseram.

- 1, 2 e... 3!- o buquê voou caindo nas mão da ruiva.

Aplausos de todas as partes. Menos de uma certa morena.

- Draco!- Blaise brincou - Será o próximo.

- Quem sabe? - abraçou a ruiva.

- Vocês formam um belo par! – disse Marisa.

- Concordo. Mas por enquanto ficamos com a lua de mel. - disse o loiro, o que fez a face da ruiva, ficar na tonalidade de seus cabelos.

- Por falar em lua de mel... - Blaise saiu correndo com a sua noiva.

Já no pequeno apartamento da ruiva, após uma noite inteira de festa.

- Estou morta!- disse se jogando na cama de casal.

- Vem, vou te fazer uma massagem...

Começou a massagem nos ombros e foi descendo as mãos à fronte da ruiva...

- Hei! Tira essa mão daí! - riu ao sentir os dedos frios do loiro em seus seios.

- Está bom, me acompanha no banho?- disse animado, a carregando no colo.

- Sempre!- sorriu.

Molhado. Alguma coisa molhada em sua nuca... A língua de Draco. Quando ia abrir a boca pra reclamar, sentiu os lábios serem pressionados com os dos loiros. Há quatro meses era assim. Ele havia levado alguns de seus pertences pra lá, mas a maioria de suas coisas estavam na antiga Mansão dos Zabines, já que agora Blaise e Marisa mudaram–se para uma outra mansão na mesma rua.

- Hum... Adoro ser acordada assim. – disse manhosa, ficando por cima dele.

- Já pensou ser acordada assim todos os dias!- disse calmo.

- Hã! - estava zonza por ter acabado de acordar.

- Vamos tomar café?- perguntou no ouvido da ruiva, que se afastou bruscamente, saltando da cama.

- Vamos! - respondeu na porta do quarto, estendendo a mão direita para o loiro.

- Não sei se reparou, mas eu trouxe o café pro quarto.

Virou e deu de cara com uma mesinha com uma bandeja enorme, com pães, frutas e doces. Um sonho!

- Que delícia!- disse indo na direção do loiro.

- Fica aí, eu vou pegar pra você. - disse caminhando até a mesinha.

- Vai me dar na boca, também? - disse se insinuando quando o loiro fixou o olhar.

- Não provoca, ruivinha... – ela sorriu.

- Adorei seus cabelos assim, fica mais bonito em você, bem mais pra ser sincero. Não sei, deve ser pelo fato de chamar mais atenção. - disse passando a taça com os morangos para a ruiva.

- Hei! Eu quero que você me dê na boca!- disse fingindo indignação.

Ele melou o morango no chocolate e lambuzou a boca da ruiva, de certa forma, sentiu os efeitos desse ato em seu corpo.

- O que é essa caixa?- perguntou Gina.

- É pra você!- ele pegou a caixa de veludo preto e deu nas mãos dela.

Abriu a caixa curiosa, pelo tamanho, deveria ser um colar, algo assim. Mas não era.

- Uma placa? - perguntou com um misto de surpresa e decepção.

- Lê. - disse um pouco incerto.

_No dia 1 de dezembro de 2005, às 20h, se uniram em matrimônio:_

_Draco Edward Malfoy & Virgínia Molly Weasley_

_Filhos de:_

_Lucius Malfoy & Narcisa Malfoy Arthur Weasley & Molly Weasley_

"_O amor é a essência da vida, sem ela não há razão de existir. Só um sentimento com sua plenitude é capaz de unir duas família inimigas, e uni-las para toda a eternidade"_

_Convidamos para o evento do século. _

- O que significa isso? - indagou Virgínia, com a voz levemente embargada.

- Você aceita? - ele a olhou nos olhos.

- Isso é sério? - desconfiou.

- Muito. - respondeu unicamente.

- Eu... Eu... Meu Merlin! Eu mal te conheço e... é muito cedo... minha família e...

- Você não quer. - confirmou decepcionado.

- É o que mais quero! - ele levantou a cabeça e a beijou, como nunca tinha feito com nenhuma outra mulher, finalmente dentro de quatro meses teria a sua mansão de volta.

**Fim do Capítulo Seis.**

N/B: Ly Suspira Que bela é a vida na hora do "sim", não é mesmo? Aiai, só a Rafinha mesmo pra colocar dois casamentos num mesmo cap (tudo bem que o último ainda não aconteceu, mas ainda assim...)! Rafa, minha miga, eu AMEI essa idéia de "placa de noivado", só podia ser da tua cabeça! Rsrsrs. Ih, miga, você ficou nos devendo mais uma NC! Queremos NC! Queremos NC! E PALMAS! a Gina está ruiva novamente! E bem feito para a Amanda ser chamada de pirralha, essa exibida! Humpf! Tá pensando o quê, que o Draco tá na liberdade? Ele vai CASAR, minha "fia", se liga! E agora que eu sei os planos da Rafa para a DM, tô tão saltitante pelos bons acontecimentos... 'xa eu calar a boca pra n falar coisa de mais! Ly Black

N/A: Oi Pessoas! Que saudade que estou de vocês! Gosto tanto dessa fic! Eu ia parar de escreve-la por um tempo, mas como a minha beta insistiu voltei a escreve-la e, posso dizer que estava morta de saudades. Aproveitem bem esses capítulos felizes, pra depois não me chamarem de má! Agora vamos para os agradecimentos, que é a parte que mais gosto! Mas antes, OBRIGADA Ly, por betar a fic, por me aturar e principalmente por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa!

"_O amor é a essência da vida, sem ela não há razão de existir. Só um sentimento com sua plenitude é capaz de unir duas família inimigas, e uni-las para toda a eternidade" _

Pentence a Ly AnneBlack

E Bjão, Miga!

**Agradecimento Especiais:**

**Franinha Malfoy:** Sim! Sim! O capítulo cinco é seu! Quanto ao Draco...Bem pensamos no seu caso, ok! Obrigada pelo comentário, e continue acompanhando! BJÃO!

**Miaka:** Eu também achei uma maldade do Draco fazer ela ver ele com outra. Mas sabe como é o ego Malfoy, né! Mas quanto ao action, bem eu tinha prometido um NC, cumpri! Espero que gostes deste capítulo! BJuks!

**LY Anne Black: **O que posso dizer pra você? Obrigada, Obrigada e...Obrigada! Você é a beta mais fofa que eu podia arranjar e, uma das poucas que sabe a história inteira! Espero não decepciona-la nos próximos trinta capítulos! A betagem está perfeita como sempre! Nem sei como agradecer-te por tudo! Mas novamente, Obrigada! Bjuks!

**Tataya: **Foi realmente TUDO, o Potter Rio, fico feliz de vc ter gostado de ir comigo! Quanto a NC, eu nem sou entendida no assunto...Só sei mesmo na teoria, mas a minha imaginação é aguçada! Obrigada pela review! Bjuks!

**Suki: **Olá! Apareceu! Vc foi uma das pessoas que mais me incentivou a publicar Doces Mentiras, até porque vc gostou muito da estória! Mas nem vem com esse papo que leu tudo, pois eu nem redigi ainda as minhas idéias. Vc sabe o desfecho da fic...Afinal passamos uma tarde inteira, planejando como seria...Obrigada por comentar em minha fic, amiga! Bjuks!

Ginevra Black: Obrigada pela sua review, e sim! Continue lendo! E faça uma autora feliz, deixe reviews! BJINHOS

2 N/a: IMPORTANTE! Provavelmente, por conter cenas de NC-17, passarei essa fic para o ratting M!

Pessoas Do OrkuT Fiz uma comunidade pra Gina!

Ginevra Não! Virgínia Weasley!

Isso é pra Jk, saber que não estamos satisfeitos com esse nome!

3 N/A: Deixem Reviews! Fico motivada, ao ver minha caixa de entrada cheia!Então Submit review!

4 N/A: Se preferir podem me adicionar pelo msn, rafamalphotter arroba hotmail ponto com

5 N/A: Leiam as fics da minha beta! Speed Excessive, Kiss You, Carmim Saudades e Mulher de Fases

Leiam tbm Como é grande o meu amor por vc! Da Minha amiga SUKI e O que na Verdade Somos, que é a minha fic.

Todas aqui no ff/net!


	7. Sentimentos Contraditórios

**Capítulo VII - Sentimentos Contraditórios**

Tudo estava indo como sempre imaginou. Logo, teria sua mansão e seria casado com uma mulher honrada e de puro sangue. Apesar de não gostar da idéia de casar, não podia negar que a idéia foi perfeita, afinal, se estavam dando em cima de sua ruiva, era porque ela era especial. Sendo assim, seria ela, a perfeita Sra. Malfoy. Mas isso não significaria que ele seria fiel, muito pelo contrário... Ela seria uma Weasley que teve a sorte de casar com um Malfoy. E se preciso fosse, mentiria, todas sempre acreditavam em suas mentiras. Mas em todos os casos existe o divórcio, que provavelmente ocorreria em um ano. Será divertido ver a cara de espanto da família da minha "noiva", era o que pensava Draco.

- DRACO!- bateram na porta do seu quarto na antiga mansão dos Zabines.

- Oi! Pode entrar! - respondeu sonolento.

- Nossa! Você está com uma cara péssima, não deve ter dormido nada. - disse Blaise olhando a face mal-humorada do amigo.

- O que você quer? - indagou com raiva, odiava insinuações.

- Nada, só queria te ver pela última vez. - respondeu sarcástico.

- Que romântico! Mas não entendi onde você está querendo chegar com essas suas insinuações.

- Não é hoje que a Virgínia vai à casa dos pais dela! – o loiro afirmou com a cabeça. - Então dentro de algumas horas você será um homem morto.

- Há,há,há... Você acha mesmo que ela vai deixar que aqueles brutamontes colocarem aqueles dedos Weasleys sujos em cima de mim - disse fazendo sua habitual cara de nojo.

- Olha como você fala dos Weasleys, logo você terá eles com sua família. - debochou.

- Por Merlin! Nunca mais fale uma coisa dessas! Será que você ainda não percebeu o porquê do meu casamento

- Percebi. Você acabou se encantando por ela, afinal de contas ela é bonita, inteligente, rica, puro sangue e tudo mais... Sabe, isso é normal. Eu que sempre gostei de várias mulheres, mas **_acabei _**preso por uma, e não me arrependo por isso.

- Comovente! Agora eu posso falar? Não é nada disso, idiota! A Virgínia é uma mulher maravilhosa, isso eu não vou negar, mas não estou apaixonado por ela. Nem sei o que seria esse sentimento, isso é pra fracos como você. O que eu tenho com a Gina é uma relação de interesses. – disse tudo tranquilamente, como se explicasse a uma criança.

- Hã? Peraí... Você não está me dizendo que levou a sério, aquela idéia que te dei uns meses atrás de ser cafetão dela não, né!

- Não seja estúpido! Eu tenho bem mais dinheiro que vocês dois juntos. Na verdade, as coisas são bem simples. Ela é uma boa amante e não seria uma má esposa. E eu poderia continuar com as minhas aventuras, e ainda vou tê-la em casa me esperando. Terei minha mansão dentro de alguns meses de casado e, depois que eu me enjoar dela, nos divorciamos. Brilhante, não!

- Doentio... Draco, não acho certo você fazer isso com ela. Brincar assim com os sentimentos dos outros. Cuidado! Você pode acabar se apaixonando por ela.

- Eu me apaixonar? Não sei como você pode pensar isso de mim. - disse seco.

- Eu vi muito bem a maneira com que você olha pra ela. - retrucou o moreno.

- Qualquer um olha assim **_para_** uma mulher como a Virgínia.

- Estou te avisando, sei que dei essa idéia pra você, mas não pensei que fosse levar tão a sério. Pensei que na segunda semana de namoro, tudo fosse acabar ledo engano.

- Eu não vou me apaixonar. - respondeu, encerrando a conversa.

Nervosismo. Era isso que Virgínia sentiu durante todo o dia. Havia deixado para o final de semana, a decisão de contar a seus pais que dentro de quatro meses seria uma mulher casada

Nem ela acreditava no fato. Não dormiu a noite inteira, pensando em como isso tudo está indo rápido demais e em como ela era nova pra casar. Mas no fundo, tinha a plena certeza que se dissesse não à Draco se arrependeria. Sabia que a cada dia que passava, mais apegada á Draco se sentia. Via nele uma pessoa que ninguém via. Entendia seus pontos de vista, sentia a proteção que ele lhe passava. E no fundo, tinha a certeza que já estava muito apaixonada por ele. Se a convivência mostra quem são as pessoas, a convivência só mostrou o quanto maravilhoso era ele.

Estava na frente da Toca, dentro de instantes teria que dar uma grande notícia à família. Claro, todos pensavam que ela diria que estava com um namorado novo, afinal ela só "desaparecia" da Toca quando tinha alguém em jogo, mas ninguém podia imaginar que não era apenas um simples namoro, mas sim um noivo. Alguém que ela estaria casada em quatro meses. Alguém com quem ela dividiria a vida pra sempre. O fato de ele ser uma Malfoy só piorava a situação. Como contaria para os seus pais? Eles aprovariam? Ela sabia que essas perguntas seriam respondidas em breve, mas o problema era justamente esse.

TOC!TOC!

Logo apareceu na porta da casa a imagem robusta de sua mãe, que a abraçou fortemente. Neste momento sentiu as lágrimas correrem a face e, nem mesmo sabia o porquê disso, talvez fosse pelo fato de estar tanto tempo sem o convívio da mãe. Às vezes se sentia assim, desprotegida como uma menina, por isso é que gostava de star do lado de Draco, pois se sentia em paz.

- Minha filhinha! Nem acredito que você esteja tão grande! Entra! Entra, filha! Mamãe fez a torta de maça que você gosta! - disse desapertando Gina do abraço.

Entrou na casa e, para seu alívio e surpresa, estava vazia, com exceção de seu sobrinho e o Sr. Weasley. Passou pelo pai, dando um abraço demorado nele, depois seguiu com a mãe até a cozinha.

- Estou tão feliz de vê-la! Pode me dizer, o que fez você mudar a cor do seu cabelo, heim? - disse a mãe animada, até porque odiava a cor dos cabelos da filha.

- Hã! - não esperava aquela pergunta, mas mesmo assim respondeu. – Não sei, enjoei de ser loira, acho que combina mais comigo essa cor...

- Também acho! Você é uma Weasley, e tem que honrar o nome - disse brincando, era tão bom ter seus filhos perto, mesmo que fosse por breves momentos.

- É sobre isso que vim falar hoje. - disse séria, talvez aquele fosse o melhor momento de abrir o jogo.

- O que foi, pequena? Algum problema? - perguntou a mãe com um tom de preocupação, o mesmo que usava quando um de seus filhos ficava doente.

- Não, na verdade eu vim dar uma noticia.

- Meu Merlin! Não me diga que vou ganhar um netinho. Virgínia quantas vezes te disse pra tomar cuidado com essa coisas! Quem é o pai? Meu Merlin! Menina... Eu nem sei...

- Mãe! - gritou, para que a mais velha a pudesse ouvir. – Não é isso, ok! Eu só quero te dar uma notícia, mas se a senhora continuar falando, não vou conseguir! - desabafou.

- Não me diga que você vai voltara fazer essas viagens malucas pelo mundo. Por que se for isso, pode desistir. Dessa vez você não vai! Eu não vou deixar! – disse mais uma vez se precipitando.

- Não. Eu não irei viajar! - deu um suspiro e continuou.- Vamos à sala, preciso falar com meu pai também.

Caminharam lentamente até a sala, via na face de sua mãe a preocupação. Não queria dar essa notícia sozinha, mas preferiu assim.

- Agora você pode contar. Prometo não mais te interromper. - disse a mãe, sentando ao lado de seu pai o sofá.

- O que foi? O que está acontecendo aqui? Alguém pode me explicar? Virgínia? - indagou o seu Arthur confuso.

Respirou fundo. Agora não tem mais jeito. Estava ali e, no fim de tudo, tinha certeza que Draco valia à pena.

- O que tenho pra dizer não é fácil... Mas espero que vocês compreendam. - mais um longo suspiro.- Eu vou casar.

- O que você disse, filha?- perguntou Molly, assustada.

- Eu disse que vou me casar. - falou tentando não chorar, odiava ter que dar notícias assim, ainda mais pela reação dos pais dela, mas completou. – O que vocês me dizem?

- Bom, estamos muito surpresos. Nem sabíamos que você estava namorando. - disse o pai abalado.

- Nós o conhecemos? - perguntou a ruiva mais velha pra desespero de Virgínia.

- É... Sim! - disse sentindo o estomago afundar.

- Quem é esse rapaz? De boa família suponho? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley cauteloso.

- Na verdade, não! Mas eu o amo e ele também me ama. E isso é o que importa, não?

- Quem é lê **_(ele)_**, Virgínia?- perguntou a mãe e, pelo tom de voz não estava gostando nenhum pouco do rumo dessa conversa.

- Draco Malfoy. - disse tudo muito rápido, mas pela cara de espanto dos pais eles haviam entendido.

- Mas como? Você nunca nos disse nada antes. - perguntou a matriarca desesperada.

- Tudo começou quando voltei da França. Ele é o melhor amigo do marido da minha amiga, no dia em que chegamos, eles foram nos buscar, mas ele não me reconheceu. Acabamos ficando amigos e depois de um tempo, começamos a namorar... E ele me pediu em casamento.

- Mas por que ele não está aqui fazendo o pedido pessoalmente? - perguntou o pai.

- Eu preferi assim. Sei que vocês não gostam dele, mas queria que vocês o conhecessem como eu conheço. Aposto que o achariam o marido ideal para mim. - quando acabou de dizer, ficou surpresa, nem ele mesma tinha a noção de como gostava do Draco.

- Já que é assim, traga para nós conhecermos o nosso futuro genro. - disse o homem bondosamente.

- Vocês aceitaram? Ele pode vir pedir a minha mão formalmente? - disse feliz como uma criança que acaba de ganhar presentes.

- Claro. Nós queremos o seu bem, mesmo que seja ao lado desse rapaz. Até por que se ele conseguiu quebrar a fortaleza Weasley é porque é especial. - disse a mãe emocionada.

- Vocês não sabem o quanto! - disse sorrindo alegremente.

- Nossa! Parece que foi ontem que te peguei a primeira vez no colo, agora já vai casar. - disse o homem emocionado.

Passaram o resto da tarde falando do casamento, do relacionamento dela com o Draco, de como é difícil lidar com ele, mas mesmo assim da certo. Até cair a noite e ela voltar pro seu apartamento, mesmo com a mãe insistindo pra que ela ficasse.

Atravessou a rua quase vazia, eram 9 horas e não havia mais muitos trouxas circulando por ali. Entrou no apartamento correndo, mal podia esperar para contar para o Draco como foi o seu dia na Toca. Estava meio receosa por ter que dizer pra ele acompanha-la amanhã a Toca. Mas se ele queria mesmo casar teria que enfrentar a família dela. Afinal ele não **_a amava_**?

Entrou no apartamento sem fazer barulho, na verdade não sabia se ele estava ou não lá. Até por que ele não havia dito que iria dormir com ela essa noite, mas sabia que ele estaria a sua espera, intuição talvez.

Estava certa. Ele estava na cozinha, pelo visto preparando um jantar a dois. Realmente não esperava por isso, mas adorou. Foi chegando de mansinho atrás dele, mas no momento que ia abraçá-lo, ele virou dando um beijo rápido nela, a puxando pra perto de si.

- Poxa! Você sempre sabe quando alguém está pra chegar é? - perguntou fingindo estar brava.

- Sempre. Ainda mais você. - disse roçando o nariz no pescoço da ruiva.

- Sei... Pelo que vejo, alguém aqui fez o jantar. - disse olhando por cima do ombro dele.

- Fiz. Mas antes, me diz como foi na Toca. - disse tentando não parecer preocupado.

- Foi bem, mas eles querem te conhecer melhor. Então acho que teremos que jantar lá amanhã.

- Tudo bem por mim.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

Jantaram em paz. A ruiva comeu muito, visto dela não comer tanto assim. Mas isso tinha uma razão, o nervosismo.

Sabia o quão difícil era pra ela aquilo tudo. Pra ele também não estava sendo fácil, à tarde quando estava sozinho, esperando ela chegar, o medo veio à tona. Mesmo que o casamento dele fosse por uma troca de interesses, sabia que estava se envolvendo, sabia que gostava dela. Não amava, mas gostava. Sentia um grande afeto, ela era uma mulher boa com ele. O divertia como seu bom humor, e suas tiradas sarcásticas. Se não ocorresse tudo bem na casa dela, ficaria muito abalado.

E isso, estava o incomodando. Não era suposto pensar tanto nela, nem ao menos sentir ciúmes e se preocupar daquela maneira. O Blaise tinha razão era melhor controlar esses sentimentos, antes que **_eles _**tomassem conta dele.

**Fim do capítulo VII. **

_**N/B: **Poucos erros, aliás, muito poucos mesmo! Ah, Rafinha do meu coração, você disse que odiou escrever esse cap, mas eu não odiei lê-lo! Está bom, é sério! E nós dá informações importantes. Falar nisso (nada a ver, mas mesmo assim), krak, miga, o povo ama a tua fic! Bom, euzinha amo a DM, isso te garanto! Não se fazem mais boas D/Gs assim por ai... E aí, estou SUPER-MULTI-HIPER-ANSIOSA para ler o pedido oficial de casamento do Draco na Toca... você vai deixar que todos os Weasley estejam lá, não é? supense será que Draco conseguirá se livrar da fúria dos rinocerontes-furiosos-cabeças-de-fósforo? Huahuahuahuah! Beijinhos, amo-te demais! Je t'aime: Ly Anne Black!_

_**N/A:**Adoro as sua notas, são tão fofas! Obrigada amiga! Obrigada Mesmo!_

_Estou atualizando hoje pra desejar a todos: Feliz dia dos Pais! É viva a datas comemorativas capitalistas! Ok, eu exagerei...mas tenho o meu conceito formado sobre isso. Gente! Novidades! Na próxima semana vai ao ar a minha mais nova fanfic! Yeah! Com a totala ajuda de Ly Anne Black, a minha beta-co-autora-amiga-pra-todas-as-horas! Bem, essa fic é em total homenagem à todos aqueles que perderam as esperanças após lerem o sexto livro, depois de ver a renúncia e a não fé no casal de muitas autoras, resolvi encontrar uma possibilidade, que não fosse absurda...então nasceu essa fic, que ainda não tem nome...mas eu bem sei como algo "Última esperança" ou algo assim... Vai se passar no sétimo ano de Draco, ou seja, sexto de Gina, para quem leu o livro, sabe que Draco não é um menino mal, como todos pensavam, e que Dumbledore viu algo de bom nele, por essa razão eu fiz essa fic...Eu acho, sinceramente, que um amor é como planta, só cresce se nós regarmos...O que não acontece com o Harry e a Gina...gente! Não é por nada não, mas acho que com certeza, essa fic tem um enredo bem legal, espero que a Aninha possa me ajudar! Tadinha! Já me ajuda tanto e eu ainda arranjo mais trabalho! É isso galera, acompanhe minha nova fic! O Prólogo, será postado semana que vem! Não percam! _

_**Agradecimentos Especiais: **_

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **Nossa! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da idéia da plaquinha, veio assim do nada na minha cabeça... E bem o Draco não é louco, ele é apenas interesseiro. Mas tudo vai mudar. Eu espero! Sabe, o Draco tem vida própia, eu não tenho culpa de nada do que ele faz.../o...E eu vou preservar o nome da VIRGÍNIA! BJÂO!

**Joana: **Obrigada pela sua review! E bem se o Draco está apaixonado...só ele sabe, rs,rs...Mas acho que Malfoys não se apaixonam fácilmente. E farei o possível para não parar de escrever essa fic, só que fica difícil, tenho três fics em andamento e, ainda pretendo começar a escrever um série de songs. Ui,ui...Mas Doces Mentiras, é a fic que mais gosto, apesar dela não estar ainda no clímax exato...falta uns capítulos pra ela ficar realmente boa! Mas farei tudo pra sempre atualizar, penso muito em vcs! Não pare de mandar reviews, ta! BJINHOS!

**Miaka: **Você tem uma mente muito afiada...Desconfiando do meu Draco? Poxa! Ele é santinho...rs,rs. Eu não posso mudar o Draco, ele é assim, meio sem escrúpulos, mas tudo ficará bem ao fim! Ah! Tadinha da Amanda, ela não é feia...Ela é baseada em uma amiga minha, adoro fazer isso! A maioria dos meus personagens existe, as vezes passo algumas coisas da minha personalidade para a própria Gina (coitada!). Obrigada pelos seus comentários, você me da ótimas idéias mesmo sem saber! BjÃO!

**3 Moriarts: **Sim! Sim! Escrevi logo o capítulo sete, não! E quanto a NC...aí...Quanta pressão! Quem sabe daqui a uns três capítulos eu não coloque uma...Não sei! Acabei de fazer uma NC pra minha outra fic, e ficar fazendo toda hora Nc acaba com a minha cabeça, que só entende na teoria, na prática nem conheço essa área...lol...espero não te-la decepcionado no cap 5, que tem uma nczinha...Mas tentarei, ok! BJINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Oi! Bem quanto a NC, eu já fiz uma no cap. cinco, não sei se vai rolar assim de novo... Espero fazer uma no cap. Do casamento eu não sei...não há nada escrito, como eu mencionei a cima, são apenas idéias. Fica muito difícil escrever NCS a todo momento, mas tentarei por vcs! E Obrigada, continue acompanhando! BJÃO!

**Franinha Malfoy: **Amiga! Olá! Bem quanto ao Draco ser um estúpido...Vc ainda não viu nada e, quando ver espero estar bem longe, vai que vc me mande um cruccio por email? É o Draco está até bonzinho, por incrível que pareça! Nessa fic ele vai de MUITO mal a deseperado! Mas isso vc só vai ver nos próximos capítulos...lol...Obrigada pelo apoio! Bjão!

**Ly Anne Black: **É amiga, acho bem todos sorrirem nesses capítulos. A coisa vai ficar feia! Bem não vou dizer mais nada, acompanhe os próximos trinta (nem sabemos se mais ou menos) capítulos da fic. Uhuuuuuu! Vai ser tudo! Nem vejo a hora de começar a escrever os capítulos de fato importantes...aí...vou até chorar! Deixa eu calar os meus dedinhos! O-B-R-I-G-A-D-A! Vc é tudo pra mim, sem vc esse capítulo nem saía...BJUKS!

**Suki: **Enfim um capítulo que você não tenha lido antes de todo mundo...Espero que você continue comentando, ou não te mando mais nenhum capítulo de nenhuma das minhas fics! E nem adianta fazer cara de cãozinho ( Td bem, vc não faria cara de cãozinho!), e nem adianta fazer cara de arrependida, hein! Quero minha caixa de entrada cheia senão largo a fic...( Momento sonserina, de chantagem!) Te Lovu miga! BJUKS!

**Ayame Black:** Depois de inúmeras reclamações, a Gina está ruiva...Mas é que pra mim fazia todo um sentido ela ser loira, mas td bem, acho q isso é pessoal, eu qnd escrevi a fic, estava fula da vida com as minha madeixas chamativas e flamejantes, talvez seja por isso...Espero que vc consiga o "Rony", vc entendeu né! BJUS!

N/A 2: Aí! Adorei os comentários, como sempre vcs foram fofos, por isso eu digo, não parem de comentar! Para quem quiser conhecer essa pessoa maluka, podem me adicionar no msn rafamalphotter hotmail com , últimamente, não tenho entrado muito, pela minha falta de tempo, mas adoro ficar batendo papo...Se quiserem criticar a fic, podem ficar a vontade... Ah! Entre na minha comunidade no Orkut , Ginevra não! Virgínia Weasley!

Podem me adicionar como amiga! ;D

N/A3: Deixem sugestões para o nome da minha próxima fanfic! Desde de já, agradeço!

N/A4: Submit Review na minha fics! Tanto nesta quanto em O que na Verdade Somos!

Autora feliz, é igual, a capítulos mais rápidos...

BJOS! AMO VCS!


	8. Nossa vez

**N/A: Capítulo dedicado a Tataya Black que fez aniversário dia 06/09. Parabéns Nathy!**

**Cap. VIII - Nossa vez. **

Se tinha alguma dúvida que estava ficando louco, ela já havia sido dissipada, ao ver umaestrutura torta ao longe. Torta. Sim, como toda aquela família de traidores de sangue. Não deixava de se amaldiçoar por ser tão estúpido, como podia ter concordado com ela? Uma coisa era querer desafio, outra completamente diferente era concordar com suicídio. Sim. O que ele estava prestes a fazer era suicídio. Esperava que tudo valesse a pena no fim de tudo.

- Draco, você está tão quieto. O que se passa? - perguntou a ruiva, colocando a mão gentilmente em seu ombro.

- Estou prestando atenção na estrada. O que mais seria? - sabia que não precisava ser grosso, mas odiava perguntas. Mais ainda quando estava indo de encontro à morte.

- Sabe, você não precisa ficar nervoso; Eu estarei contigo, nada de mal lhe acontecerá.- riu. A única coisa que consegui fazer após ouvir a ruiva falar. Como ela podia falar isso? Pensou, mas alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

- Não sei, por que eu ainda quero casar com você. Nunca vi tantos defeitos em uma pessoa só. - disse séria, virando o rosto para a janela do carro luxuoso. Ele é um estúpido!

O carro Parou. Faltavam alguns metros para chegar a casa. Não pôde deixar de perceber. Então por que ele havia parado?

- O que foi, Draco? - perguntou ao ver ele com a cabeça no volante. Ele levantou a cabeça e olho pra ela com uma expressão mais pesada.

- Se você não tem certeza do que vai fazer, podemos voltar agora. Eu posso ser tudo, mas nunca obrigaria ninguém a ficar comigo sem vontade. - disse arrogantemente, o que a fez arrepiar. Não entendia como ele tinha tanto controle de si.

- Larga de ser idiota, Draco. Eu não falei nessa intenção. Por que você sempre distorce o que eu digo? - ela perguntou nervosa.

- Agora a culpa é minha, Weasley? Eu venho até aqui enfrentar todos os seus familiares cabeça de fósforo e, você me diz que nunca vi tantos defeitos em uma única pessoa. Se você não quer casar, não casa! Se quer alguém perfeito, fica com o cicatriz ou outro idiota! Mas suma da minha frente!

- Chega, Draco! Cansei dessa ceninha, dirige logo esse carro. Não temos tempo para discussões! - disse alterada. O seu bom humor foi embora na hora.

- Chega! Chega! Nem casamos e você já esta pensando que pode me dar ordens. - disse ligando o carro para satisfação da ruiva. - Só acabamos esse assunto por agora, porque de fato, preciso falar logo com seu pai. Mas em casa nós dois voltamos a conversa.

- Duvido que você queira conversar, depois da surpresinha que tenho para você, caso aja como um bom homem hoje.

- Surpresa é, ruivinha? - olhou para pernas descobertas da mulher.

- Você não vale nada. Nem disse do que se tratava e você ficou logo animadinho. Até esqueceu da briga, me chamou de ruivinha... Fácil, fácil... será mandar em você Malfoy.

- Se você usar essas armas, sim! – disse sorridente, beijando-a com desejo lascivo.

- Acho melhor você se controlar, doninha. – disse desvencilhando-se do abraço apertado do loiro. Que apenas riu e deu partida.

hr

Como poderia ficar calma? Sua família sempre odiara a família Malfoy. Ainda lembrava do dia em que disseram que Draco havia sido completamente inocentado. Nenhum de seus irmãos haviam se conformado. E agora, ela apareceria ao lado dele. Com certeza diriam que ela estava louca, que as viagens dela afetaram profundamente sua cabeça. Mas nada poderia mudar o que pensava sobre Draco, que por mais que brigasse, ele era a pessoa "perfeita", aquela que queria passar a vida inteira junto.

Loucura. Sim tudo se resumia nessa palavra. Nunca havia se apaixonado com tanta vontade como agora. Ele não era o mais correto, o mais adequado. Mas pra ela se encaixava perfeitamente.

Pararam em frente a Toca. O loiro desceu do carro, abrindo a porta para a ruiva passar.

- É agora. - disse pegando na mão dele, como uma menina com medo. O loiro apenas riu nervoso e, naquele instante soube que valia a pena.

Bateram na porta, e logo foram atendidos por sua mãe. O que fez o loiro dar um suspiro de alívio.

- Como vai, Sra Weasley? - perguntou educadamente, recebendo como resposta um abraço.

- Vou bem, meu filho. Fico feliz em saber que você realmente veio. – respondeu. Como o loiro imaginava ninguém iria acreditar que Draco Malfoy, de boa vontade colocaria os pés no chiqueiro, quer dizer, casa dos Weasleys. – Entrem! Entrem!

- Sr. Weasley? - chamou educadamente, enquanto Gina estava sendo carregada para a cozinha. Olhando para seu lado, viu o loiro acomodar-se na sala e tentar uma conversa com seu pai.

hr

- Filha, fico tão aliviada em ver que ele não te deixou na mão. E veio encarar o seu pai e seus irmãos. – disse a ruiva mais velha, cortando os legumes de forma trouxa, irritando a filha, que odiava ter trabalho com essas coisas de cozinha.

- Meus irmãos? Pelo visto, eles pensaram que era uma brincadeira e nem vieram. – disse se jogando em uma cadeira e fazendo um feitiço invocatório para o copo de água.

- Eu não contaria com isso se eu fosse você. Eles devem estar querendo surpreender o Malfoy, aparecendo do nada. Sabe como eles são. O Gui virá com a Fleur e o Jean.

- Meu sobrinho lindo vai vir? - disse abrindo um grande sorriso. Colocou o copo na mesa.

Ouviram baralho na sala. Vozes eram ouvidas. O coração da ruiva disparou. E se fossem todos os seus irmãos querendo matar Draco? Correu para sala na mesma hora. E o que viu, a fez abrir a boca. Draco estava sentado ao lado de seu pai, cumprimentando Fleur e Gui, gentilmente. Até havia visto o loiro dar uma risadinha forçada para Jean. Nunca poderia imaginar que um Malfoy conquistaria sua família, tão rápido. Tão rápido como a conquistou. Não deixou de pensar.

- Gininha! - disse o irmão a puxando par um abraço forte, que fez a ruiva gargalhar. Era ótimo estar na presença de seus familiares. – Que saudades! Nem acredito que você vai se casar.

- Pois é. Nem eu. - disse brincalhona, piscando para o loiro.

Cumprimentou sua cunhada e começou a paparicar o sobrinho. Tão lindinho, com as bochechas rosadas e cabelos ruivos, o pequeno de quatro anos era lindo. Olhou para a barriga proeminente de Fleur e disse:

- É Jean, agora você vai ter que cuidar do seu irmãozinho, hein! - disse Gina fazendo cócegas no menino, sendo observada pelo loiro.

Ouviram um barulho no andar superior. Não podia ser... Logo apareceram Fred, George e Rony. Pela cara deles, não estavam nem um pouco felizes ao verem o Malfoy sentado no sofá da sala.

- Isso é hora de chegar? Quase não esperamos vocês pra o jantar. Cadê minhas cunhadas? - falou tudo em tom de brincadeira, como que pra quebrar o silêncio que se instaurou a chegada dos ruivos.

- Você não tem direito de reclamar a nada. Trouxe um Malfoy para nossa casa. – disse Rony irritado.

- A casa também é dela. E você não tem nada haver como isso Ronald. Se ela acha que ele é um bom homem, quem de nós pode ir contra? Ela viu algo nele, que nós desconhecemos... Você devia confiar mais em nossa irmã, ao invés de criticá-la. - saiu Gui na defesa.

- Não vem querer dar lição de moral. Eu preservo a minha irmã. - respondeu raivoso.

- E nós também. – concluíram os gêmeos.

- Olha aqui, não adianta vocês irem contra a nada. Eu não estou aqui pedindo permissão, estou apenas comunicando. Como da vez, que viajei pelo mundo. Acho que preservar está muito longe do que vocês estão fazendo. Nem ao menos para dar uma chance do Draco se explicar. Eu gosto dele, e não sou maluca de casar com qualquer um. E Não há nada que você venham a me fala, que faça eu mudar a minha cabeça. Não sou mais criança e, esperava mais de vocês.

- Mas Gina, olha bem para ele. O que ele pode te oferecer? - argumentou Ronald.

- Acho que vocês já falaram demais. Acham o que? Se eu não amasse a irmã de vocês não estaria aqui hoje Nenhum Malfoy em toda a sua linhagem casou com uma mulher, que não fosse sonserina e de família rica. Eu abro mão de tudo isso. Penso que, o que fiz ou deixei de fazer no passado, não se reflete na relação que nós temos. Estou aqui para pedir sim, não por mim, mas pela irmã de vocês. Que julgam que sabem amar, deveriam saber, que esse sentimento não é algo que se possa mandar. Estou aqui cometendo a maior loucura da minha vida em nome disso.

Ao acabar de falar, a sala ficou em silêncio. Podia-se ouvir o choro da Fleur e os suspiros de Molly. Gina ainda não acreditava no que ele havia dito. Tudo bem, que ele gostasse dela. Mas falar daquela forma, diante de todas as pessoas que ele não suporta. Isso não fazia sentido, mesmo assim não pode conter a felicidade quase que palpável em seu rosto.

- Vejo que ninguém pode se opor a nada, não é mesmo? Draco já conversou comigo, antes de vocês chegarem. Eu como pai, aprovo você meu filho. Ele sabe que a Gina é a nossa raridade a nossa maior riqueza. E caso ele faça algo de ruim com ela, ele terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa. - disse a última sentença divertido. Recebeu um tapa de leve da esposa.

- Então vamos ao jantar! - perguntou a matriarca entusiasmada.

hr

Não podiam reclamar. Gina, que esperava se aborrecer profundamente com Draco, na verdade estava dando pulos de alegria. Além de ter ganhado uma declaração a plenos pulmões, sua família havia se dão muito bem, na medida do possível, com o seu noivo. Ele fora muito gentil o tempo todo, um perfeito gentleman. E ele não podia reclamar, que mesmo com todos os percalços tudo havia dado certo. Seus futuros sogros estavam felizes, pela face da ruiva ela estava radiante. E a noite prometia muito a aqueles amantes.

- Estou tão cansada, Draco. - disse se jogando no sofá.

- Pode sair daí, sua preguiçosa! - disse puxando a ruiva pelos braços. Como não estava surtindo efeito, pegou-a no colo. Caminhou até o quarto e a colou na cama. Beijou a face dela, fazendo-a rir como uma menina. E Terminou com um longo beijo que demonstrava toda a felicidade daquele momento.

- Por que você parou?- perguntou a ruiva vendo o homem entrar no banheiro.

- Quem disse que eu parei? Estou apenas começando. – disse sorrindo, enquanto a puxava da cama.

- Então continua. - disse maliciosa, envolvendo o pescoço dele.

- Pra quem estava cansada você está bem animadinha. - disse debochado. - Vamos continuar sim, mas dentro daquela banheira. Pegou-a no colo novamente e caminhou até o banheiro.

Aquela seria apenas mais uma noite de amor, como muitas que viriam pelos restos de suas vidas.

**Final Do Capítulo VIII.**

**_N/B: Voltou a DM! E em grande estilo! Karaca, essa ida á toca foi demais! Tudo bem, eu ainda esperava alguma coisa catastrófica, mas acho que me iludi, correu tudo bem! Malvadeza da sua parte não colocar uma NC aqui no final, é claro, mas eu não devo reclamar! Beijinhos, miguxa, Ly! _(.) **

**N/A: **Depois de um tempinho, eis que apareço! Mas pelo que parece ninguém sentiu falta minha e da minha fic, né! Cadê as minhas reviews! Sou sonserina, sou chata e mimada. Se não me mandarem as vossas opiniões, nada de atualização! Rrsrsrs... Desculpem pela demora, a sério. Não foi a minha intenção, mas é que ando meio bloqueada essas últimas semanas. E para melhorar tudo, ainda tenho três fics para atualizar, contando com essa. Preciso da paciência e carinho de vocês, mesmo passando por situações desagradáveis, cá estou eu! Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo. Que foi feito em um momento não muito bom. Mas enfim, eu fiz com todo meu carinho! E Se a minha beta não estivesse ao meu lado, acho que nem teria disposição para escrever nada. Ela é tão fofa...fez até as capas das minhas fics...é ou não é para amar? Obrigada por tudo Ly!

_**N/B: De nada, minha miguxa amada, querida, sonserina e mimada! Poxa, sem querer me gabar, mas as capas ficaram super-lindas! Sempre, sempre do seu lado, até nos momentos hiper-multi-super-angustiantes do casalzinho 20, rsrs! **_

**Agradecimento as pessoas que me fizeram imensamente feliz:**

**Franinha Malfoy:** O Draco está muito ferrado... mas agora estou até aliviando o lado dele, mas pra frente... Não posso garantir nada! Rsrsrsrs... Espero que ele tome juízo, como eu digo, não tenho o menor controle sobre os meus personagens! E quanto a nova fic, Only Hope, é claro que vou querer a sua ajuda! Mesmo que seja minimamente... Adoro você, amiga!E Espero que você tenha alguma folguinha... rsrsrs. BJInhos Linda!

_**N/B: Se a Rafinha disse que você é linda, é porque é mesmo, eu assino em baixo cegamente! Huahuauhuah! **_

**Miaka:** Draco realmente está se apaixonando. E eu também achei muito engraçado quando escrevi a Molly desconfiada da gravidez da Gina... ninguém merece! Mas não seja tão má com o meu Draco, ele é apenas uma pessoa que não sabe o que é amar... Fazer o que, né! Eu estava disposta a ajudá-lo ele não quis... rsrsrs. espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Bjus, fofa!

_**N/B (a Rafa vai me matar por tantas N/Bs, é claro!): Miaka, esse bebê que a Molly preveu não é para agora, mas... mmmmmmmmm-mmmmmm-mmmm forças misteriosas tapando minha boca para não falar demais... **_

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** Realizei a sua vontade, Draco na toca! Espero que tenha gostado! Não coloquei ele pedindo, pois acho que Malfoys não pedem, exigem! Rsrsrssrs. Mas o Feitiço vai virar contra o feiticeiro sim! Ou melhor já virou! BJinhos!

_**N/B: Fica triste não, aNiTa, eu também queria o Draco pagando o mico, mas ele, inexplicavelmente, tem um pouco de juízo na cabeça! **_

**Lou Malfoy**: Fico muito feliz ao ver que você gosta das minhas fics. Mas não entre no clube da minha beta "Rafinha escreve uma NC"... Acho que vou virar especialista daqui a pouco... rsrsrsrs. Mas não se preocupe no capítulo de casamento eu devo colocar umazinha, eu acho! Só você mesma para achar o Draco um fofo, todas acham ele um cretino. Não entendem, que ele não aprendeu a amar... rsrsrsr. BjÃO, Amiga!

_**N/B: Lou, agora eu te conheço também! Vamos lá: "NC! NC! NC!". As NC da Rafa são tudo, mas ele não entende que nós não sobrevivemos sem elas! Mas vamos esperar corajosamente, essa NC do casamento promete! **_

**Mandinha Dobby: **Amiga, nem acredito que você tenha lido aminha fic. Olha que você nunca nem leu nada do mundo HP, mas fico imensamente feliz que você tenha gostado! BJINHoS!

_**N/B: Nada do mundo HP? Bem Vinda! **_

**Arwen Mione: **Engraçado, você é uma das poucas que gostou da Gina loira. E as notinhas... elas andam meio sem sal ultimamente... Obrigada por ter lido e, por ter achado a idéia original... alguns achariam louca mesmo! O Draco é muito mal nessa fic, por isso ela é a minha preferida... rsrsrsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado da passagem do Draco na casa dos Weasleys. Bjinhos, lindinha!

_**N/B: Qual é, Camy, protesto! Gina loira deturpa o real significado da intensidade Weasley, da fogosidade Virgínia de ser, da identidade intransferível de ser digna da família! E o principal: deturpa completamente o REAL SIGNIFICADO das sardas! Ah, beijinhos, miga, e fala para a Rafa que esse cap tá "inodiável"! **_

**Kellxinha- Malfoy: **Desculpa pela demora e, obrigada por vir aqui conferir. Esse negócio de Orkut é muito legal... assim faço propaganda da minha fic, se bem que não surtiu tanto efeito, mas pelo menos alguém veio conferir e gostou, ou seja, você. Sem palavras, obrigada mesmo pela confiança! E quanto a eu escrever muito bem... são seus olhos mesmo! Rsrsrsrs... Quando Draco se der conta que está apaixonado pela Gina... acho que você não vai querer ver...rsrsrsrs. Continue acompanhando. Bjinhos!

_**N/B: PORQUE Rafaela Malfoy Potter NÃO ACREDITA que escreve MARAVILHOSAMENTE BEM? Vamos continuar repetindo isso, Kellxinha, vamos continuar, quem sabe um dia ela se convence! **_

**dudiNhaziNha: **Que bom que você esteja adorando. Quanto ao perfeita... é um exagero, mas me deixa radiante! Lamento ter feito esperar, mas é que não deu mesmo para atualizar prontamente... Mas espero não demorar tanto assim... Obrigada pela review! Bjos no coração!

_**N/B: Perfeito seria uma NC por capítulo... mas eu devo deixar os sonhos de lado e ler a dura realidade, rsrs. **_

**Tamih Weasley Malfoy: **Fico feliz em ver você me fazendo feliz, muito feliz para ser sincera. Adoro reviews e espero que você goste deste capítulo.

_**N/B (finalmente a última, prometo!): Quanta felicidade! Rafa, EU SOU SUA BETA QUERIDA, AMADA, ADORADA, VENERADA, PERFEITA E DESLUMBRANTE, então, você, claro, não vai me matar por causa de, hum... é... APENAS NOVE notinhas a mais, né AMIGA? Pleaseeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Beijinhos, não deprime! Ly. **_

**_N/A:_** Este capítulo, até a Aninha me ajudou a agradecer a todos. Liga não, Gente! Ela é perturbadinha, mas é um amor! Gosto desse capítulo! Sabe, eu realmente queria colocar pancadaria, mas aí... Todo mundo coloca, bati o pé e fiz algo mais ...amistoso. Quanto a briga no carro, sei lá... Acho que é por que toda vez que um homem ta calado, a mulher entra em neura... Resultado, brigas! Por falar em brigas... Leiam a minha song! **Quando Você Voltar e leiam também a minha fic O que na verdade Somos.** Comentem nelas!

Próx capítulo, se merlin ajudar virá logo... Mas eu **QUERO **reviews, se minha caixa de email estiver LOTADA...aí sim, escreverei o capítulo rápidinho, ok!

Bjinhos,

Rafinha (viciada em reviews... e em chocolates tbm!)


	9. Uma semana

_**Capítulo Betado e Revisado por Ly Anne Black, no dia 20 de Agosto de 2005.**_

_**N/B: Já li esse capítulo agorinha, antes de começar a betar! Rafa se perguntando: e daí?**_

**N/A: Capítulo dedicado a Lou Malfoy!**

**IX - Uma semana. **

As semanas passavam em uma velocidade incrível. Estava atolado com os preparativos da festa.

O Sr. Weasley o ajudava em tudo. Sua mansão havia voltado antes mesmo do esperado. O seu futuro sogro com certeza deveria entender o que significava para um Malfoy fazer o casamento em sua casa. Ainda mais se esta seria a futura casa de sua filha. Começou a reforma no Salão de festas e em todo o jardim. Teria que estar tudo perfeito até dezembro. Queria colocar esculturas de gelo que se movimentassem, ou seja, tudo que alguém com muito dinheiro poderiam possuir.

Virgínia estava cada vez mais nervosa. Às vezes pensava em desistir de tudo. Em fugir... Estava com medo. Nunca pensara em se casar antes. E agora tudo se concretizaria.

Outro problema era a escolha do vestido. Por seu casamento ser no inverno, não sabia qual seria o que adaptaria mais a essa época. Teria que ser algo a altura, afinal a elite do mundo bruxo estaria presente. A festa seria para mais de 400 convidados. Tudo teria que estar em seu controle. Tinha a vaga idéia de como queria seu vestido. Algo do tipo medieval, já que a festa se espelhava nisso. Aqueles com mangas largas e longas. Teria que ser bem trabalhado. Com ouro talvez. Como diziam casamento era apenas uma vez na vida, então que seja inesquecível. Digno de princesa como Draco dizia. E tinha razão, a Mansão Malfoy era um castelo, então se Draco era o príncipe ela seria a princesa, não! Não conteve o riso ao ver no que estava pensando.

Nessa noite, ela havia marcado um jantar com Blaise e Marisa _q_ue seriam os padrinhos do casamento.

- Draco? - abriu a porta do quarto, e suspirou ao vê-lo de toalha na cintura. – Me ajuda a pôr o vestido?- falou tentando em vão não olhar para o tronco definido do homem.

- Tem certeza que você quer colocar? Se quiser eu mando uma coruja pro Blaise e digo que você não está passando bem. Ai você não precisa fechar esse vestido, e se quiser, eu até te ajudo a tirá-lo. - disse roçando os corpos de forma sensual.

- Pode parando por aí... – mas foi vencida.

hr

Odiava a facilidade que Draco tinha de seduzir... Na verdade ela odiava amar... Uma antítese de sentimentos. Era o que pensava.

A última semana de novembro chegou. E era cada vez mais difícil dela encontrar com o noivo.

Mas dessa vez, eles iriam a um lugar especial. O lugar onde Narcisa Malfoy morava. Uma casa de cuidados para pessoas que perderam parentes na Guerra e, que por alguma razão vivem fora da realidade.

Draco afirmava sempre que a sua mãe não era louca, apenas havia sofrido muito com a morte de seu pai. Ele contou uma vez que sua mãe havia se apaixonado por seu pai a primeira vista. E no período da primeira Guerra ela implorou para ele não se colocar em nenhum dos dois lados, mas de nada adiantou. Ele não ouvira seus apelos, naquela época ele já havia sido tomado pela ganância e pelo poder. Com a perda de seu pai, ela ficou sem chão, estava abalada demais. Como ele poderia ter a deixado? Era sempre o que Draco ouvia sua mãe dizer.

A relação de Lucius e Narcisa, era diferente do que as pessoas imaginavam. Ele a amava muito e sempre fora carinhoso com ela. Apesar de se acharem superiores, os Malfoys não eram de todo pessoas ruins. Draco era a prova disso, sempre havia respeitado os limites de Gina. Por mais que houvesse desentendimentos, era uma pessoa gentil e sensível, não como seus irmãos e o Harry. Mas sempre mostrava do seu jeito, é claro, que amava e respeitava a ruiva. Fazia declarações sem falar propriamente, tudo era muito pelo toque. Quando falava deixava nas entrelinhas. Mesmo assim, sabia do sentimento que ele nutria por ela.

- O que você acha, Draco, essa roupa está boa? - disse, virando do espelho para a direção do loiro.

- Está ótima, Gina. - disse sem paciência Não entendia como ela podia demorar tanto para se arrumar.

- Ah! Claro, **_"_**ótima**_"_**... Você nem desviou a atenção dessa revista para ver! Como pode falar isso? – perguntou, não que quisesse respostas. Virou novamente para o espelho. Com as mãos na cintura. Riu. Nem casaram e já tinha brigas desse jeito.

Draco levantou o rosto e esperava vê-la irritada. Mas não rindo. Virgínia usava um vestido solto, na altura da coxa. A estampa de flores combinava bem como seu espírito juvenil. Não havia maquiagem em seu rosto, apenas um brilho nos lábios. Que não pode deixar de pensar que logo este brilho estaria nos seus também.

Mas ainda estava confusão. Ela estava ali, parada, olhando para o espelho e sorrindo! Parecia que ela estava pensando em algo muito bom, muito longe... Por um segundo quis estar nos pensamentos dela. Ser o motivo do sorriso aberto da ruiva. Sentiu ciúme, não sabia bem de que, ou de quem, mas sentiu. Queria e, como pensava, devia fazer parte do pensamento de Virgínia, afinal eles iriam se casar.

Caminhou na direção da ruiva e a abraçou demoradamente. Dando beijo por toda a curvatura do pescoço. Nessa altura sentiu o peso dela em si, as pernas dela estavam fracas, não que isso fosse novidade para ele. Todas as mulheres que já tivera, sempre haviam tidoesse efeito quando as abraçava.

Mas com ela era diferente, às vezes até mesmo com o olhar, parecia que ela se sentia assim. Adorava ter esse efeito sobre ela. Sentia-se no controle, apesar de muitas vezes, ela domina-locom apenas um olhar. Odiava ter que admitir, mas ela era diferente, **_(e)_** se fosse um pouco mais sensível, assumiria que ela era especial.

- Draco, pára com isso! - disse pouco convincente, mas não podia continuar.

- Espero que quando nós formos casados, você pare com essa mania de interromper "certos" momentos. - respondeu irritado, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Você é muito mimado! - riu ao vê-lo levantar a sobrancelha. – E nem adianta levantar a sobrancelha não! Parece criança que perde o brinquedo! Você sabe muito bem que estamos atrasados. E que precisamos ver a sua mãe. - disse a última sentença docemente ajeitando o nó da gravata dele.

- Será que você vai me agüentar, Weasley? - perguntou com seu habitual tom de sarcasmo.

- Depende Malfoy. Se você continuar usando essas gravatas... - riu desdenhosa.

- O que tem minhas gravatas? - indagou sem entender o motivo de deboche dela.

- Nem meu avô as usaria. - respondeu, agora gargalhando da cara incrédula do loiro.

- Mas é claro que não, Weasley! Seu avô não tem a classe e o dinheiro que eu possuo. - respondeu pomposo, mesmo sabendo que a sua situação financeira ainda não era uma das melhores.

- Mas de certo, que ele tinha bom gosto! Meu Merlin! A maioria das suas gravatas são verdes escuro, azuis, cinzas ou pretas. - disse como se isso fosse um absurdo.

- Você queria que fosse o que? Rosa? Por Merlin! Até com as minhas gravatas você implica! - revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Doninha mimada! hahahaha... Doninha mimada! – disse não cabendo em si de tanto rir, sentada na cama. Se nós não tivéssemos tão atrasados, eu faria você pagar por esse apelido! - sibilou.

- Pagar é? Como? Eu acho que estou gostando desse pagamento... Quem sabe, eu te pague essa noite! - disse maliciosamente.

- Só se for com juros! - disse puxando para um beijo apaixonado.

hr

Paredes claras. O ambiente era arejado, mas não podia se dizer que era tranqüilo. Tudo por causa da moradora dele. Narcisa Malfoy. Uma mulher que apesar da idade ainda tinha a beleza juvenil. Seus olhos vagavam perdidos. E as noites podia ser ouvir os passos dela por todo o lugar, ou ouvia-se seus gritos enquanto dormia.

Não recebia muitas visitas, a única pessoa que a visitava era seu único filho: Draco Malfoy. Ela não respondia. Mas algumas enfermeiras que cuidavam dela, sempre afirmavam que após toda visita ela parecia amenizar sua expressão facial. Parecia que seus olhos ganhavam vida, mesmo que pouco!

Seu comportamento era calmo, não agredia ninguém, mas também não respondia. Apesar de entender perfeitamente bem o que lhe era dito. Narcisa estava deitada na cama, com as janelas fechadas. No escuro. Uma jovem de roupas branca entrou sem ao menos bater a porta. Chamou educadamente.

- Senhora Malfoy? - quando a loira percebeu a presença da jovem, levantou a cabeça e a olhou. – Seu filho está a sua espera. – dito isso, acompanhou a mais velha até uma sala aberta.

Draco estava ansioso, há muito tempo que sua mãe não via ninguém, a não ser ele. E temia pela reação dela. Também não sabia como seria a reação de Virgínia ao ver o estado de Narcisa. Sabia que ela estaria ao seu lado, mas não deixava de se preocupar. E ainda não havia decidido se levaria ou não a sua mãe, ao seu casamento. Seria muito ruim expor-la a todos. Principalmente a imprensa. Como a casamento seria um grande evento, com certeza os flashs estariam virados a mãe do noivo também.

Viu quando uma enfermeira trouxe sua mãe. Quem a visse de longe não perceberia nada de anormal, a não ser a _grande_tristeza. Um nó se formou em sua garganta ao ver o brilho nos olhos dela ao ver Virgínia. Não sabia o porquê, talvez fosse um apelo de si mesmo a acreditar em uma possibilidade de sanidade, mas viu que sua mãe parecia reconhecer sua noiva. O Mais espantoso que quando ela sentou sorriu. Depois de tanto tempo, a sua mãe finalmente sorria. Claro, que não tinha como saber se consciente ou inconsciente, mas ela sorria.

Levantou e deu um beijo desajeitado na testa da mãe, que não havia tirado os olhos de Gina. Sentou e começou a explicar toda a história, sabia que ela havia entendido. Sentiu uma felicidade imensa ao vê-la mais serena. Não tinha certeza se aquilo era o certo, mas decidiu que a sua mãe veria o seu casamento. Afinal, quem sabe ela vendo a sua casa como um dia fora, ela pudesse se recuperar. Voltar a ser a Narcisa Malfoy que todos conheciam. Era uma esperança e, por mais infantil que isso pudesse ser Draco se agarrava a esta.

Deixaram Narcisa quando já caía a noite. Apesar de ter conseguido um pedido maior de tempo para a visita, não podiam abusar. Viu a felicidade estampada no rosto do loiro e não pôde deixar de sorrir, eram raras às vezes em que ele tinha essa expressão suave, quase que de um menino. Chegaram ao apartamento, exaustos. A primeira coisa que a ruiva fez foi fazer um pedido de pizza pela lareira. Estava cansada demais para cozinhar, por isso escolheu um filme, enquanto o loiro estava no banho e pediu a pizza.

Tiveram uma noite tranqüila, viram filmes e comeram pizzas. Às vezes as coisas eram tão simples na vida deles dois... Como neste momento. Estavam ali, alheios a tudo, vendo um filme trouxa qualquer, comendo um a pizza (de trouxa também) e rindo como dois adolescentes. Esquecendo que a uma semana serão oficialmente marido e mulher. Mas isso pouco importava, pois quem os visse já diriam isso.

_**N/B**: Miguita!_

_Puxa vida, a Narcisa vai ao casamento! Acho que vai dar tudo certo, né? _

_Olha só, menina, como você está atolada de coisas para fazer, rsrs. Tem que ter até o planejamento... eu to quase assim, com a diferença de que sou toda enrolada e nunca cumpro essas programações, rsrs. _

_Ah, nessa betagem, eu acrescentei entre parênteses, tirando meus comentários e as correções, umas palavras que achei que você deveria complementar. Ah, quando você ver um (..), é porque acho que no lugar do "." deveriam ser "...", ok? _

_Ansiosa para o capítulo 10, a despedida de solteiro, vai ser muito divertida! Eba!_

_Eu que agradeço por tudo, e sorry a demora de betar isso aqui, ando bem cheia, rsrs. _

Ass: Ly Anne Black

**N/A:** Olá! Estava com saudades de vcs! Deveria ter atualizado semana passada, mas estava completamente sem tempo! Mas está aí a atualização, espero que tenham gostado...está tudo muito flores, por enquanto! E a Aninha tem batido um bolão com as betagens, sempre tão rápida e prestativa! Ti amu, migaa! Mas esse capítulo é dedicado a uma SUPER AMIGA! **Lou Malfoy! É pra vc migaa!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka:** Olá moça! Acho tão engraçado quando você fica com raiva do Draco! Mas não bata nele, não! E Sim!Como você queria ele enfrentou os irmãos, sabe quando escrevi eu Lembrei de você. Lembra quando você falou que achava que ele devia ter enfrentado os Weasleys com ela? Então eu fiz pensando em você essa parte! Espero que gostes desse capítulo, viu! Bjinhos fofa!

**dudiNhaziNha: **Olá minha amiga viciada em reviews e chocolate! Desculpa por não ter atualizado rápido, mas é que não deu! E muito OBRIGADA pelo elogios...rsrsrsrs. Quanto ao Draco assumir os sentimentos...aguarde uns quinze capítulos...hehe, a fic será grande! Pra vc ter uma noção, nem chegamos na metade da fic, na parte que faz jus ela estar como drama. Mas não se preocupe, acho que não matarei ninguém.ACHO! "**smirk"...** mas não se aterrorize! Bjão no coração!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** Olá menina! Eu estou bem graças a Salazar...lol... Eu sei o que é ter inveja da Gina, tbm né, quem mandou ele ter o Draco só pra ela! Aí todas nós, simples mortais, morremos ao ver declarações de amor...aí,aí. Quanto a NC, ela já está chegando...rsrsrsrs. Mas não deixe de mandar reviews, sou uma sonserina mimada e amo receber reviews! Já até sei quem sempre lê, quem é novo na área...É bom, adoro conhecer gente nova e, com os mesmo interesses. É isso, agora é só aguardar a NC... Bjus fofa!

**Joana: **Olá!Que Bom saber que você acompanha tanto **Doces Mentiras**, quanto **O que na Verdade Somos.** Agora fiquei curiosa, qual das duas vc gosta mais? Fico feliz em estar te agradando com as fics, afinal como eu sempre digo...escrevo ela pra vcs! Espero que você possa acompanhar e me dizer o que acha dos capítulos. Obrigad, viu! Bjinhos!

**Lou Malfoy:** Migaa! Adoro colocara a Gina como "A Sedutora", acho que a idéia frágil e delicada faria as pessoas chamarem a de burra, mais a frente! Quanto a NC...nem vem! Vc sabe que ando meio bloqueada, mas garanto que ela já está chegando...rsrsrs. E eu não escrevo maravilhosamente bem, eu escrevo bem, eu acho...mas não maravilhosamente, acho que vc entendeu! Rsrsrsrs. Quanto a capa dessa fic, realmente ficou lindaaaaa! Graças a salvadora, Ly Anne Black! Minha beta fiel e amiga! Only hope vai demorara mais a ser postada do que DM...Mas estou muito empolgada! E bem...o que tenho mais a dizer...vc já leu esse capítulo, com a comentagem da beta e tudo...

**Vc comentou duas vezes! Minha nossa! Por isso digo e repito! Eu te adolooooooooo!**

Bjinhos de chocolate migaa!

**Jessy Malfoy:** Inspirada... Quem dera! Mas um dia eu chego lá! Quanto o Draco fazer a Gina sofrer...vai mesmo! Mas ele sofrerá tanto ou mais que ela... pode ter certeza! Até porque ele pagará todos os pecados nessa fic! Mas ele gosta da gina, mesmo! Não duvide nunca disso! A Gina não dará mole, muito pelo contrário! Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Bjinhos lindaa!

**Arwen Mione: **Lindinha do Meu coração!Eu entendo, quem não entendeu vc ter gostado dele loira foi a Ly. Eu tbm prefiro ela ruiva, e eu também gasto uma fortuna para ficar ruiva! E quanto a sua indicação...minha nossa! Acho que nem em mil anos conseguira agradecer pelo carinho e força! E eu tabm tenho sardas(poucas) mesmo sendo...eu não vou falarq eu sou moreno, pq minha alma é ruiva(copiei isso da Nathy!). E você terá que esperar um pouco, o Draco realmente mal vai aparecer, mas eu não quero reclamações! Eu tenho que honrar o "Drama" que me propus nesta fic...será que consigo?Espero né! Muito obrigada por tudo lindinha. Estou morrendo de saudades suas! Bjus!

**N/A:** Eu quero reviews, ou o próximo capítulo não virá tão cedo...Gente estou carente, né! Ahhhhhhh! Quem quiser ver a capa da minha fic, entra no meu profile! E leiam O que Na verdade Somos e Only Hope. E pra quem gosta de NCs com o Sirius e a Bellatrix, em breve eu e minha beta lançaremos a nossa: Bella-atriz! Comentem...

Bjinhos,

Rafinha M Potter ( ouvindo Nigthwish, músicas da antiga...)


	10. Despedida de Solteiro?

**X - Despedida de Solteiro? **

Dois dias. Dentro de dois dias, seria uma mulher casada. Estava apavorada. Nunca tinha cogitado a idéia de se casar tão nova, de se prender a alguém para o resto da vida. Esses pensamentos a enlouqueciam!

Não era porque iria se casar com um homem como o Draco, que deixaria de ter medo. E se desse tudo errado?

As qualidades de Draco haviam desaparecido aos olhos dela, não conseguia pensar em nada. Só lembrava dos defeitos. De como ele vivia discordando dela, da maneira insistente que ele tinha de fazê-la mudar de idéia. De ler seus artigos e sempre rir... Da maneira com que ele falava quando acordava de mau humor, do jeito que ele sempre entrava no banheiro quando ela já estava atrasada, do deboche que ele fazia quando falavam de família. Da forma com que ele só se importava com si mesmo, a agarrando em qualquer lugar, se bem que pensando bem isso não era de todo um defeito...

Foi aí que começou a pensar nas vantagens. O sorriso lindo que ele lhe dava após uma noite de amor, a maneira que ele tinha de controlar a sua saúde, sempre a agasalhando com o próprio sobretudo. O olhar que lhe transmitia tanta coisa, ora arrependimento após falar algo que machucava, ora malícia, ora carinho...

Sim! Carinho, por mais que ele negasse era um homem muito carinhoso. Talvez fosse por essa razão que ela tinha tanta certeza do que faria em dois dias. Uma coisa que sua mãe sempre lhe disse desde muito pequena foi: "Sabemos quando uma pessoa nos ama, quando ela realmente se preocupa". E por mais que tentasse evitar, ele sempre mostrava- se preocupado, da sua maneira é lógico.

Havia passado o dia todo fazendo compras. Tudo que mais desejava era não fazer feio na lua de Mel. Comprara: vários vestidos, saias, calças, blusas casacos, Camisolas de vários tamanhos e texturas, espartilhos, luvas, meias, cinta-liga, peças intimas em geral, tudo que faria os cabelos de seu pai se arrepiarem... Mas tudo valeria a pena. Só de pensar na cara de surpresa do loiro e de como ele ficaria "feliz" ao vê-la assim... Tudo bem, que nunca fora muito certinha, mas Draco a fazia enlouquecer... Como podia manter-se controlada sob a mira de duas esferas metálicas? Impossível!

Ela estava exausta o que mais queria era cama. Nada de Draco, nada de conversas com amigas. Nada! Queria sua cama fofinha, enquanto não tinha que dividi-la com ninguém. Dormiria na Toca, talvez aquilo tudo não passasse de um ritual de despedida. Só de pensar como tudo aconteceu... Seria eternamente grata a Blaise e a Marisa.

Já se passava das oito quando batidas foram ouvidas a porta de seu quarto.

hr

Dois dias. Merlin! Como ele poderia manter o equilíbrio com o casamento se aproximando? Tudo bem que tudo já havia sido planejado desde o inicio, mas se algo desse errado? Se ela desistisse... ela não seria louca. Não depois de ter passado tanto tempo com ele. Ainda precisava ajeitar as coisas, algumas que ainda não haviam resolvidas. Como a passagem dos bens dos Malfoys ao seu nome. Sabia que uma quantia boa havia sido dada às famílias das pessoas que seu pai havia matado ou invalidado. Mas falar em dinheiro com o casamento tão próximo o incomodava. Mesmo sem querer, sua consciência não parava de martelar... Estava confuso com tudo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Zabine? - perguntou ao ver o moreno entrar displicente no apartamento.

O moreno sentou no sofá branco, fingindo não reparar no olhar de fúria do loiro.

- Pelo visto, vocês já arrumaram mesmo as coisas na mansão. Isso aqui ta vazio. O que você faz ainda aqui? - perguntou, olhando ao redor.

- Não me venha com perguntas, estou no MEU apartamento e Não lhe devo satisfações. Mas VOCÊ me deve. O que faz aqui, a essa hora? O que foi? Desistiu de passar a noite ao lado da sua querida esposa? Ou será que ela está com dor de cabeça? - respondeu o loiro, olhando o amigo como se fosse uma presa.

- Não seja inconveniente Draco. A Marisa está com a Gina, fazendo a famosa despedida de solteira... Um monte de mulheres juntas, falando besteira, sabe. E eu, como muito amigo que sou, estou aqui te levando para a Sua despedida de solteiro. - alargou o sorriso, o que significava que já havia planejado há muito tempo.

- Não estou afim. Chame outro idiota pra sair, Zabine. O meu sono é sagrado, vamos ponha-se para fora! - disse irritado.

- O que foi, Draco? Está com medo da reação da sua futura esposa? Será que o tão temido Draco Malfoy está com medo? - ironizou, olhando de cima baixo para o loiro. Que não havia perdido o controle, mas percebia-se uma raiva contida em seu olhar.

- Sabe, pensei que você fosse mais esperto, Zabine. Comigo, não funciona. Você está longe de saber o que é persuadir uma pessoa. Pensa que me provoca? Tsiu, tsiu... Quem sabe um dia você consiga! - disse cada palavra carregada de veneno. Ao contrário de Blaise, Draco sabia como intimidar uma pessoa. Fora criado para isso. Manipular e passar por cima. Dois dos lemas da família Malfoy.

- O que custa? Já programei há tanto tempo e, todos os nossos amigos de escola estarão lá. Você não pode me fazer essa desfeita, Malfoy. – disse o moreno levantando do sofá, indo na direção da janela.

- Amigos de escola? Só você mesmo para chamá-los assim. Fora que, duvido que existam muitos. A maioria morreu na guerra. - disse com descaso. - Mas se for para fazer você calar a boca, eu vou.

Saiu da sala a passos largos, sendo assistido pelo moreno, que ostentava um belo sorriso na face.

hr

Levantou irritada. Quem estivesse batendo a porta do seu quarto iria ouvir muito! Queria dormir cedo. Depois que começara a namorar Draco, poucas eram às vezes em que dormia cedo, ou que dormia. Ele sempre estava acordado, dizendo que dormir é perda de tempo, quando se podem fazer coisas bem mais interessantes... E eram essas coisas que faziam.

- Marisa? - assustou-se ao ver a amiga. - O que houve? Brigou com o Blaise? - perguntou desconfiada, depois que a amiga se casara, era raro as vezes que a via.

- Não. Está tudo bem. Mas tenho que te levar a um lugar. - disse com um sorriso largo, como quem está aprontando.

- Que lugar? - perguntou dando passagem à morena, tirando algumas compras da cama. – Isso tem dedo do Draco. O que ele quer, hein? - jogou-se na cama, batendo a mão ao seu lado para a amiga sentar.

- O Draco? Não ele nem sabe, eu acho. É uma surpresa minha e das meninas. - deu uma risadinha de satisfação. - Vamos a sua mãe já sabe. Você não vai me fazer essa desfeita, vai? - disse fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Estou tão cansada... E nem estou pronta. Fora que prometi pra minha mãe que passaria a noite aqui. E...

- Sua mãe é nossa cúmplice. Ela sabe de tudo e, você logo saberá. Vai amiga, é sua despedida.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Porém agora eu quero a sua ajuda para arrumar-me. – disse abrindo a porta do pequeno armário. - a maioria das minhas roupas, pra falar a verdade, quase todas, já está na mansão.

- Eu já havia planejado tudo, minha cara. Deixa comigo. A sua roupa maquiagem e tudo mais estão aqui dentro. Agora eu estava reparando, que sacolas todas são essas? Não me diga que são as roupas da Lua de Mel. - a ruiva apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - Quero ver tudo, sabe roupas certas, pode fazer homens sérios tornarem-se insanos... - disse sorrindo.

Começaram uma conversa animada e de longe se ouvia suspiros e gritinhos. Falavam de suas experiências e de como era bom namorar um sonserino.

hr

Um hotel. Foi a única coisa que Draco pôde reparar quando a Mercedes preta de Blaise parou. Deu o seu sorriso de escárnio ao ver o aglomerado de homens bebendo. Pelo menos aquela saída teria uma coisa de boa: a bebida.

A despedida aconteceria no salão do Hotel, pelo visto as mulheres mais bonitas da Grã-Bretanha estavam lá. Apesar de ser perigoso, Draco não pôde deixar de pensar como seria ficar com uma mulher daquelas, mas a sua cabeça punia-o, lembrava de um sorriso doce e um olhar puro. Coisas que essas mulheres não tinham. E Nunca teriam. Sem perceber deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, então ele é um homem de sorte. Dentro de dois dias, seria casado com uma mulher assim. Mas esse pensamento não o confortou.

Dançarinas sobre as mesas, bebidas por todos os lados. Sentiu um pouco de nojo ao ver algumas mulheres se insinuarem tão descaradamente. Gostava da conquista, de ter que usar suas habilidades. Mas é claro que nunca dispensaria uma mulher bonita, mesmo que fosse uma qualquer. Na verdade, sendo fáceis ou sendo difíceis. Nenhuma delas seria impossível. E todas sempre estariam em sua mão. Fáceis de dominar.

Riu ao ver Zabine empurrar uma mais atrevida que colocará a mão em uma "parte" bem sensível do moreno. Fiel como era, não devia estar gostando nem um pouco do abuso da mulher. Saiu de perto do balcão e, caminhava irritado em sua direção.

- Que foi Zabine? Não gostou do "carinho"? - perguntou o loiro revirando o copo, devia ser o seu sexto copo de firewhisk.

- Eu sou casado. E a minha mulher é bem melhor do que essas vagabundas. - disse apontando com nojo para as mulheres que estavam no balcão. – Venha Draco, vai começar o strip-tease.

O loiro olhou para o palco. Uma bela loira estava nele, como uma roupa de estudante mínima. E não pôde deixar de pensar que logo essa roupa estaria no chão.

hr

A Mansão dos Zabines estava em festa. Todas as suas cunhadas e amigas de escola estavam lá. Uma reunião só de mulher. Com muito brigadeiro e bebidas de vários sabores.

- Isso aqui ta muito parado! - disse Marisa depois de um tempo. - Que tal começarmos a abrir os presentes! - a resposta fora gritos agudosvindo das mulheres.

hr

Já não sabia mais quanto tinha bebido. Sabia que podia beber duas garrafas que com certeza estaria consciente dos seus atos, contudo não conseguia mais formar uma frase decente. O sarcasmo havia ido embora. E todos a sua volta pareciam andar em câmera lenta. A mulher que havia feito o strip-tease havia jogado a calcinhaem cima dele. No momento, não pôr de pensar em nada. Seu corpo havia reagido a visão do corpo bem esculpido da mulher.

Afastou-se dela. Era o mais correto, não podia colocar tudo a perder dois dias antes do casamento foi o que disse à mulher. Mas de longe, fora isso que pensara. Não pôde deixar de pensar em como queria estar do lado de uma ruiva. De como ela fazia falta. O álcool estava afetando a sua razão, foi o que afirmou para si, após ver no que estava pensando. Será que mesmo longe dela, não ficava em paz? Não ficou perguntando mais, encheu o copo de mais bebida. Dessa vez trouxa. Se fosse em outra situação, não a beberia. Mas queria limpar os seus pensamentos. Eles estavam muito embaralhados ultimamente.

hr

Começou a abrir os presentes. Sua face estava da cor de seus cabelos, uma coisa era comprar roupas íntimas, outra bem diferente era receber de suas amigas. Elas riam de sua cara. Por mais que fosse ousada em muitas coisas, ainda tinha o lado delicado e inocente da outra Gina. Mas teve que concordar os presentes realmente seriam úteis.

- Gente, quem me deu esse espartilho vermelho? Minha nossa! Isso não vai caber em mim! - disse Gina olhando para a peça, analisando o tamanho.

- Fui eu! – disse Hermione timidamente. – Acho que vai combinar com seus cabelos, e sabe homens adoram vermelho! - as mulheres caíram na gargalhada, até ouvirem um barulho de algo caindo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou a ruiva assustada. Olhou em direção a porta de entrada do salão, mas não viu nada.

- É melhor eu ir ver... Cadê minha varinha? – disse Marisa revirando as almofadas pelo sofá e achou. A loira foi caminhando com Hermione atrás de si.

Mas não esperavam pelo que viram: Blaise, agachado resmungando alguma coisa, e em volta de si, pedaços de um jarro de porcelana. Com certeza, uma fortuna.

- Blaise, o que faz aqui? Eu não disse que eu estava fazendo uma festinha pra Gina! Poxa! Eu não posso contar com você é sempre assim e... - parou de falar ao vê-lo levantar meio tonto. – Meu Merlin! Você bebeu... Aí,aí, Zabine!

Viu a amiga levar o marido para o escritório. As outras deram um jeito na sala. Ela pegou o casaco e a capa.

Procurou a bolsa para ir embora, quando viu que mais alguém entrou na casa. No momento que perguntaria que estava no local, ouviu a voz de Blaise.

- Draco, eu já arranjei um quarto pra você. Venha, a Virgínia tomara conta de você.

Era o Draco que estava na escuridão. Pela primeira vez, em toda a sua vida sentia uma necessidade quase que sobre humana de estar com o loiro. Mas quando o viu sair da escuridão, levou um susto. Ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e o andar tão galanteador, agora não passava de um cruzar de passos tortos. Achou engraçado e ao mesmo tempo estranho. Aquele não era o seu Draco.

Apoiou-o de um lado do ombro e o Blaise do outro. Jogou ele na cama do quarto e pediu que Blaise trouxesse um café forte. O moreno parecia estar um pouco bêbado, mas em um estado bem melhor que o do loiro.

Colocou a cabeça dele em suas pernas. E massageou as têmporas dele, e cabelo antes impecável agora tão desalinhado. Mas com uma maciez incrível. Ele apenas respirava forte. Uma batida na porta. Gina pediu que entrasse, logo um elfo entrou fez uma reverencia exagerada e deixou uma bandeja com uma xícara de café.

Ela levantou a cabeça dele e o fez beber. Parecia tão frágil em seus braços, um menino. Pensou que ele estivesse dormindo, então tirou com uma certa dificuldade o sobretudo e ao casaco, quando sentiu as mãos deles sobre as suas.

- Eu bem vi você dançando... Estava tão linda, mas o Blaise me impediu. Disse que não era você. Ele é um idiota! Mas eu encontrei você, ruivinha. Eu não queria... Sabe isso tudo é tão diferente... a sua família... mas a minha mansão... e você... e o seu pai. Eu não posso fazer isso... Mas a culpa é sua também... – disse tudo, mas nada parecia ter muita conexão para a ruiva.

Ajeitou melhor ele sobre a cama e dormiu abraçada ao loiro. Mesmo que seus planos iniciais fossem manter a distancia dele. O destino parecia os juntar, com esse pensamento apenas sorriu. Tendo uma ótima noite de sono.

hr

_Maldição! Odeio com todas as minhas forças claridade. Maldita dor de cabeça! Maldita ressaca! Maldito dia! _

Draco abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma cascata de fios ruivos sobre seu peito. Não lembrava de ter ficado com Virgínia... Flashs da noite anterior passavam em sua cabeça. Uma loira tirando a roupa... Muitos copos de firewhisk, Zabine... e Gina! Olhou para ruiva, mais irritado ainda. Por culpa dela, havia bebido tanto... Isso estava saindo do controle, não estava mais sendo tão divertido como antes. Suspirou. Empurrando gentilmente para o lado da cama.

Ela apenas o apertou mais. "_Meu merlin! Ela deve pensar que eu sou um ursinho de pelúcia gigante_!" Mais um suspiro. Quando ia empurrá-la com mais força viu os olhos dela abrirem, nesse exato momento seu estomago revirou, e tinha plena certeza que não era o efeito da bebida, era algo bem pior. Os olhos dela sorriam para ele, uma das visões mais belas que ele já havia presenciado. Naquele instante, se perdeu no tempo... E tudo a sua volta girou em uma velocidade incrível, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. E um arrepio percorreu pela sua espinha... Tudo isso com apenas um olhar! Merlin! Que poderes ela tinha sobre ele? Preferiu nem pensar...

Virgínia sorriu plantando um beijo na testa dele, um ato tão dócil que o fez lembrar de sua mãe. Ela acariciou a sua nuca e ficou a observando. Passaram-se minutos e eles continuaram assim: com os olhos grudados um no outro.

- Você está melhor? - ela disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Estou, mas ainda tenho um pouco de dor de cabeça. - respondeu desviando o olhar, não queria ouvir mais perguntas.

- Eu vou descer e providenciar um chá pra você! - sorriu o abraçando.

- Não, fica aqui. Já vai passar, eu só preciso que você fique aqui. - ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Não importava como as coisas seriam mais pra frente. Ele queria viver o agora desse jeito: com a ruiva grudada em si. Isso não é amor, era o que sua cabeça afirmava. Mas então porque essa sensação? Devia ainda estar sobre o efeito da bebida.

**-----------------------------------------------------------Final do décimo capítulo ---------------------------------------------**

_**N/B:** Sim, sim, tá ótimo! Também, né miga, depois de tantas discussões... o cap. ficou perfeito do jeito que eu estava imaginando que você conseguiria deixá-lo, aliás, como sempre consegue! Eu também gostei do finalzinho, com o Draco cada vez mais descobrindo a intensidade dos seus sentimentos! E o jeito é FAZER TODO MUNDO ESPERAR pelo MARAVILHOSO capítulo que vem a seguir! Gente, dessa vez, vocês nem sabem o que os esperam! (segredinho: NC!) _

_Beijos, linda! Ass: Ly. _

**N/A: **Oiê, fofos! Gostaram da despedida? Espero que sim, não ficou lá muita coisa. Mas é por que eu precisava mostrar esse o Draco confuso, pra que depois ninguém queira me matar! Aí,aí... O próx. capítulo não vai demorar tanto pra ser atualizado, espero. Sabe, esse capítulo foi uma loucura como minha beta mesmo disse. Fiquei muito tempo para fazê-lo, e modifiquei-o muito, espero que tenha ficado ao gosto de vocês... E vejam pelo lado bom, tanto o Draco quanto o Blaise se comportaram na despedida! Mesmo assim, a Marisa não gostou de ver o marido bêbado, pois é... E eu aqui, querendo um bêbado como o Zabine! Gente, eu tenho que agradecer muito a vocês, Doces Mentiras ficou como a segunda melhor cena no Arwads do Portal...Eu não esperava nem ser indicada, quanto mais ficar em segundo, por isso agradeço a vocês por isso! E o que na verdade Somos ganhou como melhor shipper secundário! Sim, o Blaise e a Suzan, ganharam! Obrigada mesmo! Obrigada a minha beta, sempre tão paciente e rápida... As minhas amigas do MSN, à todos que lêem as fics (mesmo os que não comentam!) Obrigada pessoas!

**Respostas e Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka:** Oiê, minha leitora mais fiel, rsrsrs. Você parece que lê a minha mente. Sim! Apesar da Narcisa não estar muito lúcida, parece que ela gostou muito de vê-los juntos. A Narcisa terá uma participação muito especial nessa fic. Gosto muito dela, e gosto principalmente de escrever a relação dela com o filho. Espero que tenha agrado com este capítulo. Bjinhos!

**Joana:** Oiê! Bom saber que você gosta tanto de DM, quanto de OQNVS. Quanto a Gina estar grávida, bem eu já pus a resposta disso no último capítulo de OQNVS. Ela não está grávida não! Eu também não gosto de colocar as coisas assim, ainda mais se eles que só fizeram "coisinhas" uma vez só. Já pensou? A Gina seria muitoooo azarada! Mas voltando a Doces Mentiras...e aí, gostou da despedida? Espero que sim! Obrigada por comentar, Bjinhos!

**Jessy Malfoy:** Olá! Eu não sou má não, sou um Slytherin boazinha (Draco revira o olhos ao ler isso). Quanto a Narcisa, eu não acho que ela venha a aprontar, sabe. Ela parece que gostou da ruivinha. A Narcisa é diferente, ela gosta do que faz bem ao Draco. Mas o papel dela será muito importante para a fic! Mas a Gineca vai choláaaa... Por enquanto, deixa quieto! Bjinhos, fofaa!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **Eu também tenho inveja da gina, moça! Toda vez que escrevo, fico pensando "Por Que um loiro desses não cruza o meu caminho?". Mas quem sabe um dia nós não venhamos a encontrar um Draco. Desde já, lhe desejo boa sorte, rsrs! Quanto ao Jude Law, podes crer! E a Srta. não é fácil, hein! Já quer uma NC, aí,aí...Mas bem, pra sua FELICIDADE no próximo capítulo terá uma NC-17. Espero que gostes! BJUS!

**Lou Malfoy: **Olá fofolette da mamãe! Bem obrigada pelos elogios, e bem eu não sou modesta, só vejo por um lado mais realista. Eu não escrevo horrores, mas também não significa que eu escreva bem, bem... é tipo um excede as expectativas, não um ótimo...rsrsrs. Você é a leitora, vip... Pois leu antes da minha beta...lol. E sabe, dos meu planos para DM. Migaa, espero que eu não te faça chorar tanto, mas acho que será difícil! Quanto aos abraços do Draco, lembre-se de que um dia nós vamos encontrar os nossos respectivos Dracos, se bem que se eu encontrar um Blaise já estou satisfeita! Mas não deixarei de sonhar... Quem sabe eu não encontre um Harry também! E as implicâncias com as gravatas, não sei... Acho que se deve ao fato de que eu convivo com muitos casais, e sempre vejo essas implicâncias com roupas e acessórios... E a Bella- Atriz foi uma loucura, né? Mas eu gostei bastante! Bom amiga, espero que nós venhamos a nos encontrar logo...Nossa! Tenho certeza que nós não vamos mais parar de falar! Rsrsrsrs... Mesmo, Mesmo, Mesmo!

Bjinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Oiê, sumida! (sim, eu lembro dos seus comentários anteriores, memória bem aguçada!). Não tenha ódio de você não, lindinha. Isso também acontece comigo, eu leio depois a fic atualiza eu esqueço que li... Muita complifusão, né! Rsrsrs... Mas mesmo assim, MUITO obrigada, principalmente pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz que gostes mesmo! Quanto a depois do casamento, bem o depois é sempre o depois... (filosofei!). Não posso te falar muita coisa que estar por vir, mas uma coisa eu te adianto, a fic terá muitas reviravoltas. E muito sofrimento, por isso o gênero é Drama também...rsrsrs. Espero que você possa acompanhar e me dizer a sua opinião, que é muito importante! Bjus!

**Arwen Mione: **Amigaa, você sumiu de novo! O que houve! Estou preocupada... Quanto a Cissa, sim os seus pressentimentos ficcionais estão mais do que certos! Ela desenvolverá um papel muito importante na história, muito mesmo! E fico feliz em você não reclamar, sabe se você continuasse a reclamar eu te chamaria de Marisa (vide ela reclamando com o Blaise.). Mas pensa pelo lado ótimo, ela é casada como Zabine, e cá pra nós, todo mundo sabe que você o AMA...rsrsrs. E bem , por enquanto nada de Dramas, só paz, amor e harmonia... "Rafinha está felix!". O próximo capítulo tem coisinhas, amiga. (Traduzindo pelo Dicionário Rafaela de compreensão, "coisinhas" é: NC-17) srsrsrsrs. Espero que gostes, lindinhaaa!

**Franinha Malfoy: **Que saudades da minha amigaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sua sumida, nem pra mandar um email contando as notícias, humpf! Sua má! Mas entendo... Provas são péssimas. E a sua monografia tem que sair bem feita, por isso vale a pena o esforço! E mão na massa! Estou passada, recebi umas duas ou três reviews suas em OQNVS, de todos os capítulos que você não me enviou reviews... Faz mais isso não, fiquei preocupada com a sua saúde, se bem me lembro você me disse que tinha dores de cabeça horríveis...aí,aí,aí, Mocinha! Espero que eu consiga te encontrar no MSN! Muitas saudades! Bjinhos!

N/A: (parte dois) espero muitas reviews para esse capítulo, ou o próximo nem virá. Sabe por quê? Agora as coisas complicaram de vez, estou com QUATRO fics em andamento, estou me matando de estudar e no único tempo vago me mato para ficar inspirada, ou seja, não custa clicar no "submit review". Sabe, se não souberem o que dizer, só coloquem "Vai em frente" "ta bom" "Podia estar melhor" "Um dia você chega lá"... Qualquer coisa, viu! Rafinha ficará feliz, e escreverá rapidinho!

Leiam: Bella- Atriz (NC-17 feita por mim, e minha beta, shipper: Sirius e Bellatrix), O que na Verdade Somos, Por que todas Nós amamos Draco Malfoy e Only Hope (spoiler 6° livro). Todas aqui no ff/net! Ah! Quem quiser pode conferir a capa da fic no meu profile, vale a pena!

Podem me adicionar no MSN (apesar de estar sem tempo, eu AMO conversar...) rafamalphotter arroba hotmail com

Bjinhos,

Rafinha M. Potter


	11. Inesquecível

**Capítulo XI - Inesquecível **

Estava frio, mas mesmo assim o céu estava límpido, como que para abençoar a união.

O jardim estava lotado, logo a noiva passaria pelo vão de convidados. Mas Draco não conseguia se caber de tanto nervosismo. Não era suposto ele sentir tanta ansiedade para a chegada da ruiva. Sabia que ela viria. Não sabia? Naquele momento, não conseguia pensar em nada. Via as pessoas aglomeradas ao longo da entrada. Já passava mais de uma hora do começo da cerimônia. Não acreditava que ela poderia estar seguindo as tradições trouxas de atrasar. Só podia ser uma Weasley! Era o que pensava. Mas o que sentia não era nem um pouco parecido. Não sabia ao certo o porquê deste sentimento, mas não conseguia para de pensar nas possibilidades de desistência da noiva. E até aquele momento, não havia encontrado entre os convidados o precioso Potter. E se eles tivessem armado tudo pra rir dele? E se ela fugisse com ele? E se ela se atrapalhasse com o vestido?... as coisas mais improváveis passaram pela sua cabeça.

Estava ansioso e desesperado, como nenhum Malfoy estaria. Mas o que podia fazer? Ela nem ao menos havia se preocupado em chegar na hora. Ela pagaria por isso...

Estava de frente para o espelho. Mal podia acreditar na imagem que era refletida. Os cabelos ruivos presos no alto, cachos largos espalhado pelo colo. Uma coroa de ouro e diamantes ornamentava a sua cabeça. O véu, de renda raríssima caia livremente. O vestido medieval, branco e dourado ostentava toda a riqueza e beleza que alguém que carrega o nome Malfoy precisa. Estava com a gargantilha e os brincos em formato de cruz, de brilhantes e ouro, que Draco lhe dera. Nunca havia estado tão bonita. Sua imagem calma e doce se igualava a dos anjos. E sua face expressava toda a felicidade do momento. Seu pai abriu a porta com o buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão. Olhou para ele e pôde ver o contentamento dele de casar sua filha. Se dissessem a ela que se casaria com todo aquele luxo e pompa, com certeza elariria até cair. Mesmo que tivesse dinheiro, nunca ligou em demonstrar a sua alegria a todos, mas agora era quase que imperativo toda essa festa.

Olhou para seu pai, sorrindo e pegou o seu buquê. Era a hora. A partir daquele momento deixaria de ser da sua família e passaria a ser uma Malfoy.

Olhou para grande passagem de rosas na entrada. Já estava perdendo a paciência, fato percebido por todos os convidados. E a sua futura sogra não agüentava mais ele perguntando sobre a demora da filha. Não conseguia controlar. Era inevitável a cada dez segundos olhava e nada dela chegar. Ainda tinha que ouvir as gracinhas de Zabine, como _"Acho que a vi passando com um moreno, sei não, hein!"_.

Estava irritado com esses comentários. Mas ela pagaria muito... Não pôde concluir seu pensamento. Ao longe viu a imagem intocada dela, linda... perfeita! Naquele momento o mundo podia acabar, desde que ele pudesse levar aquela imagem com ele. Sorriu. Nunca em toda a sua vida, havia estado tão feliz. A cada passou que ela dava mais certeza ele tinha que aquilo tudo não era um erro, que a SUA vida não era um erro. Tudo dependia dela, a partir daquele momento... Nem mesmo teve tempo de julgar esse sentimento novo que o invadia. Seu mundo agora era dela. Era ela.

Aproximou-se da ruiva ainda sorrindo, pôde ver que as mãos dela estavam geladas e que ela tremia. Estava nervosa. Tanto quanto ele. Mas sorria de uma forma celestial. Seria possível? Tudo de perfeito encaixar em uma pessoa? Ele nem imaginava o quanto piegas estava sendo. Nem quis se dar conta disso. Estava satisfeito demais em tê-la ali, com as mãos unidas as suas. Era assim que sempre seria. Concluiu seu pensamento sorrindo bobamente para a ruiva. Por um momento quis que sua mãe estivesse lúcida.

Viu Narcisa Malfoy parada no altar, acompanhada de um dos irmãos de Gina, Carlinhos. Queria que ela visse que ele não era um estúpido, e estava casando com uma mulher decente e honrada. Sorriu mais uma vez. Olhou para o lado e viu sua noiva com os olhos marejados, fazendo um esforço imenso para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem. Motivo? Ela não gostava de chorar. Era o que ela havia o dito uma vez. Era incrível. Mesmo com pouco tempo de convivência a conhecia perfeitamente como a nenhuma outra mulher.

Resolveu prestar atenção na cerimônia, já que todos pareciam vidrados. Mesmo assim de vez em quando olhava pra o lado, para a face ansiosa de Virgínia.

**Ainda que eu falasse a língua do homens.  
E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria. **

É só o amor, é só o amor.  
Que conhece o que é verdade.  
O amor é bom, não quer o mal.  
Não sente inveja ou se envaidece.

O amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver.  
É ferida que dói e não se sente.  
É um contentamento descontente.  
É dor que desatina sem doer.

**  
Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens.  
E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria. **

É um não querer mais que bem querer.  
É solitário andar por entre a gente.  
É um não contentar-se de contente.  
É cuidar que se ganha em se perder.

É um estar-se preso por vontade.  
É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
É um ter com quem nos mata a lealdade.  
Tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor.

Estou acordado e todos dormem todos dormem todos dormem.  
Agora vejo em parte. mas então veremos face a face.

É só o amor, é só o amor.  
Que conhece o que é verdade.

Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens.  
E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria.

Ao fim do sermão do juíz, trocou as alianças com Gina, fazendo o juramento. Olhando naqueles olhos tão puros, sentiu a sua vida ganhar cor. Eles passavam um confiança e uma certeza. Que fazia todas as barrreiras do mundo desabarem.

- Pelos poderes a mim concedidos pelo ministério da Magia, eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Draco a puxou pela cintura, acariciando a face sardenta dela, pela qual as lágrimas passeavam. Sorriu, abaixando a cabeça lentamente e a beijou. Um beijo diferente, sem maldades. Puro, pois naquele momento ele havia apenas pureza em seus atos. Aplausos de todos. Eles se separarm rindo como nunca.

Passaram por todos e esperaram no salão onde seria a festa, a chegada de seus 400 convidados. Aos poucos receberam-os. Os familiares de Gina pareciam deslumbrados com a festa. A decoração toda vermelha, dourada, branca, verde e prata. Com castiçais enormes espalhados pelos cantos. A orquestra tocava animada. E as mesas estavam repletas de salgados, frios e doces de toda espécie. Todo um planejamento foi feito e, como parecia, nada sairia do controle.

Gina estava em vão tentando conversar com sua sogra. Sabia que há muito tempo ela vivia em outra realidade. Nunca havia se conformado com a morte do marido e sua vida era frágil. Sempre muito doente, mas Draco tinha esperança de ver a sua mãe curada e, ela também. Narcisa tinha uma espressão calma e suave no rosto. E sua beleza, intimidava as pessoas, uma das características dos Black's.

Olhou ao redor da festa, Draco estava sorridente em uma roda de amigos. Todos sonserinos e ricos, é claro. Blaise e Marisa dançavam contentes na pista. Rony e Hermione estavam a paparicar Ethan (filho deles, de dois aninhos). Carlinhos estava conversando com sua "amiga", que trouxe da Romênia. Percy e Penélope estavam juntos de Gui e Fleur, provavelmente Percyval estava opinando na criação de Jean, que estava brincando com as rosas que decoravam o ambiente. Seus pais conversavam a mesa ao lado da que estava. Levou a sogra para o lado deles.

Passeou pela festa e foi prontamente agarrada pela cintura.

- Draco! Seu louco! - disse rindo nos braços dele.

- Louco nada, agora eu posso te agarrar em qualquer lugar. Você é minha esposa, esqueceu? - disse sorrindo de forma malíciosa. Dando beijo no pescoço da ruiva.

- Pára. Nós não estamos na Lua de Mel não! E pode deixar que que nunca vou esquecer que você é o meu marido. O meu amor. - puxou-o pela gravata, dando um beijo revelador, um beijo com malícia.

- Vamos embora, essa festa está tão chata. Estamos perdendo um tempo precioso. Podiamos já estar na Itália fazendo o que todos os noivos fazem para se divertirem. - disse fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha que os cabelos.

- Pode parando! E fala baixo! - disse olhando a sua volta – Eu vou te recompensar direitinho, tá! - ajeitou a gravata dele. - Mas você tem que se comporta direitinho. E a festa mal começou, e nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para "comemorar" nosso casamento. - deu um beijo rápido no marido.

Dançaram a valsa dos noivos, e tantas outras músicas, para Draco aquilo tudo não passava de um forma de o torturar. Ele não aguentava mais ter o corpo próximo do dela, sem poder tocá-la como queria. Enfim, a hora de jogar o buquê. Sorriu ao ver todas as mulheres se empurrando para pegar o arranjo, viu a esposa virar de costas e jogar o buquê. Um mulher, que Draco consideraria bonita, em sua concepção, bonita até demais para estar solteira, pegou o buquê. O loiro agradeceu aos céus! Agora poderiam sair daquela festa e, ele poderia curtir a sua vida de homem casado. Ainda mais com uma mulher tão _bem feita_ como a Gina... Isso só o fazia querer mais.

Pegou**-**a no colo e, passou dentre os convidados, arrancado suspiros e aplausos. Subiram para o quarto que seriam deles na mansão Malfoy. O quarto havia sido todo decorado para a ocasião. Havia petálas de rosas espalhadas pela cama tudo me perfeita harmonia. Olhou para a ruiva. E Teve certeza do que queria.

Posou–a gentilmente na cama, e apagou algumas velas que estavam a sua volta. Deixando-os a meia-luz. Viu o sorriso nervoso dela, era sempre assim. Por mais que ela fosse ousada, parecia que as vezes se retraía, como uma menina. Com cuidado tirou o cordão que havia lhe presenteado, e desceu as suas mãos em direção ao nó do trançado que havia nas costas do vestido, conseguiu tirar facilmente. E disse:

- Sabe de uma coisa, ruivinha? Eu sempre tive vontade de despir uma noiva. Hoje estou realizando o meu desejo. - disse com uma delicadeza anormal. Ela apenas riu, nervosa demais para responder a ele.

As mãos habilidosas tiraram com delicadeza o vestido do corpo alvo da ruiva, mostrando uma pele aveludada e coberta por vários pontilhados, as tão apreciadas sardas. A luz da lua invadia o quarto dando a uma parte do corpo da mulher um brilho azulado, que a tornava parecida com um anjo. Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir, teria mais uma vez esse anjo. E dessa vez seria a mais especial de todas...

_**Oculto em minha alma há tempos trancado  
Um grande sentimento por ti foi libertado  
Coincidência ou não nesse exato momento  
A folha brinca no vento você no meu pensamento**_

As mãos trêmulas da ruiva foram de encontro a gravata e a blusa, não conseguindo desabotoar um botão se quer. Ele se afastou rindo e tirou a vestimenta ficando apenas com a calça aberta, e viu o vestido de noiva repousando no chão. Os cabelos platinados brilhavam como nunca e caiam displicentemente pelos olhos, fazendo a imagem do loiro muito tentadora, como Gina gostava.

Deixando a mulher a sua frente apenas com a lingerie branca. Com rendas insinuantes, que demostravam toda a pureza que existia em seu ser. Nunca vira os olhos de Virgínia brilharem tanto, pareciam cristal, de tanto brilho. Um poço de veracidade que não era encontrado nos olhos de mais ninguém. E os diversos tons que seu cabelo ganhava devido a luz das velas, deixava o loiro hipnotizado. Tons que íam do vermelho sangue ao alaranjado, do qual era o preferido dele.

_**Seu corpo ardente misturado ao meu  
Seguimos incansáveis rumo ao apogeu  
Nesse momento tudo é perfeito  
Não existe nada que nos cause medo**_

O loiro começou a beijá-la devagar como se fosse a primeira vez. Os toques eram suaves, como se estivesse a beijar uma boneca de porcelana. Mesmo assim, havia malícia e vontade em seus atos. Desceu os lábios por toda a estensão do corpo da ruiva e as vezes deixava ela sentir a exitação de seu corpo. Ela gemia baixinho , enquanto ele tirava a sua meia 3/8 com a boca, beijando os pés por fim.

Beijou os pés pequenos e delicados, fazendo-a rir como nunca. Olhou mesmerizado, como uma mulher podia ser tão sensual mesmo com um sorriso tão doce?

- _O que foi? Por que o riso? - perguntou ao ouvido da ruiva, fazendo todos os pêlos existentes em seu corpo se arrepiarem._

_- Você sabe que não gosto que mexam com os meus pés. _

_- Mas você parecia estar gostando... - sorriu maliciosamnete e viu a ruiva corar. _

Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço fazendo a respiração dela acelerar rápidamente. Massageou o colo dela, deslizando a mão pra a barriga impecável.

Abriu o sutiã com delicadeza deixando os seios dela a mostra, puxou-a pelos cabelos desfazendo o penteado, deixando os longos fios ruivos tamparem a visão dos seios fartos e rijos. Viu o corpo da mulher arrepiar assim que seus lábios foram de encontro com o mamilo dela. Viu a respiração dela acelerar quando mordeu de leve o bico. Neste momento já não havia mais o controle de seus atos. Ela o enlouquecia com a respiração tão perto de seu pescoço.Suas mãos experientes percorriam a lateral do corpo dela por vezes, e sempre paravam no outro seio o apertando com vontade.

_**Minhas mãos percorrem soltas as estradas do teu corpo  
Demonstrando estarem aflitas a procura de socorro  
Os meus olhos navegam numa busca delirante  
No teu corpo, um oceano lindo deslumbrante**_

Foi descendo com os beijos, acabando com a tortura deliciosa com a ruiva. Fez movimentos circulares com a lingua, em volta do umbigo dela. Fazendo-a arcar de desejo. Foi descendo até parar na barra da calcinha dela. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a ruiva assumiu o controle, o deixando louco.

Sorriu ao ver os olhos desejosos do loiro sobre si. Os olhos avermelhados e semicerrados, uma visão tentadora. O tronco nu, mostrando todos os contornos que tinha aquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses. Sentia uma vontade louca de experimentar cada pedaço e foi isso que fez.

Beijou o peito dele, e brincou com as unhas nas costas larga do homem. Agradecendo intimamente a quem inventou o Quadribol, um corpo daqueles era efeito de muito treinamento.

Desceu os lábios, sabendo da reação que ele teria. Terminou de tirar a calça dele e passou a mão na grande elevação que se fazia sentir. Tirou a ultima peça do corpo dele, vendo os olhos cinza brilharem. Desceu sentando no joelho dele. Passou a mão no membro dele, um movimento calmo, que mais parecia uma tortura. Jogou a cascata de cabelos flamejantes para trás, e pôde ver como o loiro gostou de Vê-la sem nada para esconder a _bela visão_. Os cabelos platinados ganhavam uma cor mais dourada por causa da luz, o que o deixava ainda mais lindo. Olhou pra ele e continuou o que ele tanto queria. Desceu os lábios em direção ao membro dele que já pulsava de tanta excitação. Começou o movimento calmamente, mas por vezes aumentava o ritmo o que o fazia urrar de prazer.

Antes que pudesse se satisfazer, a puxou , esfriando por momentos a relação, beijando a testa, o nariz fino e cheio de sardas, as bochechas e a boca. Nesta ele deu uma série de selinhos, até aprofundar o beijo, tornado o passional novamente.

_**Por dentro e por fora você é muito brilhante  
Inspirado em você foi criado o diamante**_

_**Seus carinhos me alucinam em você até me perco  
Me acho em sua boca e o amor se faz perfeito**_

Suas mãos brancas e dedos longos esploravam todo o corpo da ruiva. Detia um tempo maior no quadris volumosos dela.

Acariciou a intimidade dela, o que a fez quebrar o beijo e soltar pequenas lámurias. Beijou o pescoço dela e susurrou:

_- A minha pequena, está tão quieta. O que foi, quer que eu pare? -_ _brincou com o lóbulo da orelha dela_.

_- Não...continua... - disse fechando os olhos assim que sentiu os dedos finos dele, brincarem com a parte mais intima de seu corpo._

Queria que ele acabasse logo com essa tortura, abriu os olhos e implorou pelo olhar pra que ele fosse logo em frente. Mas ele apenas sorriu malicioso.

_- Está vendo! Você me deixou esperando uma hora no altar. Nem adianta fazer essa cara que você não me vence. Agora quem vai esperar será você. Eu vou te mostrar o quanto é bom ser a Sra. Malfoy. - _disse tirando a mão de dentro da peça intima dela.

Os lábios voltaram a fazer a trilha de fogo pelo corpo da ruiva, sabia que ele mesmo não aguentaria muito tempo tendo o corpo dela inteiro para ele. Beijou a parte interna da coxa da mulher e sentiu ela puxar a sua cabeça para parte central. Havia comunicação entre o olhar. Não era apenas desejo, havia algo escondido em seus gestos. Toda uma atmosféra de um sentimento totalmente desconhecido. Era a primeira vez, que queria mostrar a uma mulher que podia ser carinhoso, e que tinha sensibildade para a completar.

_**Tudo que quero é te amar te amar com perfeição  
Te amar é meu destino, a minha missão**_

Ela não anguentava mais a respiração dele tão próxima da região mais sensível de seu corpo. O queria! Naquele momento! Sentiu os lábios dele a invadir, mas diferente de todas as vezes, sentiu a delicadeza e a paixão prevalerecer a todos os atos. Ele a tocava de um jeito, parecia mais um soprar de um anjo. Sentiu-se realizada naquela momento. Com certeza levaria isso para o resto de sua vida, acontecesse o que fosse pra acontecer.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la estremecer, não aguentando mais de tanto desejo, cobriu o corpo dela com o seu. Devagar começou a penetrá-la, como se fosse a primeira vez de ambos. Controlou o máximo que pôde o seus movimentos. E o contato visual não foi quebrado. Passavam certeza um para o outro. Naquele instante os dois puderam sentir que tudo havia sentido, o mundo parecia ganhar mais cores e parecia que tocar o céu era a coisa mais fácil. Todas as dúvidas que os cercaram durante a última semana dissiparam-se em segundos. Os corpos suados se entregaram a o ritmo do prazer.

Virgínia virou ficando por cima dele, puxando os próprios cabelos de tanto desejo. As mãos dele ajudavam no movimento de vai vem. E Por vezes o via contorcer o rosto de prazer. Sentiu as mãos dele acariciar seu ventre e cintura. E logo inverteram as posições. Ela agora estava com as mãos agarradas ao lençol de seda branca, e sua respiração estava cada vez mais acelerada. As estocadas eram cada vez mais fortes. Sabia que ele estava quase em seu limite.

Viu-o fechar os olhos e logo sentiu ser preenchida pelo fruto desse ato. Mas ele não parou o movimento continuou até que ela mesma fechou os olhos sentindo toda a extensão de seu corpo estremecer. Uma sensação inexplicavel de união os tomou. Parecia que existia uma fio imáginario os ligando. Os olhos enigmáticos do loiro estavam tão claros, tão puros. Isso fez com que ela se assustasse. Nunca havia o visto assim. Ele estava com a cabeça repousada no colo dela. Tentando em vão controlar a respiração.

Passado alguns minutos ele virou para o lado a puxando, agora era ela quem estava com a cabeça no peito dele. Brincando com os dedos em toda a extensão.

- Gina? - ele chamou, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

- Sim? - ainda podia sentir o "fio" ligando os dois.

- Você já se sentiu ligado a alguém de uma forma que por mais que fechasse os olhos não conseguisse esquecer? - perguntou com a voz serena, olhando-a atentamente como se quisesse decifrar sua reação a cada palavra dita.

- Você já? - ela perguntou, querendo mais que todas as coisas, que a resposta fosse sim.

- Nunca... - ele olhou pra baixo, como se fosse uma criança malcriada e continuou. - até agora... até te conhecer. - sussurrou.

- Por que você está falando isso, agora? - perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, por mais que não parecesse aquilo era sim uma declaração.

- Eu senti! Não sei ao certo o que foi. Mas de uma certa forma, você faz parte de... mim - disse em um sussurro novamente.

Ela não respondeu. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pelo seu rosto.

- O que foi que eu disse, ruivinha? - ele perguntou preocupado ao vê-la assim.

- Hoje você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu te amo muito por isso. - disse sorrindo. Adorava quando ele se preocupava, ficava tão lindo.

- Eu também. – disse não se importanto com o siguificado daquelas duas palavras. Queria sentir mais uma vez a ruiva. Tê-la cada vez mais. Precisava daquilo. Era uma necessidade inexplicável, quase que palpável.

_**Vendo você eu acredito no eterno amor  
Sempre estarei com você aonde for  
E que seja sempre assim pura magia  
Eu serei sempre seu, você sempre minha**_

Pegou a garrafa de chapagnhe, e encheu as duas taças. A noite estava apenas começando. E se dependesse deles, não acabaria nem tão cedo.

_**Você nasceu pra mim, eu nasci pra você  
Eterno amor é sempre assim  
Que deve ser**_

_**N/B: Miga! **_

_É simplesmente o melhor capítulo da DM, a melhor NC de Draco e Gina que já li, o melhor casamento que já li, o melhor vestido que já vi, a Gina mais bem descrita que já vi numa fic, a música mais perfeita para uma NC, e todo o resto está PERFEITO! O que mais eu posso dizer? Que eu vou matar meu vizinho porque ele está ouvindo Taty Quebra Barraco num momento em que deveria fazer silêncio e se curvar à sua insignificância e reverenciar um cap magnânimo desses? Mas sim, miga, é maravilhoso, eu não sei mais o que dizer, desculpaaaa! _

_**Beijinhos, Ly!**_

_**N/A:**Oiê... Sentiram minha falta? Eu senti a de vocês! Quanto a nota da beta, perceberam o exagero? Então, mas esse capítulo se deve a Aninha. Foi ela quem insisitiu para eu continuar a escrever, se bem que vocês acreditam que ela fez uma nc HG? Pois é, o pior é que está PERFEITA! O que nos desespera...Mas tudo bem...Agradeço a Ly por toda a força e esse capítulo é dedicado a ela! Pessoas, pela primeira vez escrevo um capítulo que REALMENTE me satisfez, isso é raro. Tanto que vou extrair a nc dele e colocar em uma fic, pq não? É minha e eu faço o que quiser...aff! Bom, esse mês está muito corrido, e só atrasei com o capítulo pois queria ter o 12 pronto e adivinhem? O 12 não está no ício, na verdade nem tem 12 ainda...Mas acho injusto demorara tanto. Enfim estou de féria e poderei escrever mais...Ahh...Comentários básico, O HP4 foi incrível, fui na estréia vestida de Sly para assustar as criancinhas, e não é que eu assustei...Olha que eu sou boazinha...aaff! Mas tudo bem, vamos aos agradecimentos e antes que me chamem de ignorante, eu conheço o "reply", mas acho tão sem gracinha...Vou agradecer aki, depois sigo as ordens do ff..._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Miaka: **Olá...Está vendo como sou boazinha, coloquei o Draco BEM apaixonadinho neste capítulo, mas não sei até quando isso vai durar...E ele realmente casou com a Gina, não teve jeito...rsrsrs. Estou feliz que você esteja adorando como disse, e espero que esse capítulo não seja diferente. Até porque esse é o meu preferido. Bjinhos fofaa!

**Jessy:** Oiê migaa! O draco está caidinho pela ruiva, sim! Mas eu não posso te dizer o que ele fará...Só lhe adianto que é algo bem...típico de um Malfoy. Aff! E quanto a gina etar mais...safadinha? rsrsrsrs...Tá mesmo, mas você viu que ela ainda tem um pouco de timidez certos momentos. E tá aí, a nc prometida, espero não ter a decepcionado! E quanto as atualizações...Conversamos ano que vem. o/ Kisses dear!

**Joana: **Oiê...Desculpa pela demora Rafinha se escondendo,mas sabe como é fim de ano, né! Uma loucura! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado da despedida e espero que o casamento venha a agradar ainda mais... E agora podemos dizer que a gina o tem nas mãos...mas por quanto tempo? Bjinhos lindinha e continua acompanhando!

**Ly:** Amor da minha vida, razão do meu viver, minha beta, minha colaboradora, a madrinha de DM...Aninha, salve, salve! Você sabe po quanto esse capítulo massacrou os poucos neurônios da minha cabecinha. E sabe que esse capítulo nãos eria nada sem a sua pentelhação...o/. Quanto ao 12, eu não sei miga...Tenho que parar, comer brigadeiro, beijar na boca de algum loiro (quem derá!), algo que me faça ficar inspirada, não sei... Por que para você me ajudar, tenho que pelo menos começar sabe...se não nem rola...Mas vou tentar fofaa! Bjinhos e volta logo de viajem vou morrer sem vc no MSN...

**Franinha:** Olá lindinha! A Ginny foi compreensiva no outro capítulo, pq ela sabe que "despedidas" são coisas normais entre as pessoas do meio do Draco. Você nem me mandou esse capítulo de volta, né? Ma studo bem, eu reli e achei umas coisinhas, mas talvez tenhas outras que eu não tenha percebido...não sei! Mas de qualquer forma, MUITO O-B-R-I-G-A-D-A! Você é uma fofa só por ter se oferecido e esse capítulo é um pouquinho seu tbm! E quanto as minhas 4 fics...Eu sou uma demente mesmo...o/. Bjinhos

**Lou: **Migaaaaaa! Eu sei que eu DEMOREI, mas alguns maus são necessários na vida. E por falar em vida a minha está um correria, esse final de ano vai acabar me trazendo uma úlcera te tanta preocupação, cada dia é uma...Aff! Eu mereço! Mas vamos ao que importa, eu tbm AMO a Ciccy, e você sabe o quanto será importante o papel dela nesta fic. Rafinha pensando Quanto as atualizações...Esse mês ainda terá mais uma, em **Por Que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy. **E acho que só. Por falar em fics, quando a senhorita vai postar a sua? Vamos lá, não se pode perder tempo! O Mundo das fics DGs precisam de boas autoras...E quanto a eu escrever bem...você sabe minha opnião sobre isso, se bem que eu AMO e me oRGULHO deste capítulo, pelo menos um, né! E vamos marcar sim, uma nova saída migaa! Só que acho que esse ano não terei mais tempo...Ninguém merece viu! Por que eu não nasci rica como os Malfoy? A ponto de mandar todos fazerrem por mim o que eu quero...aff! Eu tenho que casar pelo menos com um cara lindo, loiro, e rico mercenária...o/ A sério eu queria ser a Ginéca, mas tudo bem...Não tenho essa sorte. Rafinha fecha os olhos e pede a Merlin "Seja piedoso...Seu velho maluco! Eu peço há anos um loiro, bonito, e rico e vc me manda esses trasgos...aff!" É isso miga, depois de tantos os surtos... Bjinhos no coração!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** Olá, fofaa! Por enquanto o Draco não traiu a Gina não... Ele está até apaixonadinho... E minha promessa foi cumprida, esta aí a nc. Espero que esteja ao teu agrado! Me empenhei ao máximo! Continue acompanhando e desculpa pela demora! Bjinhos

**Miracles: **Oi, mil desculpas pela demora! Pelo visto vc QUERIA mesmo o capítulo, mandou até duas reviews, não que eu esteja reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Eu AMEI que tenham sentido a minha falta, ou melhor, falta da fic! E quanto a melhor escritora DG...Não que isso! Rafinha envergonhada Eu não sou não, pra falar a verdade, eu nem penso que escrevo bem... Obrigada pelo carinho! Continua acompanhado ta! Bjinhos

**Manu Black: **Olá linduxaa! Você é um encanto de pessoa! Obrigada por acompanhar DM, fico feliz que você goste da minha fic! Espero que esse capítulo seja de seu agrado, se bem lembro acho que até te passei pelo MSN... confusa Mas tudo bem. Bjinhos e comenta, ta!

**Estrelinha W.M:** Olá lindeza! Pode deixar, prometo fazer um final feliz, mas a partir de agora as coisas não serão como antes...A felicidade vai acabar...Sabe, terá algumas reviravoltas, tudo muito mexicanizado, do jeito que eu gosto...rsrsrs. Mas pelo menos o casamento ta BEM feliz, né? Espero que tenhas gostado!

**Carol:** Parabéns para vc! Nessa data querida...Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vidaa! Ehhh! É big! É big! É Hora! É Hora É Hora! Rá tim bum...Carolzintaa, Carolzitaa! Eh...Que bom que a senhorita gostou! Rsrsrs. Bom, eu sei que a Lou te passou o capítulo... Mas não tenha total certeza que a fic terminará com a Gina e o Draco, pode ser que termine feliz mas...calando os dedinhos Obrigada por gostar da minha maneira de escrever Rafinha ficando como um pimentãoGostei um MUITÃO de seu review! E o capítulo 12 não saíra nem tão cedo...aff! E sim eu reconheci vc logo de cara...ou seria de email? Tadinha da lou, terá que segurara as lágrimas... Mas ela supera, eu espero! o/ Bjinhos em seu coração e muitas felicidades pelo seu aniversário!

**N/A:** Só tenho um pedido: REVIEWS! E é claro, quem quiser pode me add no msn rafamalphotter hotmail com

Fiz um flog para hospedar as minhas capas, o endereço está no meu profile, só é clicar em homepage!

Obrigada a todos!

Rafinha M. Potter

**  
**


	12. Voltando a ser Dois

_**Capítulo XII- Voltando a ser dois **_

Nunca fora tão difícil para voltar a realidade como estava sendo agora. Draco estava acordado olhando a grande praça que havia frente ao Hotel. Havia um sentimento de melancolia no ar, talvez fosse pela brisa fria da manhã, ou pela pouca movimentação de pessoas na rua. No fundo sabia que não era nenhuma dessas razões. Na verdade, o que estava incomodando era o fato de ter que largar o seu recém paraíso e encarar o inferno da sua vida. Voltar a ser Draco Malfoy...

Olhou para dentro no quarto e viu a mulher ruiva abraçar o travesseiro, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela tinha uma expressão feliz, realizada. E sabia que parte disso era ele que havia lhe dado. A respiração calma e o cheiro doce que ela emanava faziam as coisas ficarem piores, não queria voltar, não mesmo. Mas a Lua de Mel não poderia durar a vida toda, sabia disso, mas não queria acreditar. Dentro de horas, voltariam para a Inglaterra. Ele voltaria ao seu trabalho de reerguer as empresas Malfoy's e ela voltaria para a Editora em que trabalhava.

- Amor... Draco? - apalpou a ruiva a cama a procura do marido. Não o encontrando, abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver o loiro sentado na poltrona ao lado de sua cama. – Eu não gosto de acordar sozinha.

- Eu sei. Por isso mesmo que levantei mais cedo. Eu também não gosto da idéia de voltarmos hoje...– disse o loiro acariciando a face sonolenta da esposa.

- Mas nós já estamos há um mês aqui, e você sabe muito bem que temos que voltar. – respondeu ainda de olhos fechados, aproveitando o toque frio dele em sua pele.

- Um mês? Um mês não é Lua de Mel decente. Esqueceu que sou um Malfoy?– cessou o carinho e fingiu estar de mal. - Um mês é pouco.

- Bom, neste caso quem se esqueceu aqui foi você. Afinal, eu sou uma Malfoy também, não? - sorriu e ele respondeu com um beijo.

Sentiu os lábios unidos e a ferocidade com a qual as mãos dele passeavam pela pele delicada dela, deixando marcas. Era na verdade, uma maneira de expressar toda a necessidade que tinham de se completar. Aquele tempo todo em Milão, eles passearam por pontos históricos e visitaram outras cidades, passando até pela cidade dos amantes mais conhecidos no mundo trouxa, Romeu e Julieta. Que poderia ser a história deles também. Se fosse pelo loiro, eles só sairiam do quarto para o jantar, ele preferia as outras maravilhas do casamento. Mas a ruiva insistia em conhecer tudo, como uma criança maravilhada com um novo mundo.

Visitaram as principais lojas de grifes diversas tanto trouxa como bruxa. Passearam por Veneza, para desagrado do loiro que dizia a todo mundo que a cidade parecia mais um esgoto, e a ruiva respondia sempre com "Você não tem senso romântico" ou "Não sabe apreciar um bom lugar". Os dois se divertiam muito, conheceram diversos hotéis. E aproveitaram ao máximo o momento juntos.

hr

A Toca estava calma, não se ouvia barulho de pessoas conversando ou de experimentos sendo testados. O que era raro acontecer em um final de semana, mas desta vez a casa estava praticamente vazia. Carlinhos estava morando com uma "amiga" que havia acabado de chegar da Romênia e no momento deviam estar trabalhando para o livro sobre dragões que iam escrever. Gui e Fleur não iam mais com tanta freqüência, pois a loira estava com uma barriga imensa e não agüentava sair de casa. Percy e Penélope viajaram no inicio da semana. Rony e Hermione estavam passando a o fim de semana na casa dos Granger's, para alegria dos sogros, que amavam Ethan. Fred estava com Angelina e George havia reencontrado uma amiga de colégio, por isso não ia pra casa dos pais.

Molly e Arthur não estavam sós em casa. A pedido de Gina, Narcisa ficaria um tempo hospedada lá. A ruiva só não entendia o porquê do loiro não ter aceitado bem e idéia. Virgínia pensava que a melhor forma de curar a sogra era integrando-a novamente a sociedade, mostrando o mundo. _Às_vezes, tinha a impressão de que a qualquer instante ela acordaria. Os olhares pesados e perdidos, às vezes sumiam, e davam lugar a uma expressão de alegria, mesmo que distante.

A senhora Weasley apalpava a terra do jardim e sentia a brisa acariciar a sua pele, fechou os olhos instintivamente, até sentir como se estivesse sendo observada, e quando abriu os olhos deparou-se com os olhos azuis e calmos de seu marido. Olhos que pareciam o mar calmo e sem ondas,que transmitia tanto sentimento e tanta pureza. Sorriu.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir saudade de nossos filhos destruindo esse jardim. – sorriu Arthur bondosamente, acariciando a mão da esposa.

- É mais agora que vai destruir esse jardim são os filhos deles, os nossos netinhos. – respondeu empolgada, levantando do chão com a ajuda do marido.

- Não vejo a hora de Mabelle nascer. Será como foi com a Gininha. Nunca vi Gui tão feliz! - disse o ruivo sorrindo sonhador, dando passagem para a esposa entrar na porta dos fundos da cozinha.

- Ela será tão lindinha como Jean. E ainda, tem os futuros netos... A Penélope tem vontade de ter filhos, e a Angelina e o Fred devem estar a caminho.– disse a ruiva lavando as mãos.

- O mesmo a Gina, agora com o casamento não há empecilhos quanto a isso. – respondeu sentando na cadeira.

- Espero que eles sejam felizes, mesmo que eu não gostasse tanto desse rapaz, a maneira com que ele a olhou... Ele merece a nossa filha. – falou Molly lembrando do olhar abobado do loiro ao ver a caçula dela entrar na igreja.

- Para felicidade maior, só falta a Sra. Malfoy recobrar a consciência. - disse o marido. - Por falar nela, vou chamá-la para o almoço.

hr

A mansão Malfoy estava em plena ordem, não havia nada para ser feito. Gina agradecia intimamente por ter tantos elfos nela. Não daria conta de arrumar, aquele lugar parecia mais uma castelo de tão grande. O quarto de Draco (o que seria deles) era na Torre sul, e a biblioteca ficava na norte. O que obrigava a Gina a sair mais cedo para pegar um livro, afinal de contas, não atravessaria aquele percurso todo com sono.

Andando calmamente pela sua nova "casa", levou muitos sustos, Primeiro, por causa dos quadros que gritavam muito _"loucos! - pensou". _Segundo, a casa era imensa não sabia se conseguiria conhecê-la em um só dia. Fora que estava muito cansada... Deixaria para analisar melhor no dia seguinte. Mas uma certeza tinha, iria mandar trancar a masmorra. Caminhou mais um pouco e parou frente a uma porta muito grande de Carvalho. Analisou os detalhes desta, que tinha cobras entrelaçadas no desenho da madeira, que parecia mais uma espécie de brasão.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com uma biblioteca imensa, muito maior que a de Hogwarts. Livros raros deviam constar ali. Fora as esculturas da entrada, dois anjos (ou seriam demônios?) com um punhal nas mãos. Seja lá o que significasse aquela arte, ela não havia gostado.

Olhou admirada, nunca em toda uma vida conseguira ler todos esses livros, não mesmo. Havia várias mesas, como as que tinha em Hogwarts para os alunos estudarem, algumas escondidas entre as sessões de livros. O que permitia alguns alunos namorarem ao invés de estudar.

Encontrou uma grande mesa ao fundo, com detalhes em ouro branco por toda a borda. Olhou curiosa, a inscrição dizia _Sra. Malfoy._ Um tanto surpresa, chegou mais perto. E viu se tratar de Narcisa. Havia fotos sobre a mesa. Algumas delas mostravam-na ainda muito jovem sozinha no jardim, com a expressão feliz. Outras com Lucius Malfoy e a que mais lhe chamará atenção: ela com o Draco no colo. Ele deveria ter no máximo três anos, tinha uma expressão emburrada, mas quando a mãe o balançava ele sorria e se agarrava aos cabelos dela.

Saiu da Biblioteca com um sorriso largo nos lábios, mais do que nunca estava feliz. A imagem do Draco bebê havia lhe revigorado. Era tão lindinho com aquelas bochechas rosadas pelo frio e os olhos espreitados, ele não havia mudado muito, só havia deixado de ser tão fofo. Riu ao pensar nisso.

Abriu a porta devagar do quarto onde dormiam, depois da longa caminhada estava louca por um banho. Entrou no closet e pegou uma camisola de seda lilás que havia comprado na viagem, lhe caía até os pés, mas havia umafenda enorme que ia até o inicio da coxa. Como era verão não havia o que se preocupar, mesmo que fizesse frio tinha com _quem_ se esquentar. Sorriu mais uma vez, era impressão ou estava ficando uma louca compulsiva por Draco? Mesmo que tivesse, ela tinha direito, ela o tinha.

- Some, e agora aparece com esse sorriso bobo, posso saber o motivo? – perguntou o loiro na entrada do closet, apenas de toalha.

Quando a ruiva se virou pra responder, ficou sem palavras. Ele estava com o tronco nu coberto por partículas de água que passeavam pelo seu corpo bem esculpido. Nunca quis tanto ser uma coisa na vida como queria ser aquelas gotículas agora. Um volume se via na altura do... _Meu Merlin, me proteja! Pensou_.

- Nem adianta olhar desse jeito pra mim, Weasley. Eu quero uma resposta, eu sei que sou gostoso, mas sem resposta, sem beijos. - ela sorriu. Ele nunca negaria nada a ela.

- Ok. - disse chegando bem perto dele. - Mas e se eu não quiser _dar _a resposta? - perguntou no ouvido, sabendo da fraqueza do loiro.

- É melhor você dá a resposta, ninguém brinca com um Malfoy. - respondeu tentando se recompor, mas cada fez ficava mais difícil com ela roçando os corpos.

- Então ta. - disse passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha dele, logo sentindo as mãos dele em seus quadris apertando de uma forma desejosa. Quando estavam quase se beijado ela tira a toalha dele e sorri maliciosamente.

- Eu sei que sou gostosa, Malfoy. Mas como você diz sem resposta, sem beijo, agora se vira. – saiu em caminho do banheiro.

Antes que pudesse tirar a primeira peça de roupa, sentiu uma pressão nas costas, olhou pra trás e viu o sorriso do loiro. As roupas foram lançadas por todo o grande banheiro...

Passaram os dias, as semanas e os meses. Já estava no fim do ano quando Blaise chegou a sua casa com uma expressão mórbida. Nunca vira o amigo tão triste... Como de costume, Gina ficava horas a fio na Biblioteca, estudava sobre textos antigos, que auxiliavam a sua escrita. O emprego que ela tinha na Editora ia muito bem, logo quem sabe seria promovida.

- O que houve Blaise? – perguntou oferecendo o firewhisk com gestos, ao que ele aceitou.

- Nada, eu queria saber se você poderia sair comigo essa noite, sei lá... Beber um pouco, claro se a Gina não se importar.

- Não sei, primeiro vou falar com ela... Mas por que você está assim? Com essa cara? – disse direto, como sempre fazia. Aprendeu que Malfoy_s_ sabiam semprecomo chegar direto ao ponto.

- Acho melhor não falar aqui... – respondeu olhando para os lados.

- A Gina está lá em cima, o que há? Brigou com a Marisa? - perguntou assuntado com a própria pergunta.

- Sim... As coisas não são como antes. Sabe, você tem sorte. Se interessou pela Gina por um motivo, mas acabou por se apaixonar de verdade. – o loiro sorriu desconfortável.

- Espera um pouco Zabine, vou fala com os elfos e me trocar.

Assim que acabou de dar as instruções para os elfos e deixar avisado a esposa que sairia, rumou para a sala. Vestindo uma calça cinza escuro e uma blusa branca entreaberta com um casaco pesado por cima. Não entendia bem a razão, mas não havia se sentido bem ao ouvir da boca do amigo que estava apaixonado. A questão na verdade era: Ele estava?

Saíram da casa e uma brisa fria tocou o rosto de Draco... Não gostou do aperto que sentiu no peito com o vento gelado tocando seu rosto, alguma coisa naquela noite aconteceria...

Fim do Décimo segundo capítulo

_**N/B: **Amiga!_

_Eu tô completamente assustada com a mínima possibilidade de o Draco supor levemente que não está apaixonado pela Gina! Ele é o que, doido? E a essas alturas, aff, eu morro se ele der pra trás! E, afinal, qual o problema do Blaise? Ele me deu medo... Isso quer dizer que vem problema sério pela frente, não é? Ai, Merlin santo, me proteja...! _

_Beijo! Não judia da gente, Rafa!_

_Ly_

_**N/A: **Oieee!Sei que nem devo pedir desculpas, pois vocês não vão desculpar mesmo. E com toda razão, estou tão sumida... Mas é que estou estudando muito e minha vida anda complicada, fora que estou bloqueada com essa fic . Espero que possam compreender um pouquinho._

_Agradeço a minha beta pelo apoio e pelo carinho e por todos que me incentivaram a escrever este capítulo. Um beijinho para cada um que leu e deixou a sua contribuição com uma review. Amei mesmo! Sabe, eu fico relendo reviews quando estou bloqueada, forçando o meu cérebro a continuar. Antes de escritora, sou leitora e sei o quanto é chato esperar. Por isso, não me levem a mal mesmo._

_**IMPORTANTE!**_

_**PARA AS PESSOAS QUE GOSTAM DE DRACO E GINA E SÃO DO RIO DE JANEIRO, HAVERÁ UM ENCONTRO, QUE JÁ TEVE EM OUTROS LUGARES, COMO SÃO PAULO (PRINCIPALMENTE). É A FEUPO (FEITOS UM PARA O OUTRO). DIA 11 DE FEVEREIRO, AINDA NÃO TEMOS O HORÁRIO. PARA MAIS INFORMAÇÕES PODEM PERGUNTAR POR REVIEW OU EMAIL. CONTO COM A PRESENÇA DE VOCÊS!**_

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Jullia Malfoy: **Olá...Bem, no capítulo passado teve a tal nc prometida. E obrigada pelos elogios, acho q nem faço por merecê-los, né! Mas obrigada da mesma forma, e eu não acho q escreva bem...Mas fico feliz q tenha alguém para me descordar...hahaha. E via sim demorar para o Draco perceber que está apaixonado, mas não até o fim da fic, mas até um pouco depois da metade. E se a Ciccy vai ficar lúcida? Bem, essa é uma part muito delicada da fic, porém lhe adiantar q amo muito essa personagem então...E fico feliz q pense q o draco nesta fic não perde a personalidade, as vezes fico insegura quanto a isso. Bjinhos e MUITO obrigada por seu review!

**Miaka: **Oieee, Obrigada pelos elogios do capítulo passado, meu rosto está queimando de vergonha até agora. E sim, agora é definitivo o capítulo 11 é o melhor de DM, mas vai perder o posto quando eu começar a escrever a parte interessante da fic...a que deu origem ao nome. E o draco está apaixonado pela Gina, mas não sei se ele sabe...BJUSSS!

**Lou Malfoy: **Migaaa, bem o capítulo 11 é preferido de 99,9 dos leitores de DM. Mas pra você ver até EU gostei do capítulo, é o meu capítulo baby. Aquele que eu vou sempre amar! E sim,** ALIANÇAS DESFEITAS, **agora é uma realidade! Eu vi em um review q alguém havia gostado do nome, fiquei tão feliz, sou péssima com nomes. Eu e a Aninha estávamos a procura de um novo nome pra IdM, mas ficamos horas a martelar...e nada! Muita sorte com a fic! Bjinhos .

**Lanuxa: **Oi migaa linda do meu core, nem acredito q vc releu a fic toda, tadinhaaa! Mas bem, fico feliz que tenhas gostado tanto, muito feliz por sinal. Eu também gostei da nc, não q ache perfeita, mas tem partes em que quis ser a Gina. Fazer o que, né! Bem, dessa vez demorei a atualizar, né? Foi mal, mas espero que gostes deste capítulo que nem está grande coisa! Bjinhos,

**Fini Félton: **Olá, obrigada mesmo por ter lido e ter elogiado tanto a minha fic. Sei que não fui nem um pouco legal demorando esse tempo todo para postar, mas não deu. Espero que valha a pena o tempo que fiz esperar, e que não deixe de acompanhar DM. Obrigada MESMO pela sua review! Bjinhos,

**Aninha (A Beta dessa joça): **Migaaa, você precisa me dar a nota deste capítulo, pq tipo, a nota foi essa? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas é que tão diferente das outras... Sei lá, e sim o outro capítulo quase nos matou, né! Mas esse tbm teve um parto complicado. Mas acho q a minha inspiração quer voltar, sinto isso. Mas quer voltar justo no inicio de toda a loucura dos meus estudos. Droga! É isso, fofa! Bjinhus.

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **Olá, gostou mesmo? Se deliciou? Fico radiante com isso! E infelizmente não pude postar mais cedo, porém, estou de volta! Espero que gostes desse capítulo, apesar de estar fraquinho...Bjinhos em seu coração.

**Jessy Malfoy: **Oie, fiquei chocada com tantos elogios, vou começar a me agabar daqui a pouco. Vocês (leitores) são tão fofos, e eu sou tão má. Não mereço o mínimo de piedade por tanto tempo sem atualizar. E sim, estou aprontando Jessy, mas psiuuuuu é segredo! Hahaha...Bjinhos, (Vamos na FEUPO, né!)

**Franinha Malfoy: **Olá, você foi muito má, prometeu estar na net, e não te encontro nunca! Aff! Estou com saudades de você! Logo, minha carta chegará aí! (espero). E obrigada pela paciência e apoio, viu! Você é um anjo, bjinhos...

**Helena Malfoy**: Oie, achei tão lindinha a sua review! E pensei muito em você, quando escrevi o capítulo. Sei como é viciar em uma fic...E bem, aí está o capítulo. Pequeno mais de coração. E tem doses bem apimentadas... E a história já está começam a se desenvolver para o lado que eu queria...Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! Beijões!

**Miracles: **Oiee, seu MSN não apareceu no review ; E pode mandar review q vc quiser, eu AMO recebê-los, viu! Obrigada por ser tão preocupada com as minhas fics, fico tão feliz em ter leitores assim, tão fiéis! O.B.R.I.G.A.DA. Bjinhos,

**Camy: **Lindinha, as suas reviews nunca serão chochas, pelo contrário me incentivam muito, mesmo que seja um "continua", eu fico MUITO feliz, viu! Você é ocupada e eu entendo, pois eu tbm vivo assim agora. E vê se continua logo as suas fic! Bjus.

**Nocas Remus Lupin: **Oiê flor, muito obrigada por ler e me aturar falando sobre meus bloqueios malditos no MSN. E quanto ao "fabulstica marvilhilinda, espectacptima...!", que lindooo! Nem é pra tanto, mas fico feliz! Fiquei radiante com cada resumo dos capítulos na review. Saltitei mesmo, como uma criança em dia de natal. Agradeço mesmo, vc é uma querida. Adoro-te, viu! Bjokas.

**Nick Evans: **oieee, te fiz chorar? Sério? Assim quem chora sou eu, fofa! Obrigada mesmo! E bem, a fic ta muito longe do final, ela nem entro na história mesmo, e na parte em que REALMENTE é pra se chorar...E pode deixar que terá sim, epílogo. E com filhos...Mas esses...Não posso contar! Mas espero que gostes quando ler! E você me conquistou com sua review doce e amiga, agrdeço! Beijões!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Bom, faz pouco teo q vc mandou review, então nem vou me desculpar tanto assim pela demora, mas prometo não deixar isso acontecer, no entanto, não sei se cumprirei a promessa, então eu desprometo maluca...hahaha. Liga não,estou um pouco afetada hoje E sim, o Draco fará besteirinhas, mas...aff! Já falei demais! Leias os próximos capítulos e entenderá o que digo. Fico feliz que tenhas gostado, muito mesmoooo. Agradeço o review e o apoio. Bjus lindaa.

**N/A: **Que lindos! Vocês mandaram tantas review, sinto que estou começando escrever melhor, né! Ou será que só mandaram reviews por que demorei! Espero que não, pois não gosto de demorar. A quem não mandou, puxaa! Não sabem como me fariam feliz... Então, que tal ousar e mandar agora? Eu sou uma autora carente que está sofrendo um bloqueio horrível, então preciso de carinho (apesar de não merecer). Então submit review! Quem quiser ver as capas, vá ao meu profile, e carrega na minha homepage (q é o meu flog), ou vá nos links (q muitas vezes dá erros).

Bjus enormes,

Rafinha M. Potter (odeio esse nick)


	13. De wisk de fogo à estilhaços

**N/B: Olá fofa! Betarei com bravura! Amo-te tanto! Morram de inveja, sou beta da Rafaaaaa!

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIII - De wisk de fogo à estilhaços.

* * *

**

Draco estava muito insatisfeito em ter que acompanhar Blaise até aquele bar, se não fosse por anos de amizade, com certeza não sairia de casa, até porque nessa hora estaria se divertindo muito mais com sua esposa. Olhou em volta do local movimentado, tudo ali era a cara do amigo. Mulheres bonitas, homens com muito dinheiro que as atraíam, muita bebida e um som alto no segundo andar... Nada que enchesse muito os olhos do loiro, não gostava de lugares assim, para ele, não tinha requinte...

Sentaram-se em uma mesa afastada da pista, onde pouco podia se ouvir da música. Por onde passavam era observados, claro, eram ricos e bonitos, alvos perfeitos para as "caçadoras" que freqüentava o lugar. Pediram uma bebida e já impaciente Draco começou com as perguntas.

- O que está acontecendo, Blaise? – o moreno não respondeu. – Estou falando com você, idiota! Responde! - não queria ser tão grosseiro ao falar, mas o amigo não ajudava e não ficaria ali a noite inteira até ele decidir falar.

- O que está acontecendo é que vou me separar, entende?– respondeu o moreno com um brilho estanho nos olhos, que assustou o loiro.

- Como assim? Você e a Marisa são tão juntos e eu pensei que estava indo tudo bem... – Blaise só negava com a cabeça enquanto Draco falava. – Não vai me dizer que por causa de uma briga vocês vão terminar? Não seja ridículo, Zabine.

- As coisas não foram assim, Draco. Acho que o meu casamento foi um erro... Você não entenderia se eu te explicasse. – bebeu mais um dose de wisk de fogo, a garrafa já estava quase na metade.

- Você a traiu? Se sente atraído por outra? Se for isso ela não precisa saber... Isso é normal, oras! – falou com ar de perito no assunto.

- Não a traí, Malfoy! E nem me sinto atraído por outra... Mas ultimamente, o nosso casamento secou, ela anda muito desconfiada de tudo, não é mais a mesma, talvez ela nunca tenha sido o que eu imaginei que fosse... E não acho certo trocá-la, muito menos traí-la, ela é minha esposa ainda.

- E daí? Isso não impede de nada, Zabine. – respondeu o loiro em tom malicioso.

- Não impede? Draco, você está casado há quase seis meses com a Gina, por um acaso você já traiu ela?

O loiro emudeceu, nunca pensou em traí-la, a ruiva sempre foi suficiente para ele.

- Não, nunca a trai, mas não significa que eu esteja desabilitado para isso. Desde que ela não saiba... – respondeu pensativo. – Tudo é uma questão de ponto de vista.

- Mas eu não gostaria de machucá-la, eu gosto da minha esposa. – argumentou Blaise.

- E eu gosto da Gina, e se ela não souber, não se machucará, e a nossa relação será melhor.

- Não penso assim, até porque se você gosta não precisa de outra, veja o sue caso, você mesmo nunca a traiu, e olha que nunca vi Draco Malfoy com a mesma mulher mais que algumas semanas e agora você está hámeses com uma.

- É, Virgínia é fantástica e até mesmo incomparável, por isso estou há meses, ela é minha esposa. – disse enchendo o copo de firewhisk.

- No início pensei que o casamento de vocês não duraria mais que um mês, vejo que me enganei, ela conseguiu com que você se apaixonasse. – ao ouvir isso o loiro quase se engasgou, mas se recompôs, soltando uma gargalhada desdenhosa.

- Me apaixonei? Quem disse em se apaixonar aqui? – o loiro indagou, bebendo o restante do líquido de seu copo de uma só vez.

- Eu pensei que você fosse apaixonado por ela, nem se separar você quer e olha que já conseguiu tudo que queria. – respondeu assustado com a reação do loiro.

- Consegui sim, Blaise. Sempre consigo o que quero. – afrouxou os botões da camisa e continuou a falar. – Mas não estou apaixonado pela Virgínia, não mesmo. Esse sentimento eu deixo para os fracos como você. Eu gosto dela, mais do que de qualquer outra, mas isso não significa nada. Apenas que não penso em me separar.

- Não te entendo, cara. Para mim, dá no mesmo. Ela é a única de toda forma. – os dois riram.

- Hum... Por enquanto. – como se adivinhasse o que o loiro estava pensando uma morena sentou-se na mesa deles.

* * *

Já estava cansada de escrever uma matéria sobre a influência trouxa no mundo bruxo. Estaria toda semana na parte de "Atualidades do nosso mundo". Era uma maneira de disseminar a cultura trouxa, interligando com a bruxa. Já que era cada vez maior a influência deles. Estavam vivendo na época chamada de "ligação dos mundos".

Fechou o livro, e decidiu por lanchar um pouquinho. Pegou o robe branco e amarrou frouxamente em volta do corpo, calçou os chinelinhos e foi para a cozinha. Sentou a mesa sendo logo recepcionada por um elfo com uma reverência exagerada.

- Sra. Malfoy, o que a minha senhora _desejar_? _Naik fazer, Naik fazer_! – disse a criaturinha desajeitada intercalando tudo com reverências.

- Um chocolate quente. – responde cansada. – Não precisa fazer tantas reverências. - sorriu a ruiva após ouvir o estalo.

Em menos de dois minutos Naik estava de volta com a xícara de chocolate.

- Aqui o chocolate da minha senhora.– Gina riu com a agilidade em que foi lhe entregue.

- Onde está o senhor Malfoy, Naik? – perguntou depois de um tempo, deliciando com o chocolate.

- Ahhhhhh! – Gina pulou com o grito do elfo. – Naik esquecer de avisar que o jovem Malfoy sair com amigo _Babine. Naik ser _má, muito má.

- Ok, chega! – gritou a ruiva, e a criatura cessará com as batidas com a cabeça e as desculpas. – Está tudo bem, agora me diga se ele vai demorar, ele avisou algo quando saiu com Blaise?

- Sim, senhor Malfoy avisar que não vai demorar. – respondeu o elfo.

- Ok, esperarei na sala. – disse olhando para o relógio da cozinha que já marcava dez da noite.

* * *

Draco e Blaise já estavam bem amigos de Pietra, a mulher que havia se sentado na mesa deles, nada de intimidades, estavam apenas conversando, como se fossem amigos. Pelo que souberam a morena havia levado um fora e resolvera dar em cima do primeiro que visse, e o primeiro havia sido Blaise. Mas quando viu a aliança no dedo do homem, pensou em sair da mesa, mas fora puxada por Draco, e logo estavam conversando, nada de demais. Todos já haviam bebido muito e ela ria com a briga dos amigos. E com os pensamentos machistas de Draco, que parecia gostar muito da esposa, mas por alguma razão dizia coisas que não entravam em conexão... Blaise parecia estar passando por uma crise conjugal, e não sabia como lidar.

Pietra Mandresgo sabia como lidar com tudo isso... Já havia sido casada, mas fora traída, e se separou, desde então, nunca teve uma relação boa com ninguém... Exemplo disso, fora aquela noite noite. Onde o cara havia a trocado por outra, sem ao menos ter a decência de lhe falar. Sua sorte foi ter conhecido pessoas como Blaise e Draco. Que queriam apenas sua amizade, não a via como um corpo bonito para ser aproveitado, apesar dos diversos comentários, eles eram casados, e mesmo com a crise Blaise deixou claro ser fiel. E por mais que falasse, duvidava que Draco fosse trair a esposa.

Já eram quase duas da manhã, e eles ainda estavam a conversar, já haviam parado de beber a algum tempo. Contudo, conversavam como velhos amigos, mas ela teria que viajar cedo, então despediu-se deles, deixando o telefone com o loiro.

Blaise fora para o hotel que estava hospedado, e Draco parou em um café, para retomar suas consciência. Aparatando em seguida no hall de entrada da Mansão Malfoy.

Andou devagar, mas parou ao ver a ruiva esparramada no sofá. Se puniu por ter demorado tanto com o amigo, com certeza ela havia ficado esperando por ele e acabara por cai no sono. O livro estava no chão, e sobre a mesa havia um xícara de chocolate, como ela tomava todas as noites antes de dormir. Os cabelos vermelhos e longos bagunçados e a respiração leve. O robe tão frouxo que podia ver a camisola curta branca. Ajoelhou perto dela, acariciando de leve a face rosada, que mal podia ser vista, devido a pouca claridade. Com cuidado, encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito e passou as mãos por debaixo da perna dela, e com sutileza ergueu o corpo, carregando-a no colo.

Ao chegar ao quarto, retirou a colcha da cama, e a postou nesta. Tirando delicadamente o robe dela.

- Draco... – ela murmurou.

Ele afagou os cabelos dela, silenciando-a. A cobriu e foi tomar um banho, deitando-se ao lado dela em seguida.

------------------

Acordou com a pouca claridade que invadira o grande cômodo em que dormia. Abriu os olhos com calma, assim que percebeu um peso em volta de sua cintura, o braço _dele. _Não lembrava de como havia chegado à cama, suspirou. A face do loiro tranqüila aumentava a sua raiva. Em menos de quatro meses de casados, Draco já se permitia sair para noitadas com Zabine, isso não era de longe o que se espera de um bom marido. Sem muita delicadeza levantou da cama, o que fez o loiro acordar sobressaltado.

- O que foi, Virgínia? O que houve? – perguntou o loiro sonolento com a varinha em mão, olhando para todos os lados do quarto.

- Nada, não houve nada. – respondeu ríspida batendo a porta do banheiro, deixando-o confuso.

Draco já estava acostumado com esse tipo de ataque vindo de Gina, afinal ela era uma Weasley, algum distúrbio ela teria que ter herdado, não? Ou talvez fosse aqueles dias do mês em que as mulheres ficavam insuportáveis... Seja o que fosse logo passaria e ela voltaria a se pular em cima dele como uma adolescente apaixonada, do jeito que ele gostava.

Tomou um banho rápido em seu banheiro, tendo em vista do quarto ter dois banheiros, o que era de se esperar, já que Gina ficava horas ajeitando o cabelo frente ao espelho sempre que ele tinha uma reunião importante. Eles usavam o mesmo banheiro apenas quando era _conveniente. _Draco sorriu malicioso, sabia como acabaria com o mau humor dela. Sentou na cama, esperando ela sair do banheiro, o que aconteceu mais rápido do que ele esperava.

Ela sequer olhou para ele, pegou uma muda de roupa e entrou novamente no banheiro, batendo a porta fortemente. Talvez fosse melhor esperá-la na mesa do café, o loiro pensou.

Ela estava demorando... Será que havia desistido de tomar o café da manhã? Logo ela que não pulava refeições... Havia algo errado, iria para o quarto, mas quando chegou à sala viu a ruiva tomando um chocolate quente e lendo o jornal.

- Gina, estava esperando por você pa-

- Eu não pedi para que você me esperasse. – cortou o que ele dizia rudemente.

- Você está estressadinha, Weasley? – brincou Draco sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

- Não, Malfoy. Só estou enojada de você, só isso. – antes que pudesse levantar, o loiro puxou-a pelo braço. – Me solta.

- Não até você me dizer o motivo de sua irritação. – disse enfim soltando o braço dela.

- Por nada, afinal é muito normal ser largada em casa em plena noite de sexta-feira, não é? – falou tudo de uma vez, fugindo do olhar dele.

- Ah, então é isso! Você está com ciúmes! - constatou com um brilho nos olhos. - Não seja boba, Gina. Estava com Zabine. – ela levantou do sofá, ficando de costas para ele.

- Eu não perguntei com quem você estava, e não me interessa se era com ou sem Zabine, ainda porque fui avisada por um elfo e no mais o casamento dele com Marisa não vai bem.

- Não conseguirei conversar com você desse jeito, Virgínia. Tudo você tem que rebater, deve ser o seu maldito sangue Weasley... – o loiro fechou os olhos, sabia que o que havia dito não era certo, mas não conseguia refrear seus pensamentos.

- Maldito sangue? –ela voltou-se pra ele, visivelmente irritada. Com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso nunca visto nos lábios.

- Maldito sangue é o seu! Malfoys... Sempre foram de péssima índole, ainda mais a gerações mais novas, como a de seu querido pai, que quase me matou. Black? Não preciso dizer que não há uma pessoa normal nesta família. Deve ser por isso que você é assim.

- Não ouse a falar da minha família, ela é muito melhor que a sua, é limpa. Não vive em um chiqueiro e...

Não pôde falar mais nada, seu vaso preferido de porcelana voou de encontro com a parede, e o lustre de cristal quebrou.

- Weasley, você sabe por quantas gerações esse vaso já passou pra ser arremessado assim?

- Você tem sorte dele ter se espatifado na parede e não na sua cara azeda.

- Gina, pára com isso... venha aqui.

- Não, eu não sou um brinquedo pra você manipular a qualquer hora e muito menos um elfo pra que você me dê ordens, eu sou sua esposa, mesmo que você não entenda isso. – disse tentando controlar a respiração.

- Então haja como minha esposa e me ouça, ao invés de ficar dando argumentos evasivos e infantis. – esbravejou, puxando-s novamente pelo braço, fazendo com que algumas mechas de cabelos ruivos cobrissem a face dela.

- Você está me machucando. E eu não sou criança. - respondeu tentando se desvencilhar dele.

- Eu sei que não estou te machucando e você vai me ouvir. Primeiro: Não gosto de brigar logo pela manhã. Segundo: Se eu quisesse te trair, não precisaria fazê-lo a vista de todos. Terceiro: Se estou aqui, tendo que apagar o fogo Weasley, mesmo com o meu jarro espatifado no chão e uma ameaça de morte a plenos pulmões, ou eu sou louco, ou gosto muito de você. – disse a última sentença em um sussurro.

Ela abaixou a cabeça encostando–se ao peito dele, enquanto ele afagava o seu cabelo.

- Você acha que a minha família é suja? - ela perguntou manhosa, e tremendo um pouco ao sentir a respiração dele.

- Hum... O que você acha?- ele perguntou levantando a face dela com as mãos.

- Eu... eu não sei. – disse perturbada.

- Se eu achasse que sua família era suja, não casaria com você. – ela sorriu, abraçando-o com força.

- Não pense que vai me comprar com esse abraço não, meu vaso está em estilhaços.

- Como é que é? – disse batendo de leve no ombro dele, enquanto sorria. – Se você não quer me desculpar por ter ficado com raiva por sua culpa, tudo bem, mas você não pisa no segundo andar da casa, ou seja, sofá, querido!

- Então, você ficou com raiva... Eu sabia! - disse beijando o pescoço dela, dando uma mordida de leve.

- Acho que alguém aqui mudou de assunto só pra não dormir no sofá. - disse sorrindo.

- Hum... Não foi isso. Só que pensei em outra forma de puni-la.

- É, qual? - ele não respondeu de imediato, apenas a segurou nos braços e subiu as escadas.

- Hoje você não sai desse quarto. – e fechou a porta, e sorriu.

* * *

**N/B: **_Francamente? Se Draco aparecesse na minha frente depois de falar tudo aquilo, eu o mataria e ressuscitaria sete vezes para testar todas as minhas sadicidades do lindo corpinho sarado dele e ele ia se arrepender amargamente de ser um canalha! Enfim, ele não é fofo, ele é mau! (-bico-)_

_Gosto da Pietra, do nome e sei lá de que mais, mas gosto! E ela aparecerá novamente e isso é bom! _

_Adorei a Gina quebrando o vaso, ela podia MESMO ter quebrado a cara azeda dele também, mas sofá é desumano, então, no final das contas, ele está perdoado! _

_Amo-te, fofa! Adoro ser exclusivamente sua betinha e matar de inveja o resto do mundo! _

_Ass: Ly.

* * *

_

**N/A: **Oi xuxus! Demorei, mas voltei! Este capítulo é do tipo "alguém entendeu alguma coisa?". Mas a fic entrara no enredo dela logo, logo. Infelizmente, não disponibilizo de tempo como quando comecei a escrever, mas nada (ou quase nada) me impedirá de continuá-la. Agradeço à todos que me ajudaram e que continuaram insistindo para que eu escrevesse, pois até pensei em desistir da fic, de verdade. A minha beta que fez a betagem rapidinho e que deu ataque com o comportamento Malfoniano do Draco, thanks girl!

* * *

Hoje estou com pouco tempo aqui, os agradecimentos serão feitos pelo email ao longo da semana. Mas vou citar o nome dos xuxus que comentaram:

**Franinha Malfoy **(aí está a Pietra!**!), Nocas Lupin R. **(demorei uma eternidade, mas pelo menos não desisti!)**, Miaka **(Viu! Não foi nada demais, o Blaise que faz um alarde pr nada...)**, Bruna Granger Potter (**Você não faz idéia dos planos maléfico que tenho para fic), Laís ( este capítulo treze nem está tão malvado, está até feliz, rsrs)**, Fini Felton( **eu amo qualquer tipo de comentário, xuxu!)**, Kellxinha Malfoy **((--se esconde--) Eu demorei, mas estou aqui. E bem, a Gina não vai descobrir nada ainda)**. Carolette **(Amora Suprema! Eu odeio meu nick por causa do "Potter", mas não liga não. Rsrs). **dudiNhaziNha **(Oi fofa, querida! Não ligue por não ter tanto tempo p/ ler, eu também não tenho, mas fico grata que tenha se lembrado de mim, viu!). **Jessy Malfoy **(espero que você já esteja melhor!). **Lou Malfoy **(Minha plincesinha, pode deixar q tomarei cuidado com q falo nas respostas, rsrs!). **AnInhA Malfoy Snape **(Oi queridaa! Eu sempre pensava em você, quando escrevia isso aqui. E quando eu li a review de Derretendo o Gelo, obrigada pelo apoio, viu!).** Taína Passos de Menezes **(Ahhh! Muito obrigada mesmo, não só pelos elogios, mas pela paciência também!). **Camy (Arwen Mione) **(Saudades de você, lindinha! Você sumiu, me abandonou! Fiquei tliste! Quelu a tia lindinha de volta!). **Mirian **(Oi menina que bliga comigo quando não atualizo! Ta vendo atualizei, agora quelu o meu review! Rsrs!). **Mya Malfoy **(Olha pode deixar Não me incomodo mesmo com reviews, mas então já leu o restante, acho que faltava uns sete capítulos pra vc ler, não! Rsrs). **Gynny Malfoy **( Xuxu, eu te adollo!). **Ly Anne Black **(você sabe que é minha única beta, né! Sua doidaa...E claroo que você sabe antes de todo o mundo, mas não se gabe!).

**N/A²:**Prometo que essa semana responderei a cada uma de vocês por email, viu! Bjinhos achocolatados a cada uma!

**N/A³: **Leiam minhas outras fics, estou atualizando tudo, eu postei uma nc bem engraçada **Derretendo o Gelo**, espero que vocês gostem!

Comentem, por favor! XD

Bjinhoos,

Rafinha Malfoy


	14. Ciúmes, firewisk e consciência

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIV -** Ciúmes, firewisk e conciência.

* * *

Atrasada. Estava muito atrasada. E tudo era culpa de Draco. Culpa por ter feito beber vinho, por seduzi-la, por não deixar que ela dormisse... E principalmente, por ter quebrado o seu despertador. Cretino! Agora, estava mais do que atrasada e não daria tempo de acabar a revisão do artigo a ser lançado. Droga! Droga! Droga! Esbarrou em algumas peças de roupas que estavam espelhadas pelo chão, sorriu. Apesar de tudo, não se arrependia de como havia perdido a sua noite. Afinal, quantas mulheres não dariam tudo pra ter a visão de Draco ali, dormindo apenas com um leve lençol de seda cobrindo todo aquele pecado. Riu mais uma vez. Pelo visto, só rindo mesmo para não pensar em toda a desgraça que lhe aguardava no trabalho. 

Entrou no chuveiro cantando, logo percebendo as marcas roxas espalhadas pelo corpo. Ótimo. Teria que escolher uma blusa mais fechada, já que estava com uma bela marca vermelha no colo. "_Draco Malfoy você me paga!" _Em questões de segundos, aumentou seu tom de voz, cantando ainda mais alto. O loiro acordaria irritado... Bem feito!

-------- (Draco & Gina)--------

Brian estava mais uma vez encobrindo Gina Weasley, ou melhor, Gina Malfoy. Não conseguia se conformar como a sua linda amiga havia se casado com o todo arrogante Draco Malfoy. Na verdade, não conseguia se conformar em perdê-la... Espantou esses pensamentos mais uma vez, agora ele estava namorando e o casamento dela já durava um ano. Não tinha mais o porquê de se iludir.

Olhou para as pilhas de papéis, e suspirou. _"Ela faria o mesmo por mim"_

Tentou se animar.

------------(Draco & Gina)---------

Um ano de casados e ela permanecia com a mesma mania irritante: acordá-lo cedo.

Ouvia ela cantando desafinada dentro do banheiro e a vontade que tinha era de explodir tudo com ela junto. Suspirou, abriu os olhos. E viu que a cantoria havia cessado, e ela estava entrando no _closet. _Levantou da cama sem fazer barulho, parou a porta, admirando a ruiva se vestir. Ela pôs um sutiã rosa chá com uma calcinha da mesma cor, colocou a meia ³/8 branca. Sorriu ao ouvir o grito assustado da ruiva, quando ela começou a se perfumar frente ao espelho e o viu refletido.

- Draco, você quer ficar viúvo? Minha nossa! Que susto! – disse colocando a mão no coração, e puxando uma saia clara e uma blusa vinho. – E coloque uma roupa! - completou, olhando atentamente o corpo despido dele.

- Por que você não reclamou disso ontem a noite? – disse beijando o pescoço dela.

- Draco se você marcar o meu pescoço, como marcou outros lugares, eu juro que você dormirá a semana inteirinha no sofá da sala. – falou tentando não se deixar levar com a proximidade dos corpos.

- Não fuja das minhas perguntas. Por que você não reclamou ontem a noite?- repetiu em um sussurro no ouvido dela, beijando de leve o pescoço alvo, mordendo em seguida a orelha da ruiva.

- Por... Por que eu já havia bebido, ta! – ele sorriu ao senti-la tremer. – Ahh, Draco, pára! Não é hora de ficar alimentando o seu ego não... e nem de outras coisas. – disse dando uma rápida olhada para baixo. – Se é que me entende.

- Você vai me deixar aqui? Sozinho? – perguntou vestindo uma cueca boxer preta, cobrindo-se com um robe frouxo.

- Draco, eu trabalho, ok! E não sou a chefe, ao contrário de você. – disse desdenhosa, secando os cabelos.

- Mas eu vou trabalhar, não agora, mas irei. O que seria de nossas empresas sem mim!- perguntou saindo do closet atrás dela, que agora se encontrava frente a penteadeira maquiando-se. Como sempre ela corria de um lado para o outro, deixando-o tonto. Agora já havia se vestido com auxilio da varinha, estava com uma saia rosa rodada e um blaiser branco e justo. Um cordão de pérolas. Linda, concluiu orgulhoso.

- Poupe-me, Draco. – disse passando um gloss na boca.

- Se você está atrasada porque está se arrumando tanto? Não me diga que é para impressionar o seu _amiguinho_? – perguntou, levantado a sobrancelha.

- Ciúmes?- perguntou sorrindo.

- E eu que sou o convencido aqui. – disse desviando do assunto.

- Humm... Ok, mais tarde nós conversaremos. E estou me arrumando porque como você mesmo diz: "Malfoys sempre são impecáveis". – ironizou, dando um selinho nele e aparatando.

- E mais uma vez, tomarei café da manhã sozinho.

----------- (Draco & Gina) -------------

Estava com o braço dormente, mas não se importava. Depois de tantos meses, aquele peso em seu braço era tido como um alívio. Marisa ressonava baixinho, como uma criança. Os cílios loiros se mexiam e ela sorria. Blaise ficou admirando por minutos a sua esposa dormir e agradeceu a Merlin por terem tido uma recaída, após ele ter saído de casa. Agora estava ali deitado, inalando o perfume marcante dela. A noite havia sido maravilhosa como há muito tempo não era. Divertira-se como nunca, e o principal motivo de tudo era ela.

- Humm...Oi...- disse suave, e um pouco assustada ao vê-lo em sua cama.

- Oi amor, dormiu bem? – perguntou divertido olhando para o próprio braço. – ela sorriu, levantando-se e massageando o braço torneado dele.

- Te incomodei muito? –perguntou manhosa, arranhando de leve o braço dele.

- Muito. Você foi muito má, acho que o meu braço nunca mais ficará bom. – fechou os olhos aproveitando a caricia dela.

-Hum... Só tem um jeito de descobrir...- ele sorriu ao sentir os lábios dela pressionando os seus.

----------------------(Draco & Gina)----------------------

Trabalhar. Definitivamente era um termo que não lhe agradava, não que odiasse seu trabalho, afinal, nasceu para mandar. Contudo, não suportava a idéia de ter que ficar horas trancafiado num escritório, mas era melhor trabalhar do que ficar sozinho na mansão. Tinha consciência da situação que se encontrava, cada vez estava mais dependente da presença de Gina. E odiava ter que vê-la sair todos os dias para trabalhar, deixando-o sozinho. Não entendia o que ela via em trabalhar escrevendo matérias que eram convenientes para as questões políticas de quem comandava a revista e não para ela. Porém, este não era o único problema. Ainda havia o "amigo" dela, que sempre que o encontrava tinha que suportar o olhar dele repousado em cada pedacinho da pele da _sua_ ruiva. Era incrível como todos esses meses de convivência haviam mudado a sua cabeça.

Um ano. Esse é o tempo de sua maior desgraça. Sabia que não havia sido justo com Gina, que não lhe contara a verdade, mas porque o faria? Afinal, não estava apaixonado nem nada... Tentou se convencer pela centésima vez só nesta hora.

--------------------------------------(Draco & Gina)---------------------------

Gina aparatou na recepção e subiu até o segundo andar do prédio. Entrou em sua sala esbaforida, encontrando o olhar de Brian em si. Sorriu amigavelmente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com sua voz aveludada. – Humm... Não me diga que veio roubar meus bombons?

- Claro que não, Gin! Eu vim adiantar seu trabalho. – disse olhando pra baixo, não queria ver o olhar dela e criar mais ilusões.

- Meu Merlim! Acho que mesmo que se eu ficasse horas lhe agradecendo, nunca seria suficiente. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada. Sei como você está atolado e nas últimas semanas eu tenho faltado tanto. Mas já sei como lhe recompensar...

- Não, eu não quero esses bombons. – respondeu sorrindo terminado uma página, alinhando tudo na mesa da ruiva.

- Não, seu tolo! Hoje você poderá sair mais cedo, eu ficarei fazendo hora extra pra te cobrir, e a remuneração será sua.

- Não é preciso. – disse já de pé frente a ela.

- Eu insisto, de verdade. – ela disse, ao que ele passou a mão esquerda no rosto dela de leve e respondeu:

- Então, você terá que almoçar comigo. – ela sorriu, sabia que não deveria aceitar, mas agora já era tarde.

-Ok, então. Agora, acho melhor você ir pra sua sala! – concluiu sem jeito.

-Ok,ok...- disse levantando as mãos e saindo pela porta.

* * *

Surpresa. Era isso que estava pensando e fazer, iria tirar algumas horas para ficar com a ruiva. Mesmo que ela não quisesse deixar o trabalho, ao menos teriam um almoço juntos. Como há muito tempo não tinham. Refez o nó da gravata com perfeição, pegou o paletó e saiu. 

Entrou no carro, e acelerou. Adorava a velocidade, o perigo. Sorriu ao ver o imponente prédio em que Gina trabalhava. Encostou o carro na rua, e seguiu em direção a entrada, deparando-se com uma cena nada agradável: Gina e Brian juntos. Saiu antes que fosse percebido, e caminhou para o outro lado da rua, para poder observá-los. Viu quando o homem loiro acariciou o ombro da ruiva, e o sorriso com que a sua esposa retribuiu. Cada cena que se passava era como um quadro surreal, sabia que estava exagerando, mas não gostava nem um pouco do que via. Admirou-se ao vê-los entrar em uma restaurante em frente ao prédio. Andou mais um pouco, agora podia ver o idiota ajudá-la a se sentar, não agüentando mais entrou no restaurante.

Parou frente a mesa de Gina, e viu o rosto da ruiva corar. Raiva! Era sua isso que sentia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, amor? – Gina tentou ser o mais dócil possível, conhecia Draco, sabia que estava furioso, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso em sua expressão.

-Nada que importe agora. Pensei em buscá-la para almoçar, mas você já está almoçando com seu _amigo_. - Respondeu calmamente, mas a ruiva via com clareza que o rumo daquela conversa poderia piorar.

- Você pode almoçar conosco... – respondeu a ruiva levantando-se, ficando de frente para o loiro.

- Não quero _atrapalhar_ nada, _querida_. - debochou, enquanto a ruiva suspirava.

- Imagina, Malfoy! Íamos apenas conversar sobre chefes chatos e autoritários, você não irá atrapalhar. – comentou Brian, que estava quieto desde que Draco havia chegado.

- Obrigada, pelo convite. – sentou-se frente ao homem, ao lado de Gina, que logo se sentou ao seu lado inquieta.

- Humm... Acho melhor fazermos o pedido. – sugeriu simpático Brian.

- Claro. - Respondeu Draco secamente, lançando um falso sorriso para Gina, abraçando-a possessivamente.

O almoço ocorreu da pior forma, sempre que podia Malfoy lançava indiretas para o amigo da ruiva e o clima ficara insuportável. Ao fim, Brian se retirou com uma desculpa tola, voltando mais cedo do almoço, deixando marido e mulher sozinhos. Draco mal olhou para Gina e jogou algumas moedas na mesa, saindo do restaurante em seguida, sem que a ruiva pudesse alcançá-lo.

* * *

Era um idiota, como podia ter se mostrado assim para alguém... Pela primeira vez, se sentia um estúpido por completo. Perdera seu tempo indo fazer uma surpresa, e o surpreendido foi ele. Como ela podia agir assim? Talvez fosse por isso que ela não quisesse largar o trabalho. Jogou-se no sofá da grande sala de sua mansão, não querendo mais pensar nisso, fechou os olhos e dormiu cansado.

* * *

Gina saiu mais cedo do trabalho, não conseguia deixar de pensar nos olhos decepcionados de Draco em si. Odiava esse sentimento de culpa, mas não havia feito nada. Não passava de mais um dos ciúmes infantis do loiro. Nunca cogitou a possibilidade de se envolver com Brian. Mas que azar! Justo no dia que iria almoçar com o amigo, seu marido aparece! 

Subiu a as escadas da entrada da mansão Malfoy, e entrou logo sendo recepcionada por Naik, um dos elfos da casa.

-Olá, minha senhora. O que _desejar_? Naik _fazer_! – a criatura fez um reverencia tão exagerada, que parecia que sua cabeça chegaria ao chão.

- Não desejo nada, Naik. – o elfo abaixou a cabeça, desapontado. – Não! Eu desejo uma coisa. Desejo saber onde o seu _senhor_ está?

- Jovem Malfoy estar na sala de visitas e...

Gina retirou-se, precisava ver Draco o quanto antes, não perderia seu tempo conversando com o elfo. Andou pé ante pé, sem fazer barulho. Sabia que Draco tinha um sono leve, não queria acordá-lo de imediato. A claridade era pouca, e ele estava deitado de mal jeito no sofá, mas mantinha uma expressão suave. Ela abaixou-se ao lado dele, e acariciou de leve o rosto pálido do homem, que despertou aos poucos com o toque.

- Mais calmo?- perguntou a ruiva em um murmúrio.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas retirou a mão dela de se rosto e sentou no sofá, desviando o olhar.

- Pelo visto não. – ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso leve estampado no rosto de descrença pelos atos infantis da parte dele.

Sem se importar com a presença de Gina, acendeu as velas do grande castiçal central da sala com um toque na varinha.

- Você não pode fingir que eu não existo, Malfoy! – irritou-se, se havia uma coisa que a ruiva não gostava era de ser ignorada.

- De maneira alguma eu faria isso, _querida_. – respondeu arrastando as palavras, sabia o quanto ela odiava isso. – Eu só quis iluminar o ambiente para vê-la melhor.

- Você sabe que não estou falando disso!- respirou fundo, não queria se descontrolar mais. – Estou me referindo a suas atitudes infantis e possessivas. – ele cruzou os braços, como se pedisse pra que ela continuasse. – O Brian é meu amigo, é normal que eu almoce com ele, isso não é motivo para você destratá-lo!

- Perfeitamente normal. Como também é perfeitamente normal ele abraçá-la. Claro, muito natural.- ele virou-se para ela medindo sua reação.

- Draco não seja infantil! Você não precisa ter ciúmes dele, eu já disse. Eu me casei com você, oras! E ele é apenas um amigo de trabalho, nada mais que isso. – tentou se aproximar, porém foi repelida.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes, só não aceito esse tipo de coisa! Por que você insiste em trabalhar? Eu já trabalho por nós dois, cuidando dos seus negócios e os da minha família. As empresas estão bem e você não precisa trabalhar, pode ficar aqui, cuidando das coisas de casa, cuidando da sua aparência... Sem precisar se estressar e ser subordinada à alguém.

- Você quer que eu vire uma inútil? Eu trabalho porque eu gosto e não pelo dinheiro. Quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer isso! Não é porque você não gosta de trabalhar, que eu tenha que não gostar! Eu não tive a sua vida, fui criada para dar valor ao trabalho e ao dinheiro que ganho, sem me tornar dependente de um marido.

- Você sempre muda o que eu digo, Virgínia. Eu só quero que você seja razoável, apenas isso. Penso que já sei por que de você trabalhar... É para poder ficar com seus _amigos_. O trabalho é apenas um pretexto.

- Não seja ridículo. Você está ficando insuportável com esse assunto! – ele a segurou belo braço e disse:

- A verdade incomoda!- olhou nos olhos amendoados e viu fúria neles, sabia que a discussão estava em seu limite.

- Não vou ficar me repetindo, se você não quer me compreender é porque o nosso casamento é um erro pra você. Eu estou sempre aturando seus caprichos, suas saídas com Blaise, mas você não respeita a minha individualidade. Cansei de chegar cansada do trabalho e ter que aturar suas piadinhas infames e seu mau humor, não casei para isso. Parece que você nunca me entende! – ele soltou o braço dela.

Draco deu um sorriso e bateu palmas.

- Bravo! Quase acreditei em você! Só que você se esquece que eu sou um Malfoy, não! E mentir pra mim é impossível. Eu sempre soube que esse cara gostava de você, desde que nos conhecemos e você nunca fez questão de negar isso. A questão é, você está casada comigo. É minha esposa, logo deve se postar como tal, não como uma qualquer que sai pra almoçar com ... – não pôde concluir a frase, pois Gina desferiu um tapa em sua face.

- NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE UMA QUALQUER! – gritou, com a face afogueada, tentando controlar a respiração.

- Como ousa, Weasley!- afastou-se dela com um empurrão.

- Você me ofendeu primeiro. – cruzou os braços e sentou no sofá.

Ele que até o momento estava de costas para ela, se virou.

- Eu me descontrolei, Virgínia. Isso não acontecerá de novo. – abaixou a cabeça, e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Ok, Draco. Eu não posso dizer mais nada, eu te machuquei, né! – disse passado de leve a pontas dos dedos no rosto dele.

- Tudo bem. – retirou as mãos dela, dando um beijo de leve na palma. – Eu preciso andar, pensar um pouco. – ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Eu volto mais tarde. – levantou, logo aparatando.

Draco caminhou por um tempo até chegar frente a seu carro, não queria pensar em toda confusão que estava sendo sua vida todos esses meses. Se pudesse voltar atrás... Nunca pensou que se envolver com Virgínia fosse lhe causar tantos problemas. Sempre esteve no controle de tudo, mas agora temia perder o que já não sabia se ainda era seu.

Deu partida, e saiu sem rumo. Queria esquecer os gritos, principalmente, o tapa que ela havia lhe dado. Não que fosse a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Lembrava bem o dia em que a sangue-ruim havia lhe batido, uma imunda, não pôde deixar de pensar. Mas um tapa de Gina era diferente... Sabia que havia muito sentimento implícito naquele ato. Muita dor. Nunca alguém devia ter duvidado da honestidade dela como ele havia feito. Desde o inicio do relacionamento, ele sempre foi compreensível, na medida do possível. Nunca havia lhe faltado com respeito desta forma.

Parou o carro em uma rua estreita, onde havia alguns prédios. Saiu do carro indo na direção de um bar, precisava beber um pouco, aliviar a tensão.

Já se passava das dez da noite e Draco ainda não havia voltado, não queria incomodar Zabine perguntando onde ele estava, mas duvidava que eles estivessem juntos, uma vez que o moreno havia se reconciliado com sua amiga.

Tomou um banho quente, decidindo-se por dormir. Não perderia a noite esperando Draco, sabia que por mais que ele tivesse compreendido tudo no final da briga, ele também havia saído abalado.

Com um ano de casados, Gina já podia, mesmo com dificuldades, decifrar os sentimentos de Draco, ainda que estes estivessem mascarados por sorrisos ou frases sarcásticas. Sabia quando ele estava irritado, quando precisava de atenção, ou queria dizer algo importante... Era como se pudesse senti-lo, como se fosse mais instintivo do que outra coisa.

Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e pensou na manhã agradável que havia passado com ele, se soubesse que seu dia terminaria sozinha, com certeza teria aproveitado mais.

* * *

- Posso me sentar? – uma voz sensual perguntou-lhe perto do ouvido. Virou-se lentamente deparando-se com os olhos azuis de uma bela mulher, de cabelos longos e sorriso perfeito. 

- Não. – respondeu impaciente, por mais bonita que ela fosse, não estava ali para isso, queria apenas beber.

- Pra que tanta hostilidade? Não me diga que não gosta de mulheres! – indagou jovialmente, recebendo um olhar furioso, enquanto sentava-se a mesa.

- Acho que você não entendeu, não é de mulheres que não gosto, é você que está me incomodando. – revirou os olhos, e pegou a garrafa de bebida se direcionando para outra mesa.

-Se estou te incomodando é algo bom, isso significa que você me deseja e...

- Quanto você quer pra sumir da minha frente?- olhou com desprezo pegando a carteira.

- Eu saio, não preciso do seu dinheiro, mas, sei que você irá voltar atrás. –ele balançou a cabeça virando mais um copo de firewhisk.

Era manhã, quando Gina acordou. Não havia nem sinais de que Draco havia voltado para casa. Assustou-se. Sem esperar muito, desceu as escadas, talvez ele estivesse no escritório, ou tomando o café da manhã.

A cada cômodo que entrava e não o via, mais o seu coração se apertava. Algo lhe dizia que isso não era bom. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos, precisava trabalhar, mas antes passaria na casa de Blaise. Se alguém poderia saber do paradeiro de Draco, esse alguém era o Zabine.

_Cama macia demais._ Foi o que pensou, assim que despertou com a claridade excessiva. Sem ainda abrir os olhos, sentiu um corpo entrelaçado ao seu. Passou as mãos no cabelo da mulher com carinho, imaginando os fios rubros...Mas não havia a mesma maciez. Algo despertara em seu consciente. Não lembrava e ter voltado pra casa, nem tampouco ter feito as pazes com Gina. Abriu os olhos devagar, e o que menos queria ver, estava ali: uma mulher que nem de longe era Virgínia Weasley. Era a mulher indolente da noite passada.

Desvencilhou-se dela, tentando não acordá-la, seria melhor não ter que encará-la. Procurou um banheiro, naquele lugar pequeno, que logo percebeu como sendo quarto de motel. Tomou um banho rápido, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa, menos no que havia feito. Já havia traído inúmeras vezes. Contudo, nunca sentira esse sentimento de culpa. Vestiu as roupas e logo flash da noite passada, dominaram sua mente.

_- Wouu! Bebendo deste jeito, terei que levá-lo para casa! – sorriu a morena, sentando-se novamente na mesa, mas desta vez, não fora expulsa._

_- Pra casa não... Não agüento mais... Eu não posso olhá-la... Eu menti esse tempo todo...Mas ela é diferente pra mim...e...- bebeu mais um dose, desta vez na boca da garrafa._

_- Que tal, você me contar essa história em outro lugar. – ela pagou a conta, e puxou dali para o motel mais próximo._

_Sem esperar por nenhuma reação dele, o puxou para um beijo. Logo Draco estava pressionando-a contra a parede do elevador, enquanto ela ria e bagunçava os cabelos dele. Entrou no quarto, e a jogou na cama, rasgando o vestido preto que ela usava..._

_- Você é casado? – ela perguntou, depois que eles já haviam se entregado ao prazer._

_- O que isso importa?- ele perguntou, acariciando a barriga lisa dela._

_- Não gosto de homens casados, mas percebi a sua aliança, assim que te vi. Você é?_

_- Agora eu não sou. – e voltou a beijá-la._

Não acreditava como podia ter sido tão idiota. As marcas no seu corpo, serviriam para lembrá-lo disso. Precisava de uma desculpa, não poderia contar a verdade. Mais uma vez mentiria...

- Você já acordou e nem me esperou para tomarmos um banho juntinhos? – disse a morena suavemente, pendurando-se ao pescoço dele.

- Eu não preciso dizer que isso foi um erro, e não acontecerá de novo, preciso! – disse, retirando os braços dela de si.

- Ontem a noite você não pensava assim. – disse com malícia a mulher.

-Olha...Qual seu nome? – perguntou, não se lembrava nem disso.

- Samantha Ripper. Mas pode me chamar de Sam, seu esquecido! – brincou, enquanto arrumava os longos cabelos negros.

- Olha, Srta. Ripper, estou disposto a lhe dar uma boa quantia pelo meu equivoco, e claro, pelo seu silêncio. – ele disse com simplicidade.

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro, Draco. Você que me deve, por seus drinks, e a nossa estadia aqui. Mas valeu a pena o valor gasto. –ele revirou os olhos a cada palavra dita.

- O que você quer pra ficar quieta? – estava impaciente, e estava perdendo seu tempo com ela, a esta altura Gina já devia ter percebido a sua ausência.

- O que eu quis eu já tive, e agora já sei como lhe achar, _Draco Malfoy. _– frisou bem o nome.

- Você não contará a nin- foi interrompido.

- Não se preocupe, não contarei. Mas esteja pronto para me ver novamente. – ela sorriu, e fechou o boxe.

Sem opções Draco saiu do motel, deixando alguns galeões com esperança de que a mulher não fosse procurá-lo. Chegando a rua, viu que já devia ser quase dez da manhã, saiu em disparada. Precisava da ajuda de Blaise.

_Fim do Décimo Quarto Capítulo.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **Olá pessoas!_

_Infelizmente este capítulo não foi betado, e nem sei se a beta-reader um dia voltará. Então, lamento por qualquer erro grotesco que vocês venham a encontrar. Bom, como vocês viram o Draco não se comportou direitinho, mas esse é só o começo, viu! Ao longo da fic vocês entenderão, e vão deixar de tentar me matar por tudo que eu fiz. Agradeço a Aninha (a beta),que mesmo que esteja em um estado alfa da vida, sempre me apóia. A Lou que leu o cap, e deu vários pitacos. A Cah e a Miaka que sempre me estimulam a escrever. Obrigada mesmo! E as reviews maravilhosas que responderei ao longo da semana._

**_Obrigada: _**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, LiLa GraNgeR, Lou Malfoy, miaka, Kellxinha-Malfoy, LolitaMalfoy, GaBi, Gynny Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy, Fini Felton, JessyMalfoy, Ly Anne Black, Clara, Arwen Mione e Erica W. M.

* * *

_Logo estarei atualizando **Por Que Todas nós Amamos Draco Malfoy.**_

Beijoss,

Rafinha


	15. O dia seguinte

**Capítulo XV – O dia seguinte**

* * *

Não conseguia explicar o que sentia, nunca havia se arrependido tanto dos seus atos... E pensar em toda a loucura que estava sua vida, deixava cada vez mais irritado. Se não tivesse se envolvido com a Gina... Gina? Desde quando ele pensava em alguém que não fosse ele mesmo? Desde quando a Weasley bobinha havia se tornado alguém que desperta sua consciência? Ele sabia a resposta, mas preferia não pensar nisso. Primeiro fora interesse, depois atração... E agora ele não conseguia entender o que sentia. Merlin! Desde quando havia ficado tão piegas? Nunca foi dado a sentimentalidades, fora criado para ser frio, calculista e ver acima de tudo seus interesses. Mas algo havia mudado, e ele não sabia bem o que. A única certeza que tinha era que precisava acabar com tudo isso, por mais que parecesse certo continuar, _ela_ não merecia. Não que a amasse... Não, isso era impossível! Ele respeitava Gina como nunca havia respeitado nenhuma outra mulher. Ela era diferente e isso era o que mais o atraia, o jeito impulsivo e decidido dela, e toda a ingenuidade que passava no olhar... Nunca havia conhecido uma mulher tão intensa quanto ela... Sabia que devia acabar com tudo, ainda mais agora que já tinha boa parte do seu dinheiro e as empresas Malfoys estavam praticamente recuperadas.

Aparatou no escritório do Blaise, precisava mais do que nunca do amigo. Não podia chegar assim em casa.

--

-Eu não acredito! – Blaise olhava incrédulo para o amigo. – Ok, desde o inicio a relação entre vocês foi baseada em mentiras, mas pensei que depois do casamento havia mudado... Você me enganou mesmo, cara! – disse rindo meio que abismado ainda.

- Não foi como se eu tivesse planejado, simplesmente aconteceu. Agora eu preciso de um banho, uma roupa e uma boa desculpa. – disse afundando a cabeça entre os dedos.

- Pode contar comigo, mas há um pequeno probleminha... – sabia que havia algo de errado com aquilo tudo, dava pra ver pelo jeito com que Malfoy narrava tudo. - ... Marisa e eu voltamos, e ontem ela estava comigo, você entendeu, né?!

- Merda! Estou mais encrencado do que eu pensava... – respondeu, enchendo o copo de firewisk.

- Se eu fosse você não bebia... – desistiu de dizer mais alguma coisa ao ver a expressão do amigo. – Você podia dizer a verdade, ela te ama, e foi um deslize... A qualquer momento a Gina pode descobrir aí será bem pior.

- Sim, eu conto e ela nunca mais olha na minha cara... nem pensar, Zabine! As coisas serão do meu jeito, uma mentira a mais uma menos...

- Para um casamento que já está fadado ao fim... – as palavras de Blaise morreram ao ver a expressão sombria do amigo.

--

A mansão dos Zabines era bem parecida com a mansão dos Malfoys, a mesma arquitetura imponente. Contudo, tudo parecia mais vivo por lá. Gina entrou pelos grandes portões, logo sendo recepcionada pelos elfos que comunicaram a saída do senhor deles. Pelo visto havia dado viagem perdida, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a amiga por ali.

- GINA!! – correu Marisa para abraçá-la. – Nem acredito que estou te vendo, depois de tantos meses. O que você está fazendo aqui? – como sempre, a loira falava, falava...

- Estava a procura do Blaise, mas fico feliz de encontrá-la. – respondeu fingindo ânimo inutilmente.

- Nossa! Estou vendo como você está feliz. – comentou irônica. – O que houve? Você e o Draco se desentenderam? – perguntou puxando a amiga para a sala de visitas.

- Minha amiga, é tão complicado casamento. Às vezes acho que me precipitei casando... Não que o Draco seja um marido ruim, pelo contrário ele é maravilhoso, mas é que somos muito diferentes e... – suspirou cansada.

- Eu imagino o que você está passando. Não se esqueça que eu terminei meu casamento... – Gina olhou desconfiada, afinal, o que Marisa fazia ali? – Mas não importa o quão complicado sejam as coisas, no final tudo dá certo se houver sentimento entre as partes.

- Como você e o Blaise, né? – perguntou Gina, pela primeira vez no dia, sorrindo de verdade.

- É... Mas estamos aqui pra falar de você e daquele loiro azedo, então me coloque a par de tudo. – depois de narrar todo o acontecido, Marisa pode perceber que havia alguma coisa errada, mas preferiu não comentar sobre isso.

- Gina, Gina... Que homem ciumento! Pior que eu... – sorriu tentando confortar a amiga. – Olha, eu não vi ele chegar aqui não, acho muito difícil isso ter acontecido. Embora, ele possa ter aparatado para um dos quartos... Ido para algum hotel, o Blaise já fez isso. Não acho que você tenha que se preocupar, mas deve pedir sim satisfações. – aconselhou.

- É isso que eu farei. Ele pagará por me deixar preocupada. – sorriu para amiga, ficando desesperada ao ver a hora. – Mais uma vez eu perco o horário por causa dele... Daqui a pouco serei uma desempregada.

- Aí, Gina. Vá para seu trabalho então, mas tarde você me conta o que ocorreu, sim?! Cuide-se, querida! – disse beijando-lhe a face, e logo em seguida a ruiva aparatou.

--

Draco foi trabalhar, já havia pensado em como mentiria para Gina. Não gostava de ter que fazer isso, mas era inevitável. Não tinha escolhas. Olhou para o relógio, ela já estava quase na hora dela chegar do trabalho. Havia preparado o jantar italiano, o vinho, as rosas... Todo um clima romântico, nada confortável por sinal. Ouviu um click, ela havia chegado. Não sabia como encará-la, mas teria que o fazer.

Gina aparatou e logo saiu a procura de Draco, passara o dia inteiro pensando no que dizer ao encontrá-lo. Estava tudo muito silencioso, estava com medo de que ele ainda não tivesse voltado. Subiu as escadas, parando quase no topo, ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Virgínia? – a ruiva olhou para baixo, encarando-o, mas logo ele desviou o olhar. Ela não gostou, havia algo errado. – O jantar já está pronto, venha! – continuou Draco, ainda que estivesse se sentindo cada vez pior.

A ruiva desceu, passando por ele direto.

- Gina, eu queria me desculpar por ontem... – ele começou dizer, assim que entrou na sala de jantar, sendo cortado por ela.

- Dormiu bem, Malfoy? – ela perguntou sarcástica, e por um segundo ele se perguntou se Gina sabia o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- Você sabe que não, Gina! – respondeu sério. – Não estou mais habituado em dormir em hotéis...

- Hotéis? Você dormiu sozinho, querido? – indagou Gina, quase perdendo o controle.

- O que você acha? – silêncio. – Eu não estava em condições de se quer falar, acho que beber não foi uma boa idéia. – sorriu puxando uma das mãos dela, mas logo foi rejeitado.

- E você acha que vou acreditar que você ficou esse tempo todo sozinho? – ele desviou o olhar – Quem tem motivos para desconfiar aqui sou eu, Malfoy. E pra que essa palhaçada toda? Jantar à luz de velas? Isso é coisa de quem aprontou.

- Gina, não complica, ok? Eu errei, você errou. O que falta entre nós é confiar mais no outro. – ela pareceu pensar, Draco era bem convincente. – Daqui pra frente as coisas mudarão, sei que não estou sendo o que você esperava, mas prometo tentar fazer com que tudo dê certo.

- Você me deixou preocupada... – respondeu distante. – Não quero que as coisas sejam assim... – disse sem forças, deixando uma lágrima escapar.

Draco puxou a ruiva para um abraço, limpando as lágrimas que agora corriam livres pelo rosto sardento.

- Juro que nunca mais te machucarei, pequena. – fez a promessa mais pra si, do que pra ela.

--

Estavam deitados na cama abraçados, Draco ouvia Gina falar dos tempos que morava com Marisa na França... Como gostava de ouvi-la, ver os olhos tão brilhantes dela de perto. Não queria quebrar aquele momento por nada.

- Você está tão calado... O que foi? – indagou depois de um tempo.

- Nada, pequena. Gosto de ouvir você. – ela sorriu, e depois o beijou.

Era sempre assim, um beijo terno em um instante, logo virava um beijo quente com segundas intenções, mas de repente ele parou.

- O dia hoje foi cheio pra nós, pequena. Acho melhor você dormir, eu não quero ouvir reclamações pelos seus atrasos. – sorriu sem graça, e ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Hummm... Draco Malfoy sendo romântico? É o fim dos tempos! – a ruiva sorriu dando um beijo de leve nos lábios do marido, dormindo em seguida.

A verdade é que ele não conseguia tocar nela. Ela era linda como um anjo, e Draco sabia não ser digno da ruiva. Precisava dar um jeito nessa situação complicada, antes que ela sofresse mais com isso tudo.

* * *

_Fim do décimo quinto capitulo_

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, eu ainda estou viva, apesar das adoráveis ameaças de morte das leitoras. Eu AMO vocês. Quase dois anos sem atualizar, isso é ou não vergonhoso? Eu sei. Mas andava meio sem ânimo para as fanfics... Mas isso mudou. Estou animada de novo, e faltam duas semanas para as minhas férias. Logo estarei atualizando decentemente.

Bom, minha vida agora anda um pouquinho complicada, estudo de manhã, faço estágio a tarde, e volto a noite a estudar. Horário de doido mesmo. O que me faz ficar cada vez mais cansada... mas não desisto não!

Infelizmente o capítulo vai sem betagem, e não está essas coisas. Mas será importante mais pra frente.

Peço desculpas por não responder as reviews, na verdade, elas são as responsáveis por eu voltar ao mundo das fanfics. Quando eu era apenas leitora, eu morria quando não atualizavam, assim como eu faço, sabe?! Rsrs. Sério, não acho justo com vocês por isso estou aqui, sem comer, sem nem ter estudado para minha prova, mas estou aqui. Por vocês amigas!!

Obrigada pela força e pelo carinho de sempre!

beijos,

Rafinha.


	16. Retrocesso

**N/A:**Capítulo dedicado a Lou, que sempre conversava comigo sobre essa parte da fic e a Maria Rita Franca (sim, nome completo para não ter erro) pelo email encorajador. Obrigada, meninas!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVI – Retrocesso**

Três meses. Há três longos meses era a mesma coisa, chegava em casa de madrugada e encontrava sua esposa deitada no sofá dormindo. Sabia que não merecia Gina, sempre soube. Mas agora isso parecia ser mais errado ainda. Não conseguia mais estar ao lado dela. Sentia-se sujo e tinha medo de destruir a perfeição que via a sua frente.

Chegou mais perto, sentou a mesa de centro e ficou por incontáveis minutos observado a mulher. Os cabelos ruivos contrastando com o sofá branco, a pele salpicada por milhares de sarda e a respiração tranqüila... Parecia um anjo. Um anjo cansado, com olheiras e mais magra do que lembrava. Precisava terminar com isso, mas era um ciclo viciante e não sabia como sair. O que seu interesse em dinheiro e poder o levou a cometer, estava ali frente a mulher mais complicada e maravilhosa que conheceu, e a cada dia que se passava mais machucava a si.

Negava amá-la, pensava não ser capaz disso, mas que sentimento era aquele que se passava após deitar com sua amante? Dor e angústia. Além da inquietação de sempre.

Não queria ter traído Gina, não queria ter continuado. A princípio, pensou que tinha se livrado de Samantha. Quem dera! Aquela mulher sabia como encontrá-lo, sabia seu ponto fraco. E foi assim que começou, ela pediu em troca do seu silêncio trabalhar como sua secretária. Nunca aceitaria ficar ao lado daquela mulher, mas não tinha opções.

Com o tempo se distanciou de Gina, não conseguia agir naturalmente, claro que sempre colocava a culpa no trabalho, ficava horas no seu escritório bebendo até ficar tarde o suficiente para não encontrá-la acordada. E foi em um desses dias que Samantha se aproximou. Parecia uma serpente cercando sua presa, Draco não resistiu. Dali em diante, os encontros com a morena eram constantes.

Samantha Ripper supria as necessidades físicas, era experiente, bonita e sensual. Com ela não havia cobranças, incertezas. Nada. Era prazer por prazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que se satisfazia, sentia-se destruído ao tê-la ao seu lado. Sentia sujo e incapaz de permanecer perto da ruiva.

--

Mais um dia começava e ela acordava sozinha. Não entendia como se casamento tinha se tornado frio. Ela e Draco sempre se deram bem, até a fatídica briga que tiveram há três meses. A partir daquela briga, tudo mudou. Ele não a tocava, parecia nem a querer. Não era só o trabalho, era mais. Podia ver uma nuvem de inquietação pairar sobres os olhos cinzas dele.

Odiava conversas de casais, não queria exigir nada dele. Sabia muito bem que estava em um período difícil no trabalho, reerguer o império, como ele mesmo dizia. Porém toda essa situação a enlouquecia. Não dormir e nem conseguia comer direito, no trabalho já haviam reparado isso. Brian como sempre, estava ao seu lado dando apoio. Se não fossem os amigos, já teria desmoronado.

Batidas na porta.

- Entra! – gritou a ruiva de dentro do quarto.

- Ginaaaa!! – disse Marisa se jogando nos braços da ruiva – Você me abandonou, hein?! – disse olhando para amiga com cara de reprovação.

- Muito trabalho, amiga. E você como está? Há tempos que não vejo você! E o Blaise então... Sempre estava lá em casa perturbando e desde que vocês voltaram de viajem não passou para dizer oi. – riu a ruiva.

- A viagem foi maravilhosa, Gina. Realmente, o primeiro ano de casamento é o mais difícil. – disse sentando na cama de casal. – Mas eu e o Blaise fizemos as pazes de vez, sabe?! E estamos até pensando em ter filhos. – comentou, deixando escapar um gritinho de excitação.

- Jura? Quero que vocês façam meu afilhado logo, então! – respondeu simpática, ajeitando os cabelos frente a penteadeira.

- E você e o Draco? Como andam? Ele esteve lá em casa esses dias com cara de poucos amigos. Parece que não conseguiu fechar um negócio que estava investindo a meses... Algo que você já deve estar cansada de saber, né?! – a ruiva desviou o olhar, despertando a curiosidade da amiga. – O que houve, Gina?

A ruiva puxou a cadeira da penteadeira, até próximo a cama e relatou tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

- Gina, quer dizer que você e o Draco não... Você sabe... Há TRÊS MESES?? – disse assustada. – Tem alguma coisa errada.

- Exatamente, é isso que eu penso que há alguma coisa errada. Acho que talvez ele tenha perdido o interesse em mim e esteja com medo de falar – disse tentando não chorar.

- Calma, amiga. – suspirou Marisa – Farei um jantar amanhã em minha casa e convido vocês dois, talvez vocês precisem sair da rotina. O Draco sempre pareceu louco por você, não é possível que tenha perdido o interesse do nada.

- É mais...

- Sem mais, vamos ao salão de beleza e ao shopping comprar umas roupas, é disso que você precisa. E depois, você vai até o escritório dele e faz uma surpresinha. – disse Marisa sorrindo – Ah, capricha na lingerie.

--

Draco estava como sempre no escritório, logo Samantha entraria pela porta falando um bando de bobagens e eles logo partiriam para ação. Movidos a álcool, claro.

Abriu a primeira gaveta da mesa a procura de mais penas e se deparou com um porta retrato que há um tempo havia saído de sua mesa. Nele estava Gina e ele no dia em que se casaram. Um dos dias que nunca se esqueceria em sua vida. Fechou a gaveta e virou o copo de firewisk não podia pensar _nela._ Não mais. Ou enlouqueceria de vez.

Não demorou muito para que Sam chegasse, como sempre ela falava divertida sobre os outros funcionários da empresa. Draco ouvia sem dar muita importância.

- Você parece tão aéreo, o que foi? – não obteve resposta com palavras mais com gestos. Draco a puxou sem pudor para o seu colo, arrancando a blusa de alfaiataria. – Eu gosto quando você me pega com força, sabia?

Ele não respondeu, apenas arrancou peça por peça. Perdendo-se nas curvas da morena. Estocando sem pensar em mais nada.

--

Nervosismo. Gina não sabia por que se sentia tão nervosa. Havia gastando sua tarde de folga passeando com Marisa. Comprando e se divertindo como nos tempos em que moravam na França. Estava bonita, havia se arrumado para ele. Vestido preto, meia 7/8 branca, lingerie branca, e um sobretudo pesado branco. Os cabelos ruivos soltos e uma maquiagem leve.

Entrou pela recepção sem problema, afinal era uma Malfoy, não?

Logo avistou a sala de Draco, mas antes que pudesse falar com ele, uma das copeiras a chamou.

- Senhora Malfoy! –a ruiva sorriu com simpatia. – O senhor Malfoy está em uma reunião importante, se a senhora puder esperar. Se quiser preparo um café, logo terei que servir mesmo ao diretores.

- Ah, obrigada. Eu não imaginava que fariam uma reunião tão tarde. – respondeu a ruiva checando o relógio.

- Se puder me acompanhar, farei o que for preciso para que sua espera seja mais agradável. – Gina acompanhou a mulher sem questionar.

--

Draco estava agora sentando a mesa apenas observando a morena se insinuar... Gostava do jeito ousado de Sam, mas já estava enjoado, tão fácil que perde a graça. Quando ouviu batidas na porta. Que ousa interromper seu showzinho particular?

- Entra! Mais que inferno! – respondeu Draco, colocando a calça. – O que a senhora quer aqui, D. Laura? Já era até para a senhora estar em casa, ninguém quer mais seus serviços aqui não. Para essa reunião – apontou para Samanta que estava nua, apenas com a blusa dele a cobrir – só precisamos de firewisk.

- Desculpa, senhor. Mas penso que a sua esposa não gostaria de ver esse tipo de reunião.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – gritou Draco alterado pela bebida. – Pois fique sabendo que não pode provar nada sua velha!

- Não é isso! – disse a senhora cansada. – A senhora Malfoy encontra-se na copa, e não queria que uma dama como ela visse essa imagem degradante.

- Gina... Não... – falou em desespero, olhando para Samantha que apenas sorria. – Saia daqui. – disse para senhora, ao que a morena sorriu. – Saia você também, e leve todas suas coisas. Minha esposa não pode vê você.

Draco tentou se recompor, trocou a camisa, sabia que a outra estava impregnada com o cheiro da Sam, lavou o rosto. E foi atrás de Gina.

Sua mão tremia sempre em situações difíceis, como agora.

Chegou até a sala de espera, e viu a ruiva sentada lendo uma revista. Não soube o que fazer, só continuou a olhar. Até ela perceber e vir em sua direção, sem dar tempo para reações. Sentiu os lábios carnudos nos seus. Não reagiu. A ruiva abriu os olhos e sorriu, alheia a seus pensamentos. Inocente diante de tudo.

- Como foi a reunião? – perguntou Gina puxando para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Percebendo a inquietação dele ao falar da reunião, pensou no pior. Será que tinha perdido mais um investidor? – O gato comeu sua língua? – sorriu, passando as mãos pequenas pelos fios loiros.

- Não, amor. É que estou cansado. Hoje foi um dia difícil. Só quero chegar em casa e dormir. – disse desviando o olhar.

- Pouxa... – disse passando as unhas, cuidadosamente pintadas de vermelho, nas pernas do loiro. – Eu queria tanto sair com você...

- Hoje não, Gina. – respondeu impaciente. Por que ela tinha que estar ali tão perto? E aquelas caricias... ele ia enlouquecer.

- Então, a gente pode ficar aqui... – disse parando com as caricias, sentando no colo do loiro. – Podemos matar as saudade...

Era demais para seu controle, por mais errado que parecesse, ainda mais pelos acontecimentos de algumas horas atrás. Não pode deixar de beijá-la intensamente... Quanta diferença. Com um beijo Gina despertava sensações que nem com horas de sexo uma mulher despertaria nele.

Queria tê-la, queria ser bom para ela. Queria mudar. Mas será que ainda tinha chances?

Antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto, um barulho despertou o casal. Draco sabia quem era a responsável pelo barulho...

- Peço desculpa aos senhores. – disse Samantha fingindo ter aparecido sem querer, recolhendo algumas pastas do chão.

- Oh, não, nós já estávamos de saída. – respondeu Gina sem jeito, mas logo se prontificando a ajudar a morena. – Você é...?

- Samantha Ripper, secretária do Sr. Malfoy. – respondeu simpática, em seguida deu um olhar significativo ao loiro.

- Prazer, Srta. Ripper. Lamento que tenha que ficar aqui até essa hora. – comentou Gina entregando as pastas a mulher.

- Mas não é incomodo, eu sou muito bem paga pelas horas extras. – sorriu de leve, fazendo Draco puxar Gina para si.

- Bom, eu acho que o dia já foi longo demais. E não seria bom prolongá-lo mais aqui, então, até amanhã Srta. Ripper. – concluiu o loiro, sem dar tempo para Gina se despedir da morena.

Entraram no carro esportivo dele em silêncio, mas antes que pudesse ligar o carro, Gina interrompeu:

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou a ruiva não entendendo as reações estranhas do loiro.

- Eu já disse, não? Tive um dia cheio, estou cansado e só quero chegar em casa e dormir.

- Disso eu já sei, Draco. Ultimamente você só tem dias cheios. Nunca tem tempo para nada. – disse fria, se segurando para não chorar.

- Eu não queria ter essa conversa agora com você. – começou sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – Está tudo complicado, entende?

- Não, Draco, eu não entendo. – respondeu, virando-se para encará-lo. – Você ainda me ama?

- Gina... – suspirou. – As coisas não são assim, eu...

- Vamos para casa, Draco. Você já respondeu. – respondeu baixo, desviando o olhar.

- Não seja infantil, Gin. Não respondi nada. Até porque você sabe o que eu sinto por você. – falou entrando em desespero, não era assim que imagina que as coisas acabariam.

- Ok, Draco. Vamos para casa, o dia foi longo, não foi? – ele não respondeu, não saberia o quê responder.

Fizeram o trajeto todo em silêncio, ao entrarem em casa, Gina se dirigiu a ele apenas para dizer sobre um jantar na casa de Blaise. Sabia que não podia falar com ela, mas no fundo sabia que a melhor solução seria o término. Não sabia o que fazer e nem como fazer sem machucá-la mais. Estava perdido.

* * *

_Fim do décimo_ _sexto capitulo_

_

* * *

_

N/A: Seis meses depois...

Olha quem aparece por aqui?! Rsrs Desculpa, gente.

Mudei de estágio, estou mais horas longe de casa e mais cansada do que antes.

Responderei as reviews no natal ou um pouco depois. Quis postar logo, então não está revisado por ninguém... Nem eu mesma quis ler novamente, sei lá, do jeito que estou posso até apagar tudo por insatisfação. Bem, próximo capítulo será bem importante, o mais importante, na verdade. Novidades!!! Está chegando a melhor parte da fic, a que eu mais gosto de pensar.

Bom, é isso. Um bom natal para vocês e de presente, podem me mandar reviews, viu?!

Beijinhos!

Rafa.


End file.
